


Boku no hero academia: the musical

by Lizardtheunicorn



Series: Boku No Hero Academia The Musical [1]
Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakusquad, Completed, Crossover, Deku - Freeform, Dekusquad, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Funny, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton X bnha, Help, M/M, Other, bnha - Freeform, book three will be up after book two is completed, book two is on our page, dramatic comedy, it is gonna have three books, its really sad but funny at the same time, mha - Freeform, other ships not in tags, sorry we suck at tags, this is a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 45,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardtheunicorn/pseuds/Lizardtheunicorn
Summary: After a strange villain appears outside the 1-A dorms, the next day young Izuku wakes up to his classmates performing a musical against their will  will the young heroes find their way around this mysterious power, or will they be struck performing the musical until the end which will lead to the death of a dear classmate
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Boku No Hero Academia The Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978120
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. IZUKU MIDORIYA

“Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly,” I say to the villain in front of me and my classmates. The villain chuckles, a bright flash of white surrounds my class. When the white clears the villain is gone.

“Crap, he was our only lead on the League” I whine.

“Shut the fuck up deku” Kacchan yells at me. 

“You shut up Kacchan!” I retaliate.

“Let’s just go back inside. I will call Almight and tell him that there was a villain.” I walk inside with the rest of my class.

“Izuku wait!” Shoto says while grabbing my hand.

“What do you need?” I ask softly.

“Did you see that light too?” The half n’ half hero asks.

“Y-yeah” he so closeeee

“Just wondering, goodnight” he kisses me on the forehead as we walk inside. I walk into my room, change into pajamas and go to bed.

Bum

bum bum bum bum

bum bum bum bum

da da da daa

I jump out of bed at the sudden music playing. Kacchan blasts open my door, singing?!?

[KACCHAN]

How does a bastard, quirkless, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor

Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

“Kacchan what the heck is going on?” I ask while rubbing my eyes. The kirishima pops up behind my childhood friend.

[KIRISHIMA]

The number-one hero without a father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

“Ok guys what is going on why are you singing” I ask. They give me panicked looks.

“WHAT THE FUCK NERD!” Kacchan yells.

[SHOTO]

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted

Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

He’s really good at singing. I’m glad I fell asleep in actual pjs instead of just my boxers. Everyone else is also in their pajamas so they must’ve just woken up and started singing. I stand up and push the boys out of my room, I look outside and into the hallway.

“Ok guys what the fuck is going on” everyone in class is dancing like they are in a musical.

“I wish I kne-“ Denki starts.

[DENKI]

Then a villain came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain

And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

[KACCHAN]

Well, the word got around, they said,

“This kid is insane, man”

Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland

“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and

The world's gonna know your name.

What’s your name, man?

“DEKUUUU I HATE YOU” I feel my mouth open by force, I guess it’s my turn.

[IZUKU]

Izuku Midoriya

My name is Izuku Midoriya

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait…

“Is this a prank” I ask once I have free will to talk again. I don’t get any answer from my discouraged classmates. 

[URARAKA]

When he was four his father split, full of it, debt-ridden

Two years later, see Deku and his mother bed-ridden

Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

What?

[EVERYONE EXCEPT DEKU(whispering)]

_And Deku got better but his mother went quick_

“My MoMs NoT dEaD!”

[SERO & _CLASS_ , **BOTH** ]

Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside

A voice saying **“deku, you gotta fend for yourself.** ”

He started retreatin' and readin'

every treatise on the shelf

“W-What!” My body starts to move and I join in on the dance.

[KACCHAN & (CLASS), _BOTH_ ]

There would have been nothin’ left to do

For someone less astute He woulda been dead or destitute

Without a cent of restitution

Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord

Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on

Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh)

The bow of a ship headed for a new land

_At UA you can be a new man_

“Class what is going on in here, I heard music” Aziawa says when he walks in.

“WE DONT KNOW” we all shout at the same time.

[CLASS & (DEKU), _WOMEN_ , **MEN** ]

At UA you can be a new man

(Just you wait)

At UA you can be a new man

(Just you wait)

At UA you can be a new man

_At UA_ ,

**UA**

(Just you wait!)

So glad I can sing, that would be very embarrassing.

[CLASS

Izuku Midoriya

(Izuku Midoriya)  
  
We are waiting in the wings for you 

(waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Izuku Midoriya (Izuku Midoriya)

When everyone sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same, oh

“Why me?” Aizawa cries.

[KACCHAN, _MEN_ , & **CLASS** ]

The ship is in the harbor now

See if you can spot him

_Just you wait_

Another immigrant Comin’ up from the bottom

**Just you wait**

His enemies destroyed his rep

America forgot him

[DENKI & SERO]

We fought with him

[AIZAWA]

Me?

I trusted him

“Damn teach that was good” Aizawa was too busy regretting his decision to become a teacher to notice what I said.

[TODOROKI/URARAKA]

Me? I loved him

[KACCHAN]  
  
And me?

I'm the damn fool that shot him

[CLASS]

There's a million things I haven’t done

But just you wait!

[KACCHAN]

What's your name, man?

[CLASS]

Izuku Midoriya!

The music stops and everyone freezes and falls to the floor.

“What?” Kacchan starts

“Just” kirishima adds on.

“Happened” I finished.

“Did we just perform a dance number about fucking deku” no one responds. The villain from yesterday.

“That stupid villain’s quirk” I exclaim.

“You” Aizawa points at me.

“Explain now problem child” he gives me a death look.

“Y-yesterday t-there w-w-w-was a villain outside the dorm so we went to investigate and he must’ve used his quirk on us” I stutter out.

“Why was the song about you though” shoto askes. Everyone in the room gives me a look.

“I was the closest to the quirk” I get a couple murmurs of agreement.

“So the quirk put us into a musical?” Floppy asks.

“I think so,” shoto says.

“Well what’s the plot?”

“Well since you guys were the ones being...occupied I had a chance to listen to the lyrics, it’s about the main character-me-becoming the number one hero, based off of the lyrics, shoto and uraraka are love interests, Sensi is a teacher, Denki and sero fight with me in some way, and Kacchan k-kills me-”

“Hold the phone” Denki interjected.

“I might be more stupid then normal but Bakugou wouldn’t actually kill you, right?”


	2. MY SHOT

“He might not have a choice in the matter” uraraka mumbles. Everyone gives her a look. 

“We didn’t have any control when we were doing the number, if it is a musical then major plot points will happen in song, such as the death of the main character” suddenly music starts playing. 

“Oh fuck no!” Kacchan yells. My body forces me to stand up. 

“Deku!?”

[DEKU]

I am not throwing away my shot!  
  


“Deku”

I am not throwing away my shot!  
  


“Can you not do this right now please”

Hey yo, I'm just like my heroes

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot!

I'ma get a scholarship to UA high

I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish

I gotta holler just to be heard

With every word, I drop knowledge!

“Izuku are you good?” I just shrug my shoulders at Todoroki’s question. 

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal

Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable

Only fourteen but my mind is older

These city streets get colder, I shoulder

Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage, I don't have a quirk to brandish

I walk these streets famished

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name

I am the—

[DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI]

M-I-D-O-R-I-Y-A—we are—meant to be…

[DEKU]

A colony that runs independently

Meanwhile, Villains keeps shittin' on us endlessly

Essentially, they tax us relentlessly

Then Lov turns around, runs a spending spree

They ain't ever gonna set their descendants free

So there will be a revolution in this century

Enter me!

My mouth stops moving long enough for me to take a breath. 

[DENKI/IIDA/SERO]

(He says in parentheses)

[DEKU]

Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

[DEKU & (DENKI)]

And I am not throwing away

My shot (my shot)

I am not throwing away

My shot (my shot)

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

And I'm not throwing away my shot

  
  


[DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

It's time to take a shot!

[SERO]

I dream of life without a monarchy

The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?

'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'

“Is Sero speaking French?” Mina askes. 

When I fight, I make the other side panicky

With my—

[DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI]

Shot!

[IIDA]

Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!

“Sewing pants?” The entire class-except for ones unable to-says. 

I'm gonna take a—

[DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI]

Shot!

[DENKI]

But we'll never be truly free

Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me

“Bondage!?” Mineta askes loudly. 

You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in

On a stallion with the first black battalion

Have another—

[DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI

Shot!

[KACCHAN]

Extras, lower your voices

You keep out of trouble and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

[DEKU]

Kacchan, check what we got

Mister Sero, hard rock like Lancelot

I think your pants look hot

Denki, I like you a lot

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Kacchan smacks me in the face. 

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud

[DENKI]

Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

[DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI/CLASS]

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

[DENKI & (DEKU/IIDA/SERO/)]

Ev'rybody sing:

Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)

Hey!

Whoa (Whoa)

Woo!

Whoa! (Whoa)

Said let 'em hear ya! (Yea)

Let's go!

[DENKI & _CLASS_ ]

_ Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _

I said shout it to the rooftops!

_ Whoa! _

Said, to the rooftops!

_ Whoa! _

Come on!

_ Yea _

Come on, let's go!

[DENKI]

Rise up!

When you're living on your knees, you rise up

Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up

Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

[DENKI & (CLASS)]

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

(Whoa)

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

(Whoa)

When are these colonies gonna rise up?

(Whoa)

Rise up! (Rise up!)

[DEKU]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

When's it gonna get me?

The entire class just stares at me. 

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

I feel awkward now

If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past middle school

Kacchan frowns at me. 

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

My body forces me up onto a table. 

Scratch that

This is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with

Something to prove went?

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land

And? If we win our independence?

Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I’m kinda enjoying this actually. 

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'

We need to handle our financial situation

Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'

I'm passionately smashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation!

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

[DEKU AND CLASS]

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot

DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI & (CLASS)]

We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!

(Not throwing away my shot)

We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!

(Not throwing away my shot)

We're gonna

We're gonna

[DEKU & (CLASS)]

Time to take a shot! (Rise up)

[ DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI & (CLASS)]

Time to take a shot! (Rise up)

Time to take a shot! (Rise up)

Take a shot! Ri— ri— ri—

Shot!

Shot!

A-yo it's

Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)

Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)

And I am— (And I am)

[DEKU/IIDA/SERO/DENKI]

Not throwin' away my—

[CLASS]

Not throwin' away my shot!

My knees give out and I fall off the table I was standing on. I land on my back, I look around and Denki, Iida, and Sero are in similar positions. Our classmates start yelling as they surround us. 

“DEKU!? YOU CAN RAP” kacchan yells as he pushes through uraraka and shoto to get to me. 

“FROPPY URARAKA GO GET RECOVERY GIRL, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NEXT SONG IS GOING TO START” Aizawa yells. I feel someone pull my head into their lap. They start running their fingers through my hair. 

“Izuku are you ok?” Oh thank god it was shoto I thought I was gonna have to kill someone. I faintly nod my head. 

“Iida passed out!” Momo yells. Froppy and uraraka come running with recovery girl behind them. She starts to heal me first but I wave her off. 

“G-g-go h-h-help I-I-iida” I feel black surrounding my vision. 

“Izuku!” Shoto yells as I slip into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das not good   
> Wonder who’s bright idea that was  
> Cough Alec cough cough  
> -The authors


	3. THE SCHUYLER...SISTERS?

_ Shoto’s pov _

_  
_As Izuku passes out new music starts up.

“Izu is unconscious so why is there music playing?” I ask as bakugou stands up. 

[BAKUGOU]

There’s nothing rich folks love more

Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor

They pull up in their carriages and gawk

At the students in the common

Just to watch them talk

Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded

Uh-oh, but little does he know that

His daughters, Froppy, Shoto, Uraraka

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—

  
“I'M PLAYING A GIRL!?”I yell before my body forces me up off the ground and away from my unconscious boyfriend. 

[CLASS]

Work, work

  
[SHOTO]

Todoroki!

  
[CLASS]

Work, work!

[URARAKA]

Uraraka!

[FROPPY]

And asui!

[CLASS]

Work, work!

The Schuyler sisters!

[SHOTO]

Todoroki!

[FROPPY]

Asui!

[FROPPY]

Uraraka!

[CLASS]

Work!

Our bodies force us to walk around the dorms. I’m playing a girl, I'M PLAYING A GIRL

[FROPPY]

Daddy said to be home by sundown

[TODOROKI]

Daddy doesn’t need to know

[FROPPY]

Daddy said not to go downtown

“Why the fuck are they saying ‘daddy’” a newly healed up Denki says. 

[URARAKA]

Like I said, you’re free to go

[TODOROKI]

But—look around, look around, the

Revolution’s happening at UA

I didn’t even know I could hit these types of notes. This better be the only fucking song I sing as a ‘Schuyler sister’. 

[URARAKA/FROPPY]

UA

[CLASS]

Todoroki 

[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND CLASS]

Work!

[FROPPY]

It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war

There is a war in this show, that must be how Izuku is supposed to die. I won’t let that happen though. Uraraka is also a love interest that just pisses me off. 

[URARAKA]

People shouting in the square

[FROPPY]

It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore

[TODOROKI]

New ideas in the air

[TODOROKI AND MALE CLASSMATES]

Look around, look around—

[URARAKA]

Todoroki, remind me what we’re looking for…

[ALL MEN]

She’s lookin’ for me!

“Oh hell no” I shout before my vocal cords betray me. 

[TODOROKI & (CLASS)]

Uraraka, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work (work, work)

I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)

I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)

Whooaaaaa!

[SISTERS with CLASS]

Whooaaaaa!

Work!

[KACCHAN]

Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty

Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny

“Fuck off bakugou” I say, his face turns into one of anger and disgust. He gives me a look that says  _ I have no fucking control over this.  _

But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money

Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels

You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[TODOROKI]

Bakugou, you disgust me

[KACCHAN]

Ah, so you’ve discussed me

I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

“This is the worst villain attack ever” Bakugou screams. 

[TODOROKI]

I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

[SISTERS]

“We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal”

[TODOROKI]

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson

[CLASS]

Unh!

[TODOROKI]

I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!

[WOMEN]

Work!

[URARAKA]

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[URARAKA/FROPPY]

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[SISTERS]

History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

In the greatest city in the world!

[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND CLASS]

In the greatest city in the world!

[TODOROKI,  _ URARAKA/FROPPY _ & **MEN** ]

Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

_ Look around, look around _

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane

_ The revolution's happening in— _

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

[TODOROKI,  _ URARAKA/FROPPY _ ,  **WOMEN** ]

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

**New York!**

_ Look around, look around, the revolution's happening _

**In New York!**

So listen to my declaration:

[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY,  **WOMEN** ]

We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal

**Look around, look around**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Whoo!

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

  
  


[FULL CLASS]

Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

[ALL WOMEN]

In the greatest city in the world

[ALL MEN]

In the greatest city—

[CLASS]

In the greatest city in the world!

[COMPANY & TODOROKI]

Work, work! Todoroki

[COMPANY, URARAKA, & _ FROPPY _ ]

Work, work! Uraraka

_ And Froppy! _

[CLASS & _ SISTERS _ ]

Work, work!

_ The Schuyler sisters _

Work, work

_ We're looking for a mind at work _

Work, work ( _ hey _ )

Work, work ( _ hey _ )

Work, work

[CLASS, TODOROKI, & URARAKA/FROPPY]

Work, work

Whoa!

_ Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Work, work

_ In the greatest city in the world _

In the greatest city in the world

[CLASS]

In the greatest city in the world

  
I see now why Izu passed out after his song. I feel my knees collapse underneath me. I look around at my classmates and the rest of them are also on the floor panting. 

“I-is e-everyone -o-o-okay” Bakugou gasps out. 

“Check on Iida and Midoriya,” Aizawa says. Izu is still unconscious. Recovery girl is currently helping Iida up off the ground. 

“This quirk *ribbit* is horrible” Asui says while helping uraraka up. 

“You think you guys have it bad, half n’ half is singing a girl’s part” Kirishima says while helping his angry pomeranian off the ground.   


“Don’t, fucking, start shitty hair” 

“All I’m saying is that at least you and Deku have cool parts” does Kiri have a death wish. 

“If this plays out the way izu thinks it will, Bakugou is going to kill our friend!” I shout, I don’t think my classmates understand the weight of the situation we’re in. Bakugou looks at his hands in horror

“I‘m not going to actually kill Deku...right?” He mumbles thinking no one could hear him. Kirishima looks at his boyfriend with a reassuring smile. 

“You won’t we will make sure of that!”

“Shut it shitty hair” he yells while weakly punching Kirishima in the stomach. 

“Midoriya lay down you need to rest, we don’t know when the next one is going to hit!” Denki says while pushing my boyfriend back down to the ground. 

“N-no I need my notebook, we need to keep track of what happens” I limp over to where he is. 

“Izu, I’ll go grab it just please rest” I beg. 

“Ok, first drawer to the left”

_ Izuku’s pov _

“I’ll go with him!” Kirishima yells while pumping his fist into the air. He places Kacchan down next to me. 

“I’m going to help our other classmates” I say while trying to sit up. 

“Oh no you don’t you damn nerd” he grabs onto my shirt and pushes me down. 

“Kacchan!” I whine. 

“I will blast your face off, you need to lay your ass down and wait for your shitty notebook”

“BAKUGOU, DEKU YOU TWO ARN’T ALOUD TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW” uraraka yells. 

“Shut it round face I’m not going to kill the damn nerd” that’s not what he has been telling me for the past 10 years but ok…?

Shoto and Kirishima come back holding my burnt up notebook. 

“Ok let’s look at what we know, I’m a hero who moved to UA after being quirkless his whole life, I think my goal is to become number one, kacchan seems to narrate the story, meaning that he pushes it along, Denki, iida, and sero are my friends I think, uraraka, shoto, and Asui are all…...siblings that happen to have a lot of money, did I get it all” all of my classmates look at me dumbfounded. 

“I did it again didn’t I?” I ask sheepishly, everyone nods. 

“How do we get it to stop though” Shoto asks

“I think we have to reach the end” Everyone in class starts to speak up against the idea, my close friends worried about me being killed and the others worried about Kacchan killing me. 

“OK EXTRAS LISTEN UP!” Kacchan yells while pulling me up by my shoulder. He holds me up next to him so we are addressing the class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou is about to make a speech oop
> 
> Anyway we’re both thankfull for the support on the first two chapters 
> 
> Your comments are great 
> 
> Love you guys! 
> 
> -the authors


	4. BOYFRIEND WARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just a filler and is really short sorryyyyyy  
> -Alec

“I’m not going to kill the fucking nerd, even if I wanted too there are people that wouldn’t let me, Half n’ half, shitty hair, round cheeks, sonic, pikachhu, tape, literally everyone in this room, not counting people from other classes, Let me repeat for the extras in the back THE NERD IS’NT GOING TO DIE” 

“We will figure this out before anything permanent happens, for now just go about the day like normal” Sensei says everyone grumbles and walks back to their respective rooms. 

“Nerd, talk now!” Kacchan says while dragging me to my room. 

“Izu!” Shoto objects. 

“I’ll be back!”  _ I hope _ no Izuku you can’t think like that, no one is going to let that happen. Kacchan throws me into my room and I fall on to the floor. 

“Listen, we can’t fight during this thing  _ at all _ ” he says. 

“What do you mean kacchan?” I askes while standing up and brushing myself off. 

“I mean that I don’t trust myself, I know I act like a dick and threaten to kill everyone but if I actually did hurt someone  _ bad  _ I don’t know what I would do” 

_ Shoto’s pov _

I watch as Izuku and Bakugou disappear into his room. 

“We are going to listen in on them, right?” Kiri askes

“Obviously” we both place our ears on the door. 

“I mean that I don’t trust myself, I know I act like a dick and threaten to kill everyone but if I actually did hurt someone  _ bad  _ I don’t know what I would do” 

“Katsuki?” Kirishima breaths out softly. 

“I’ll be fine kacchan, plus like you said we have awesome friends that care about us, do you really think Shoto is just going to sit by and watch me die, Kirishima isn’t going to let you kill me either” 

We both laugh at my boyfriend’s reasoning. 

“Yeah my boyfriend is pretty cool” 

“Mine is cooler!” Izuku returns. 

“Let’s make them fight to see who is the best boyfriend, get ready, nerd Kiri is going to wipe the floor with icy hot” Kirishima and I laugh. 

“I think they are going to be fine,” I say. We both go our separate ways. I slip on my uniform and walk out, right into izuku. 

“Kacchan wants you and Kirishima to fight,” he says while dragging me to the commons where Bakugou and Kirishima are already waiting. 

“People get to class,” iida says while waving his hands around like a crazy person. 

“They will fight later,” Bakugou says while giving Kirishima a piggy back ride to class. 

“Let’s go, Sho we need to beat them,” Izuku says as he jumps onto my back. 

“You are going to be the death of me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if we actually kill Todoroki-Alec
> 
> ALEC NO WE ARE NOT KILLING OFF A CHARACTER JUST BECAUSE YOU DONT LIKE THEM-Liz
> 
> Ughhhh you never let me have any fun-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	5. U.A. REFUTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda just chaos  
> If you know the song you’ll get the parts   
> -the authors

As we run down the hallways of UA to our classroom we run into monoma from 1-B. 

“Ah look it’s class 1-A acting like children again, how surprising” the little brat says. Izuku jumps off my back and music starts. 

[MONOMA]

Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Neito Monoma

And I present “Free Thoughts on the

Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”

“Monoma you good?” Kendo askes. 

Heed not the rabble who scream revolution

They have not your interests at heart

[TODOROKI]

Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

[MONOMA]

Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don’t let them lead you astray

This Congress does not speak for me

Bakugou walks up behind izuku and I. 

[KACCHAN]

Let him be

[MONOMA

They’re playing a dangerous game

I pray the king shows you his mercy

For shame, for shame…

[DEKU & MONOMA]

Yo!

He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams

But the Revolution is comin'

The have-nots are gonna win this

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face

Heed not the rabble who scream Revolution

They have not your interests at heart

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk

And what about Boston? Look at the cost

N' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?!

Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

This Congress does not speak for me

My dog speaks more eloquently than thee

They're playing a dangerous game

But strangely, your mange is the same

I pray the king shows you his mercy

Is he in Jersey?

For shame

For the Revolution

For shame  
—————————————————

what the hell

————————————————-

[WHOLE HALLWAY]

For the revolution!

[MONOMA

Heed—

[DEKU]

If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—

[BOTH]

Scream—

[DEKU]

Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!

[MONOMA]

Not your interests—

[DEKU]

Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!

Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?

SHOTO]

Izuku, please!

[DEKU]

Sho, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

“What the hell was that?” Monoma asked while panting. Kacchan and Kiri go straight to class while hanging their heads. 

“Our class got hit by a quirk, it put us into a musical, we now have no control over our lives” Izuku says while falling to his knees. I quickly run over and inspect him for anything that might be wrong. 

“Why am I so tired though, singing isn’t that hard” The confused brat says. 

“I think the more you sing the more it drains your stamina. The first song is ok but after the second song you feel like you're dying” izuku says. 

“How many have you all done!?” Kendo askes. 

“Izuku has done three counting the one just now, I have only done two where I sing the main part, but Bakugou has had a line in every song, how he isn’t dead is to be determined.” I say, then the bell goes off. The hallway quickly clears out. 

“Izu we need to get to class” I pick him up bridal style and carry him into the room. 

“What happened?” Everyone except for Sensei who is in his cocoon. 

“He got into a rap battle with Monoma in the middle of the hallway”

“Sho I can walk,” he whines. 

“You are two seconds away from passing out shut up you damn nerd” bakugou yells from across the room. 

“Is everyone here?” Sensei asks as I set izu in his spot and go to my own. 

“Where is uraraka?” Iida askes while standing up. 

“Do you guys hear that music?” Jiro askes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were two....classes I mean because class 1-B and 1-A I’m sorry I’ll go now  
> -Alec


	6. HELPLESS...OH WAIT HE’S GAY

_ Deku’s pov _

[URARAKA]

Ohh, I do I do I do I

Hey hey hey hey

Dooo! Hey!

Hey hey hey hey

Ohh, I do I do I do I

Hey hey hey hey

Dooo! Boy you got me

Hey hey hey hey

[URARAKA AND WOMEN]

Helpless!

Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!

Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

[URARAKA]

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”

Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume

[URARAKA AND WOMEN]

Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

The singing girl walks over to todoroki and whispers in his ear. 

[URARAKA & ( _ ALL WOMEN _ )]

Grab my sister, and whisper, “Yo, this one’s mine.” (Ooh)

My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)

And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?” (Ooh)

She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through” (Ooh)

Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m

Helpless!

_ Oh, look at those eyes _

_ Look into your eyes _

_ And the sky's the limit _

Oh!

_ I'm helpless _

Yeah, I'm helpless, I know

_ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em _

_ I'm helpless _

I'm so into you

_ Look into your eyes _

I am so into you

_ And the sky's the limit, I'm helpless _

I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

_ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em _

[URARAKAA]

I’m writin’ a letter nightly

Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me

Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem

”me too” Mineta says 

[TODOROKI]

I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him

“OH HELL NO!” I yell

[URARAKA & _ ALL WOMEN _ ]

Ha!

Two weeks later in the living room stressin’ ( _ stressin' _ )

My father’s stone-faced while you’re asking for his blessin’  _ (blessin') _

I’m dying inside, as you wine and dine

And I’m tryin’ not to cry ‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do ( _ Ooh _ )

My father makes his way across the room to you ( _ Ooh _ )

I panic for a second, thinking “we’re through”( _ Ooh _ )

But then he shakes your hand and says “Be true” ( _ Ooh _ )

And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m

Helpless! ( _ Helpless _ !)

_ Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit _

_ I'm helpless _

Helpless

_ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  _ (hoo!)

_ I'm helpless! _

That boy is mine, that boy is mine

_ Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit _

I'm helpless

Helpless, helpless

Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

_ Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em _

[DEKU]

Uraraka, I don’t have a dollar to my name

An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame

All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain

A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain

Insane, your family brings out a different side of me

Asui confides in me, Todoroki tried to take a bite of me

No stress, my love for you is never in doubt

We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out

I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child

My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild

But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real

And long as I’m alive, uraraka, swear to God

You’ll never feel so…

[ALL WOMEN, _ URARAKA _ , & **DEKU** ]

Helpless!

_ I do, I do, I do, I do! _

**uraraka**

Helpless!

_ I do, I do, I do, I do! _

**I've never felt so—**

Helpless!

_ Hey, yeah, yeah! _

Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

_ I'm down for the count, I'm— _

Helpless!

**My life is gon' be fine 'cause Uraraka's in it**

Helpless!

_ I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm— _

Helpless!

Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

_...drownin' in 'em _

My face is very close to her’s. I try to back away from her but I can’t move anything. 

[ALL WOMEN]

At UA, you can be a new man…

At UA, you can be a new man…

At UA, you can be a new man…

[URARAKA]

Helpless

I pull her in for a kiss but am able to push away last minute. 

“Sorry but I’m gay” I say right before I fall to the ground and pass out. 

  
_ Shoto’s pov _

“Sorry but I’m gay” he says as he falls to the floor. Since Denki is the closest he catches my falling boyfriend. I jump out of my chair and sprint over. 

“Problem children take him to the infirmary” everyone in class who wasn’t already standing stands up. 

“I need a vacation, Angry problem, controller of the angry problem, and the problem child’s boyfriend take him to the infirmary” I pick Izuku up, Bakugou and Kiri help me get the unconscious boy out of the classroom. 

“Todoroki, I am so so so sorry” uraraka tells me. 

“It’s fine uraraka, I understand, none of this is in our control” I respond. She nods and walks back into the classroom. 

“Are you doing good bro?” Kiri askes a very quiet bakugou as we walk through the halls of UA he freezes. 

“This whole thing is bull shit, we have no control over anything, I’m fucking exhausted, and I might kill the damn nerd so yeah I’m good.” 

“Ok you too look like you need a minute, I’m going to bring Izu to recovery girl” I continued to walk down the hallway. 

“I AM HERE” fuck it’s the father be ready for some choice words Shoto

“What happened to young midoriya?” Almight askes. 

“Long story short, the class got hit by some kinda quirk that put us into a musical, singing runs our stamina down very fast, Izu has had a couple of songs in a row and he passed out so we were taking him to recovery girl so he can lay down away from anyone who might trigger a song.” 

“Young todoroki we can talk about this more later, let’s just get young midoriya to the infirmary” Almight says, he changes to his buff form and takes the unconscious Izuku from me. Even though he wasn’t supposed Izu told me about one for all and his connection to the former number one hero. So I let him take Izu because they trust each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they trust Almight-Liz
> 
> LIZ NO-Alec
> 
> I’m just saying-Liz
> 
> -the authors


	7. WAIT FOR IT

_ Back with Kiri and sparky boom man _

“Bakubae, do you want to go lay down or something” I ask my visablly upset boyfriend. Then the music starts.  _ Shit _

  
  


BAKUBAE]

Kirishima writes me a letter every day

I'm keeping the bed warm while his husband is away

At least I’m still gay in the musical, poor todoroki. 

He's on the Villain side in Georgia

He's trying to keep the colonies in line

But he can keep all of Georgia

Kirishima, he’s mine

Love doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep loving anyway

We laugh and we cry

And we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there's a reason I'm by his side

When so many have tried

Then I'm willing to wait for it

I'm willing to wait for it

Everyone starts flooding out of various class rooms. 

[BAKUBAE,  _ MEN, & WOMEN _ ]

My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher

_ Preacher, preacher, preacher _

But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya

_ Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya _

My mother was a genius  _ (genius) _

My father commanded respect _ (respect, respect) _

When they died they left no instructions

Just a legacy to protect

[BAKUBAE/EVERYONE]

Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep living anyway

“Guys don’t worry this is a normal thing today!!” I yell out to all of the confused students around me. Why I’m the only one not singing is beyond me. 

We rise and we fall

And we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there’s a reason I’m still alive

When everyone who loves me has died

I’m willing to wait for it

I’m willing to wait for it

Wait for it

The crowd of student and teachers continue to run till they get to the cafeteria. That is filled with more very confused students. Bakubae just up onto a table as the others sing. 

[EVERYONE]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[BAKUBAE]

I am the one thing in life I can control

Damn my bro has a set of pipes on him. So manly

[EVERYONE]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[BAKUBAE]

I am inimitable

I am an original

[EVERYONE]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[BAKUBAE]

I’m not falling behind or running late

[EVERYONE]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[BAKUBAE]

I’m not standing still

I am lying in wait

[EVERYONE]

Wait

Wait

Wait

[BAKUBAE]

Deku faces an endless uphill climb

[EVERYONE]

Climb

Climb

Climb

[BAKUBAE]

He has something to prove

He has nothing to lose

[EVERYONE]

Lose

Lose

Lose

Lose

[BAKUBAE]

Deku’s pace is relentless

He wastes no time

[EVERYONE]

Time

Time

Time

[BAKUBAE]

What is it like in his shoes?

Deku doesn’t hesitate

He exhibits no restraint

He takes and he takes and he takes

And he keeps winning anyway

He changes the game

He plays and he raises the stakes

And if there’s a reason

He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit—

BAKUBAE & _ EVERYONE _ ]

I'm willing to wait for it

_ Wait for it, wait for it _

I'm willing to wait for it...

Life doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

_ And we keep living anyway _

_ We rise and we fall and we break _

_ And we make our mistakes _

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When so many have died

Then I'm willin' to—

[BAKUBAE]

Wait for it...

_ Wait for it... _

**Wait for it...**

Wait for it...

_ Wait for it... _

**Wait for it...**

Wait for it...

_ Wait for it... _

**Wait for it...**

Wait for it...

_ Wait for it... _

**Wait...**

“All students and faculty please head to the cafeteria, this is not a drill” Present Mic says over the intercom. Everyone in the room starts talking at once. 

“Damn nerd had to go out and try to get the fucking villain”bakugou mumbles to me as we find our class and sit down. Todoroki and Deku aren't here so that means they are still with the nurse. Almight seems to be missing as well. Principle Nezo walks to the front of the cafeteria. 

“Last night, outside one of the dorms” he starts. 

“AKA THIS IS CLASS 1-A’S FAULT” someone yells. I hear a smack and the person who yelled says ow. 

“Anyway, there was a villain spotted, the class that lives in said dorm went to check it out and the villain used their quirk on the class, we suspect that their quick puts the people hit and those around them into a musical, the musical in question is mainly affecting the class that was closest to the attack so most of you will not be affected, just go one with your day as normal, the class that was hit will be isolated from the other student so their learning won’t be affect, have a nice day students,the class that was hit please stay” the white animal says, everyone starts to gossip about our class. 

“I guess we are still the school troublemakers” Momo says while putting her head down on her arms. 

“When have we not been” the rest of us say at the same time. 

“Bakugou, I have a question,” Denki askes Bakugou hums in response. 

“How are you not in the same position as Midoriya?” 

“I’m not a pussy!” He screams while jumping on the table. Then his knees buckle. 

“Katsuki!” I yell as I jump up to catch him. He’s out cold, ‘not a pussy’ psh yeah my ass. 

“I’m bringing him to the infirmary before he wakes up and blows all of us up” I say as I pick him up bridal style. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou is getting restless this is perfect for my plan-Liz
> 
> LIZ STOP NO THE POOR READERS-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	8. ...THE MUSIC IS BOSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler but whatever

Shoto’s pov

“He doesn’t need to be healed, just let him rest” the nurse says as she leaves, leaving me and Almight alone next to a sleeping Izuku. 

“Almight, may you further explain One For All?” I asked innocently. He sprays out blood and coughs. 

“How did you find out the name of Young Midoriya’s quirk?” 

“He told me about it one night when he was sleep deprived and delirious” I shrug. He looks me up and down as if inspecting my worth or something. 

“If you tell anyone, not only will I be in danger, but young midoriya as well I know how fond you are of the boy”

“You can trust me sir, I will protect Izuku with my life, I just would like to know more about his quirk” I say while bowing my head in respect. 

“Well, as you probably already kno-“ the former hero gets cut off by Kirishima throwing the door open while holding a unconscious bakugou. 

“Young Kirishima, what happened?” Almight askes,  _ i'll just have to ask him about one for all later.  _

“There was some singing then he passed out” Kiri explains frantically. 

“Let’s get him on a bed” I say, Kiri nods then walks over to an empty bed right next to Izu’s. The bell rings and almight looks at his watch. 

“I’d better get going young ones” he walks towards me but bumps into my shoulder. 

_ “We’ll talk later” _ I nod as he walks out of the room. I just want to know more about midoriya’s quirk, how many people know, exactly how dangerous is all for one, does the league know, can they force him to give his quirk up? I know how much his power means to him,  _ could things go back to they way it was- _

“Todoroki!” Kirishima yells while shaking my shoulder, I jump

“You just zoned out man, what’s going on?”  _ Other than my boyfriend being unconscious and fated to die at your boyfriend's hands while singing show tunes? _

“N-nothing, I was just thinking” I pull up two chairs, one next to both beds, Kiri and I sit down in them. 

“We don’t have to go back to class today so we can stay here until they wake up, they’re trying to keep us all separated to prevent another musical extravaganza” I nod and set my head down on the bed holding my Izu. 

_ Izuku’s pov _

“IZU NO!” I hear in my sleep,  _ Shoto?  _ My eyes fly open to a sharp pain in my leg and a very concerned Kirishima and Kacchan. Shoto is mumbling and occasionally yelling in his sleep. He whips his head up and looks around. 

“Sho?” I ask softly, he clears his throat. 

“Y-yeah?”

“The beds on fire,” Kacchan puts bluntly. He looks down at the burning hospital bed I’m lying in and covers it with ice, just narrowly avoiding my now burnt leg. 

“Sorry” he mumbles. 

“It’s ok Sho but uh m-my leg” he pulls away the covers and I see what really happened, my pant leg has been burnt away and my leg is kinda messed up. Todoroki completely freezes. 

“Izuku I’m so sorry”

“I’ll go get recovery girl,” Kiri says while jumping up out of his chair. He runs out of the room, leaving just the three of us. 

“Sho, really, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that bad”

“Izu, I’m sorry it was a accident”

“I know shoto,” I sit up slowly and wrap my arms around him. Recovery girl and Kiri come back and heal my leg. She gives us the good to go and we leave for the dorms. I start to stand up but Todoroki picks me up bridal style. 

“Sho that's really not necessary I was barely burned”

“Shut the fuck up nerd” Kacchan says from Kirishima’s arms. We go back to the dorms, everyone has to s I tay in their room with only four or less people in them at once. We all go to Bakugou's room because he has a TV and we can watch movies. 

“Can we watch winter soldier?” I beg. 

“Shut up nerd”

“No! Let’s watch mulan!!” Kirishima exclaims. 

“Shut up shitty hair”

“How about little mermaid” shoto says in a even tone

“Shut up ic- wait what” 

“She doesn’t take any shit from her old man…....the music is boss” we all laugh. 

“Fine we’ll watch the fucking mermaid movie” Kacchan grumbles. We get to the part when the king blows everything up. 

“Bakubae are you crying” Kirishima askes, concerned. 

“Shut up shitty hair” Kacchan mumbles while rubbing his eyes. As kids we watched Disney all the time and he always cries at least once. Shoto is asleep with his head resting on my shoulder. Everything is perfect, Kacchan isn’t yelling at me, I’m with my amazing boyfriend. We stopped singing, for now, I sigh. 

“Shut the fuck up deku”  _ oh come on! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe its all falling into place-Liz
> 
> I will fly over and hit you-Alec
> 
> You’re too busy watching behavior and sanders sides reacts to care-Liz
> 
> -the authors


	9. SONGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Alec and I are working on the new couple chapters *cough* we fell wayyyy behind *cough cough* here are some songs you can listen too that either he characters would sing or listen to along with songs that we feel would go with arch’s and fights

Yuga Aoyama: Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend- Marilyn Monroe

It was either that or Every breath you take by the police because as most you know he watches you through the camera. 

Mina Ashido: Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani 

Do we need to give an explanation for this gem. 

Tsuyu Asui: Axel F- Crazy Frog

Not only is it about frogs but it has a nice beat which I feel sui would appreciate. 

Tenya Iida: Grease lightning- Grease

.-. Yeah 

Ochako Uraraka: Defying Gravity- Wicked

Mhm another really obvious one

Mashirao Ojito- Warriors-imagine dragons

This was going to be Izuku's song but I found something even better. 

Denki Kaminari: dynamite- Taio Cruz

Honestly his has such a good beat I can just see the Baku squad jamming out to this is bakugou's dorm while he is trying to sleep. 

Eijirou Kirishima: I'll make a man out of you-Mulan 

No doubt the bakugou and kirishima both sing this song together. 

Kouji kouda: Fireflies- Owl City

I love him so muchhhhh kouda is so freaking adorable. 

Oh my goodness I just checked on what Alec was working on and........be prepared to cry and laugh at the same time. 

Rikidou Satou: Sugar-Maroon 5

Did you know on Spotify there are like five diffrent songs with the word sugar as the title. 

Mezou Shouji: Heroes- Zander Wolf

Perfect fit to be honest. 

Kyouka Jirou: Raise a glass- Pink

Another song the class would jam out to. 

Hanta Sero: Counting Stars- OneRepublic

I was really having a hard time with Sero but then I saw this lyric 'Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line' and I gave up and slapping counting stars on the poor kid. 

Fumikage Tokoyami: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams: Green Day

Emo nightmare 

Shoto Todoroki: hot n' cold: Katy Perry 

Deku and Uraraka blast this to wake Sho up and you can pry that from my cold dead hands. 

Tooru Hagakure: Sit still Look Pretty- Daya

Hagakure needs more love. 

Katsuki Bakugou: What's up Danger- Blackway

Nice and explosive perfect for a king like bakugou. 

Izuku Midoriya: cilbupereno -devil i 

Good luck figuring that anagram out. He will be having his song reviled later in the book. 

M*noru M*neta: hit me baby one more time- Futones

I hate him so much but this is the perfect song for him. Also did you know that according to the fandom wiki this freaking pervert is the smartest kid in class 1-A. Yeah look it up I freaking thought my iPad. 

Momo Yaoyorozu: We're taking over- Bea Miller

Or part of your world for little mermaid. Tch, stuck up rich kid. 

Shota Aizawa: Another Terrible Day- Percy Jackson the lightning thief the musical

Give this man a vacation please

Toshinori Yagi: Teenagers- my chemical romance 

I have no words. 

USJ attack: Burry a friend- Billie Eilish 

Erie and cool while still having a clean beat to follow along with. If you know anything about shigaraki's background it makes more sense. 

Sports festival: Start a Riot- Duckwrth 

Very clean and cut about starting fights which is what multiple people do in the arc

The hero killer stain: Blood//Water- grandson

I love this fight so freaking much and I feel like it doesn't get enough love. 

Exams: Get Loose- Tyga 

Once you bleep our all the swears it's perfect 

Deku VS muscular: blown away- Atoms to Ashes

I also love this fight. The poor baby is so freaking badass

Bakugou Taken: it has begun- STARSET

This takes place in-between deku showing up and helping Tokoyami with dark shadow up untill bakugou gets taken by the leave. 

Almight VS All For One: Legends- Juice WRLD

Do I need to say more

Hero license: Winning- Fingazz

The entire provisional exam is perfect for this song. 

Deku VS Kacchan: centuries- Fall Out Boy

Yeah.... that fight made me cry. 

Deku VS overhaul: Rise- League Of Legends 

I'm pretty sure have all seen that one AMV and have decided as a fandom this is the staple song for the fight. 

Hero License retake: Welcome to Wonderland- Anson Seabra

Those kids are so freaking adorable 

Showcase: the greatest show- Panic! At the disco

So this is from the start of Deku's fight all the way to the end of the show.    
  


Feel free to do what you want with this list. I just got bored because Alec isn't letting me make anyone suffer unless they are a certain someone with a fire an ice quirk. 

The next chapter should be out today this was just me getting bored and filling time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love looking back at our old chapters because this writing is from like 5 months ago and it feels like yesterday  
> -future authors  
> —————————-  
> 'HOLY CRAP ALEC THATS AMZING' Liz types frantically after reading the new part. 
> 
> 'I'm a little upset it's so short but you can just add in filler later right?' Alec responds. 
> 
> 'Hehehehe yeah sure filler you got it my non-binary pal' Liz responds. She feel a smirk form on her face in real life. As Alec watches her response through their screen they spit their water everywhere. 
> 
> 'NOPE NEVER MIND YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THAT JUST WORK ON THE END ILL GET FILLER JUST PLEASE STOPPPPPPPPP'
> 
> 'Fine you want me to work on tnavres tneidebo ruoy till hguone ediw saw dlrow eht again right?' 
> 
> 'Yeah just please keep the angst to a minimum'
> 
> 'Ughhhhh fine, are you going to end this chapter or am I' Liz asks while scrolling down to see their notes. 
> 
> 'You can do it I'm going to go cry'
> 
> 'Sounds good!!!'
> 
> -the authors


	10. SATISFIED

_ Izuku’s pov _

I wake up underneath Todoroki with some movie blasting in the background. The school bell is going off. 

“Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! Shoto wake up” I say while jumping up, causing my boyfriend to hit his head on the ground. 

“WE ARE GOING TO BE MURDERED BY SENSEI” I scream while running around looking for our discarded uniforms. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP NERD” A pillow hits me smack dab in the middle of time face. 

“KACCHAN THE BELL WENT OFF”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Shitty hair get the fuck up” the angry blonde yells while throwing various blankets and pillows around. 

“Where the heck are our uniforms!!” Shoto yells in a panic. 

“Found them!” Kirishima yells from the closet. 

“Thank god” I say. We quickly get dressed as best as possible. Shoto’s shirt is only buttoned half way and none of us have our ties done. 

“Damn it nerd!” Kacchan says as we run across campus. 

“What did I do?” I whine. 

“Shut the fuck up” the final bell rings right as we round the corner and run into the class room. Aziawa is standing in the middle of the doorway with his arms crossed. 

“Where were you four problem children?And why do you all look like crap?”

“Sorry sensei we sleep past our alarm, it won't happen again” I mumble as I was into the classroom each of us know so well. 

“Any new songs?” Kaminari asks when we get into the classroom. Music starts to play. 

“Denki!” We all yell, Kirishima jumps onto a desk. 

[KIRISHIMA]

Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!

Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor

Shoto todoroki!

“Everyone not singing get out of the classroom!” Sensei shouts. 

TODOROKI, ALL MEN, ALL WOMEN]

A toast to the groom!

To the groom!

To the groom!

To the groom!

To the bride!

To the bride!

To the bride!

To the bride!

[TODOROKI, ALL MEN, URARAKA AND WOMEN]

From your sister

Todoroki!

Todoroki!

Todoroki!

Who is always by your side

By your side!

By your side!

To your union

To the union! To the revolution!

And the hope that you provide

You provide!

You provide!

[TODOROKI, DEKU AND MEN, URARAKA AND WOMEN]

May you always... (Always)

Be satisfied (Rewind)

I remember that night, I just might (rewind)

I remember that night, I just might (rewind)

I remember that night, I remember that—

[TODORKI]

I remember that night, I just might

Regret that night for the rest of my days

I remember everybody

Tripping over themselves to win our praise

I remember that dreamlike candlelight

Like a dream that you can’t quite place

But izuku, I’ll never forget the first

Time I saw your face

I have never been the same

Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame

And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name

Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame

[FULL COMPANY]

This is not a game…

My body forces me over to my singing boyfriend. I bow down and kiss his hand. 

[DEKU]

You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied

[TODOROKI]

I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself

The song makes us start to waltz around the room. 

[DEKU]

You’re like me. I’m never satisfied

[ANGELICA]

Is that right?

[HAMILTON]

I have never been satisfied

A bright light shines throughout the room. Suddenly I’m wearing a white suit with a light green jacket over it. Todoroki is in a light pink dress. The people still in the room gasp. 

[TODOROKI]

My name is shoto todoroki

[DEKU]

Izuku midoriya 

[TODOROKI]

Where’s your fam’ly from?

[DEKIU]

Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but

Just you wait, just you wait…

Todoroki pulls away from me and continues to sing. 

[TODOROKI]

So so so—

So this is what it feels like to match wits

With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It’s

The feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light

It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?  
  


another American?

  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes

Ev’rything we said in total agreement, it’s

A dream and it’s a bit of a dance

A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a

Bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance

I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?

His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?

He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants

Handsome, boy, does he know it!

I feel my face flush red. 

Green fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!

I wanna take him far away from this place

Then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is…

oh so that’s what going on. Uraraka appears behind todoroki while wearing a light blue dress. 

[URARAKA]

Helpless…

[TODOROKI]

And I know she is…

[URARAKA]

Helpless…

[TODOROKI]

And her eyes are just…

[URARAKA]

Helpless…

[TODOROKI]

And I realize

TODOROKI AND COMPANY]

Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

Todoroki pulls me out of the classroom and into the hallway. 

[DEKU]

Where are you taking me?

[TODOROKI]

I’m about to change your life

[DEKU]

Then by all means, lead the way

[COMPANY (EXCEPT TODOROKI)]

Number one!

[TODOROKI]

I’m a girl in a world in which

My only job is to marry rich

My father has no sons so I’m the one

Who has to social climb for one

So I’m the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in

New York City is insidious

And Izuku is penniless

Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less

URARAKA]

Uraraka Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you

[DEKI]

Schuyler?

[TODOROKI]

My sister

[COMPANY]

Number two!

[TODOROKI]

He’s after me cuz I’m a Schuyler sister

That elevates his status, I’d

Have to be naïve to set that aside

Maybe that is why I introduce him to Uraraka

Now that’s his bride

Nice going, todoroki, he was right

You will never be satisfied

[URARAKA]

Thank you for all your service

I bow and kiss her on her hand. 

[DEKU]

If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[TODOROKI]

I’ll leave you to it

Todoroki has a few tears running down his face. I hate everything about this

[COMPANY]

Number three!

[TODORKI]

I know my sister like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned

He’d be mine

She would say, “I’m fine”

[TODOROKI AND COMPANY]

She’d be lying

“NO!” I yell, I will not let this happen, Todoroki will not cry on my watch. I may not be able to stop this musical but I can sure as hell try. A bright light shines out, soon enough todoroki is wearing the blue and uraraka is wearing the pink. 

[URARAKA]

But when I fantasize at night

It’s Izuku’s eyes

As I romanticize what might

Have been if I hadn’t sized him

Up so quickly

At least my dear Todoroki’s his wife;

I cheer, the rest of my classmates look at me funny. 

“I’ll explain later”

At least I keep his eyes in my life…

He will never be satisfied

I will never be satisfied

[URARAKA, ALL MEN (EXCEPT DEKU), ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT TODORKI)]

To the groom!

To the groom!

To the groom!

To the groom!

To the bride!

To the bride!

To the bride!

To the bride!

[URARAKA, ALL MEN, TODOROKI AND WOMEN]

From your sister

uraraka!

Uraraka!

Uraraka!

Who is always by your side

By your side!

By your side!

To your union

To the union! To the revolution!

And the hope that you provide

You provide!

You provide!

URARAKA, ALL MEN, TODOROKI AND WOMEN]

May you always... (Always)

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

[URARAKA, MEN, WOMEN]

And I know

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

She'll be happy as his bride

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

And I know

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

He will never be satisfied

I will never be satisfied

“WE CHANGED THE SCRIPT!!” I cheer as everyone gives me confused looks. I look down at me…...oh I get it now. I’m still wearing that weird outfit. Kacchan starts laughing from across the room. 

“You all look like idiots” he snickers. 

“That’s not important right now” Shoto says while decking him across the head. 

“Izu, what do you mean, ‘we changed the script’?” 

“I mean that you and uraraka changed characters! That means we don’t have to be worried about anything bad happening, I guess we have to wear dumb outfits all though shoto looks really good in a dress for some reason and-“

“Hey nerd, shut the fuck up about your gayness” Kacchan snickers. 

“Icy hot is in a dress” Shoto looks down at his outfit, his face flushes red. 

“I hate everything about this, I’m going to change.” My boyfriend grumbles as he starts to walk out of the room, he freezes right before he gets to the door. 

“I really don’t want to go out there like this”

“Don’t worry babe I’ll go with you, I look weird too” we walk out of the classroom hand in hand. 

The rest of our classmates are out in the hall staring at us. 

“The others will let you all in on what we found out, please don’t ask about the costumes, we are going to change” I say while walking briskly past the dumbfounded heroes in training.

I woke up in my room the next morning. Last night we got together and discussed what we found out. We can change what happens if we try really hard. I step out of the dorms an am immediately confused.  _ Where is my school? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz please don’t-Alec
> 
> What if I just *puts Todoroki in dress*-Liz
> 
> Just give the poor boy his school back-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	11. HISTORY HAS IT’S EYES ON YOU

_ Izuku’s pov _

The enteric dorm room looks diffrent. Like a…. _ stage? _ What’s going on where are my friends?

“Midoriya!” A familiar voice says from behind me. I turn around and am greeted by kacchan, who is wearing a very odd outfit. 

“Kacchan what is going on where are the dorms?” He looks at me confused. 

“Dorms? Are you okay sir?” He asked sincerely. Hold the freaking phone.  _ He called me Midoriya?!?!?! _ Unless it’s to yell at me he never calls me anything other than deku. Uraraka turns the corner, her eyes light up when she sees me. 

“Izu!!”  _ Izu?  _ Only Sho calls me that. She runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. I push her off. She’s wearing the blue dress from yesterday. 

“What the hell is going on, where is Sho?” I ask urgently. 

“She’s with her husband getting ready to go to London. Bakugou, What is going on with my husband?” 

“HUSBAND?” I yell. 

“I’m not anyone’s husband” 

“Izu come on you probably just need some rest-“ Uraraka tries to grab my hand but I pull away. 

“Stop calling me that, only Sho and my mom get to call me that” my breathing is frantic now.

“I thought your mom was dead, she died when you were seven, right?”  _ Oh my god.  _

“What is going on here” oh thank god kirishima, maybe he knows what’s going on. 

“Kiri, thank goodness do you have any idea what’s going on” 

“Kiri?” The three say at the same time. 

“Ok what the hell is wrong with you guys, whatever I’m done with this where is Aizawa”

“That’s actually why I came to talk to you, he would like to see you in his office as soon as possible” Kacchan says. 

“Maybe he is actually sane” I run off and go to his room. I open the door and at greeted with Mr. Aizawa wearing a uniform that american soldiers wore during out of their wars. 

He looks  _ awake?  _ That’s new. 

[SENSEI:]

I was younger than you are now

When I was given my first command

I led my men straight into a massacre

I witnessed their deaths firsthand

I made every mistake

And felt the shame rise in me

And even now I lie awake

[SENSEI (DENKI/IIDA):]

Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)

(Whoa…)

(Whoa…)

(Yeah)

Where did they come from. 

[DEKU/SENSEI (CLASS):]

History has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)

(Whoa…)

(Whoa…)

(Yeah)

Why the heck is everyone acting so weird. They all have blue uniforms on, along with guns. Why can’t they just use their quirks. 

[SENSEI:]

Let me tell you what I wish I'd known

When I was young and dreamed of glory

You have no control

[EVERYONE (but deku):]

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

[SENSEI:]

I know that we can win

I know that greatness lies in you

But remember from here on in

[SENSEI/DEKU and men (CLASS):]

History has its eyes on you (Whoa oh oh…)

(Whoa…)

(Whoa…)

[EVERYONE:]

History has its eyes on you

The class quickly disbursed. 

“Sensei where is Sho and what the heck is going on”

“Sensei? Please Izuku call me Sir” oh my god. OH MY- 

“OH MY GOD, we are actually  _ in  _ the musical now. That makes so much more sense ok, who do you think you are and who am I” I say while grinning like a crazy person. 

“Son, what is wrong with you. Did you get hit too hard by one of the red coats?” What the heck is a red coat. 

“I’m just fine  _ sir _ what are redcoats and do you know where Shoto Schuyler is?” I ask while rolling back and forth on the balls of my feet. 

“Umm redcoats are the British forces, isn’t Shoto your sister-in-law” damit. I thought yesterday we changed the script. I guess because of that change things escalated. 

“Thank you sir may I be dismissed?” Whoa that was weird and formal and I don’t talk like that. Ok Izuku just keep calm and focus on finding Sho. 

“Yes you may” I bow out of habit and he looks at me weird. 

“Sorry sir force of habit” I exit the room and walk down the former hallway. Now it just looks old and worn down. 

“Where the hell am I?” I ask myself. Ok gather what you know. Shoto is who knows where. I’m married to Uraraka. Kacchan is  _ nice?  _ I don’t call Kirishima Kiri anymore. The rest of the class are soldiers. We look and act like Americans. Wasn’t there some kind of war between Britain and the US. Maybe that’s what  _ this  _ is. Ok I just need to find a computer, pen and paper, and Shoto. I can search up the war on my phone, so that problem is solved. if I find Uraraka I can ask her. 

“Excuse me do you know where my wife is?” I ask Denki. He shrugs and gets back to work on cleaning a canon. 

“If you see her may you tell her I was looking for her” 

“Yes sir, so what do you want it to be?” Denki asks. I hum in response. 

“Girl or boy?” Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit Uraraka is having a KID!? It sure as hell ain’t mine. I am gay for Shoto Todoroki. 

“Uh boy” I quickly ran off. Where the hell is that girl. I ran into kacchan. 

“Izuku the dual is the other way” DUAL??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three duals which one is this  
> -the authors


	12. TEN DUAL COMMANDENT

“Sorry kacchan I’ll be there in a minute, have you seen Uraraka?”

“No I haven’t but we really should be going” he grabs my wrist, much to my protest. Kacchan continues to pull me along. Suddenly I’m standing on a field. I’m losing time! I need to keep focusing on me. 

[MEN:]

One, two, three, four

[EVERYONE:]

Five, six, seven, eight, nine…

[KACCHAN/DEKU/KIRISHIMA/TETSUTETSU:]

It's the Ten Duel Commandments

Kiri Vs tetsutetsu I guess. 

[EVERYONE:]

It's the Ten Duel Commandments

Number one!

[KIRISHIMA:]

The challenge: demand satisfaction

If they apologize, no need for further action

[EVERYONE:]

Number two!

[TETSUTETSU:]

If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second

That must be what I’m here for. 

[DEKU:]

Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned

[CLASS:]

Number three!

[TETSUTETSU:]

Have your seconds meet face to face

[KACCHAN:]

Negotiate a peace…

DEKU:]

Or negotiate a time and place

[KACCHAN:]

This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits

[CLASS:]

Most disputes die, and no one shoots

Number four!

[KIRI:]

If they don't reach a peace, that's alright

Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site

[DEKU:]

You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility

[KACCHAN:]

You have him turn around so he can have deniability

[CLASS:]

Five!

TETSUTETSU:]

Duel before the sun is in the sky

[CLASS:]

Pick a place to die where it's high and dry

Number six!

[DEKU:]

Leave a note for your next of kin

Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in

[CLASS:]

Seven!

[TETSUTETSU:]

Confess your sins. Ready for the moment

Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent

[CLASS:]

Number eight!

[THE FOUR:]

Your last chance to negotiate

Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…

[KACCHAN:]

Izuku

[DEKU:]

kacchan, sir

[KACCHAN:]

Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?

[DEKU:]

Sure

But your man has to answer for his words, 

[KACCHAN:]

With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir

[DEKU:]

Hang on, how many men died because He was inexperienced and ruinous?

[KACCHAN:]

Okay, so we're doin' this

[CLASS:]

Number nine!

[DEKU:]

Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then count

[MEN:]

One two three four

[EVERYONE:]

Five six seven eight nine

[DEKU/KACCHAN:]

Number

[CLASS:]

Ten paces!

[DEKU/KACCHAN:]

Fire!

As the gun fires I get really dizzy. I feel my memory slipping away slowly. NO! I am Izuku Midoriya. I go to UA high school. I want to become the next symbol of peace. I love shoto todoroki i-I I’m a h-her-

_ What’s a UA high school? _

_ Symbol of peace? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say my bad-Liz
> 
> Shut up-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	13. MEET ME INSIDE

_ Izuku’s pov _

Where am I, I thought there was a dual going on, whatever the shot must’ve sent me into a dizzy spell. 

DEKU]

Hey! do you yield?

[KACCHAN]

You shot him in the side!

Yes, he yields!

[KIRISHIMA]

I’m satisfied

[KACCHAN]

Yo, we gotta clear the field!

[DEKU]

Go! We won

[CLASS]

Here comes the General!

[KACCHAN]

This should be fun

[ AIZAWA]

What is the meaning of this? Bakugou, get a medic for the General

[KACCHAN]

Yes, sir

[AIZAWA]

you will never agree with me

But believe me, these young men don’t speak for me

Thank you for your service

[KACCHAN]

Let’s ride!

[AIZAWA]

Midoriya!

[DEKU]

Sir!

[AIZAWA]

Meet me inside

[CLASS]

Meet him inside! Meet him inside!

Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!

AIZAWA]

Son—

DEKU]

Don’t call me son

[AIZAWA]

This war is hard enough

Without infighting—

[DEKU]

He called you out. We called his bluff

AIZAWA]

You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south

[DEKU]

You're absolutely right, Kirishima should have shot him in the mouth

That would’ve shut him up

[AIZAWA]

Son—

[DEKU]

I’m notcha son—

AIZAWA]

Watch your tone

I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown

[DEKU (OVERLAPPING)]

These men take your name and they rake it

Through the mud

[AIZAWA]

My name’s been through a lot, I can take it

[DEKU]

Well, I don’t have your name. I don’t have your titles

I don’t have your land

But, if you—

[AIZAWA]

No—

[DEKU]

If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war

[AIZAWA]

Or you could die and we need you alive

DEKU]

I’m more than willing to die—

[AIZAWA]

Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive—

[DEKU]

Call me son one more time—

[AIZAWA]

Go home, Izuku

That’s an order from your commander

[DEKU]

Sir—

AIZAWA]

Go home

I walk back to my room and gather my things. A letter is on my desk from me? I don’t remember writing this. 

“Whoever reads this, find Shoto Todoroki otherwise known as shoto Schuyler in this world, get him to remember somehow. If it’s me, or Kacchan is reading this. Just go to the address on the bottom left corner of the page and trust the man there. He wants to help you remember who you are. Please just trust yourself it will make sense soon.”  _ Weird  _ why would I write this. Todoroki? How did I forget who I am? The address is on the way home so I guess I could look. 

I walk into the bar about a block away from Uaraka’s and my house. A lone man in an odd black cloak is sitting alone. I sit down across from him. 

“Hello sir, I am Izuku Midoriya you wanted to see me” as I shake his hand flashes of things pass through my mind. Kacchan, quirkless, notebook, mom, swan dive, almight, one for all, sludge, UA, robot, bones, fight, USJ, sports festival, hero killer, Shoto, test, shoto, Kota, Kacchan, shoto, all for one, hero, eri, overhaul, shoto, tea, smile, shoto, villain, singing, shoto. 

“What the hell?” It all comes back to me. Jesus that was close. The person in front of me looks familiar.  _ The villain? _

“Are you awake?” He asks frantically. 

“Y-yes?” Why does he look so scared. 

“I’m sorry they threatened my family. I had to use my quirk on you guys” he pushes his cloak down.  _ He looks like a 12 year old.  _

“I had to deepen it so I could get the league away from my family, Bakugou, and the rest of your class should be waking up soon” Jesus this guy just won’t let me talk. 

“I have to put you back to sleep now though, the others know what to do” 

“Slow down, what the heck are you talking about” 

“In order for the quirk to break the musical has to finish and for it to finish the main character has to die b-but don’t worry no one who dies now is going to permanently be gone it’s like being unconscious for a while” what the hell is wrong with this kid. 

“Do you want to sit down? You look exhausted” he nods and sits. 

“Sorry I’m just really stressed right now and I-“ 

“Are you ok?” I ask. He looks at me confused 

“Yeah I’m fine? What about you though I just told you that you had to die, just ‘cause it’s not permanent doesn’t mean it won’t hurt” 

“I’ve accepted the fact that Kacchan is going to kill me from the beginning, I’m just glad it isn’t permanent” I laugh. 

“Now start from the beginning”

“Ok so the league took my family and said I had to break into UA campus” 

“But how did you get in” he couldn’t break in because of the security and none of the teachers or students saw him. 

“Someone let me in. They said they were a mole” my eyes widened. If it was by my dorm then the traitor is one of my classmates. 

“Did you see their face?” 

“No sorry”

“It’s fine I just wanna catch this kid, continue with the story” 

“So I used my quirk on you, but then the league was still going to kill my family so I deepened it to get them out, and now we’re here, in the middle of the Revolutionary war without quirks or technology” he rants. 

“Can you wake up my classmates and teachers?” I ask. 

“I can but in order for this to play our right only bakugou knows that he has to kill you and that it won’t be permanent, I talked to him earlier today, he said it’s fine if it won’t actually kill you, it you have to go back to sleep” 

“That’s fine but where is Sho?” I ask.  _ I need to see him, I need to tell him I’ll be fine.  _

“Don’t worry he is ok, he is awake and knows what going on, other then you dying, he would never let that happen” thank god

“Ok put me back to sleep then once we are out I’m going to find your family and save them” he nods. He places his hands on my forehead. 

_ Where am I? _

_ I thought I was on my way home? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that happened
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Who do you think the U.A. traitor is?
> 
> -the authors


	14. I GUESS IM GOING TO LONDON

I wake up in a cabin next to a lake. There is a strange man in the house that has been packing for a while. He hasn’t said a word to me. Olooked in the mirror about two days ago. My scar is gone and I now have strawberry blonde hair. I hate everything.

“Sho? Are you going to pack?” He asks. A memory hits me right in my head.  _ London? Uraraka? Izuku? _

“Actually I’m going to go visit my sister” the man gives me a hug.  _ Can’t he see that I’m a boy and I’m like 20 years younger than him.  _ He pulls me in for a kiss but I turn my head so it hits my cheek. He kind of looks like a pro hero I saw on tv, whatever. I just need to find Izu or a phone. I walk down the street of town. Somehow I know the way, like I walked this path before.  _ Weird.  _ I walk up to the door and knock it. Uraraka opens it slightly. 

“Oh todoroki it’s you, thank god...wait, what’s your quirk” she asks while looking me up and down. 

“Half hot half cold, where is Izuku?” I walk inside. 

“He is in his study, I think he is in character, bakugou and the others stopped by earlier, everyone else knows what going on but bakugou seemed off” why is izuku that only one not knowing what’s going on. 

“Mail for Izuku Midoriya!” A voice says through the door. Uraraka answers and takes the letter. 

“I’m going to go see him you should probably stay out here he’s…..not himself” she walks down the hall and into a room. I sneak behind her and listen in. 

“Izu there is a letter for you from the general” she says. I’ll kill her for using my nickname. 

“Can you please read it for me” a familiar voice asks. I feel my eyes start to water. I feel like I haven’t heard that voice in so long. 

“Izuku Midoriya Troops are waiting in the field for you, If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide, Oh, Izuku Midoriya, I have soldiers that will yield for you, If we manage to get this right, They'll surrender by early light, The world will never be the same

Izuku- from Aizawa” 

“I’ll be heading out today Uraraka” I hear shuffling and a surprised gasp from my ‘sister’. If they kissed in killing someone. 

“I know about the baby,” he says softly. Baby?……..BABY?! If she defiled my izuku in any way I’ll kick her ass. 

“Just, make it back safely please” she mumbles. I hear footsteps coming to the door as I duck around the corner. Izuku steps out of the office, followed by his ‘wife’. Omg gay panic I love his hair. It’s pulled neatly back into a ponytail. He walks out the front door and straight into whatever kind of war we are fighting in this show. 

“You’re pregnant?” I yell. 

“I don’t know! Maybe. Remember we only got here like four days ago we might’ve done it before it’s not my fault” I hate everything about this stupid quirk. 

“Whatever, it’s not like you're going to have to raise the baby, so it should be fine right?” She didn’t seem to like me saying that. 

“Whatever, it’s not like you have to push a freaking watermelon out of your under parts!” She snaps. 

“YOU FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND” she stayed quiet after that one. 

“How do we get this to stop?” I ask. We both walked into the kitchen and sat down. 

“Just like before we have to complete the musical, we can’t find Sero or Iida and that’s all the rest of us know, Bakugou said that he had it handled which probably means he’s gonna try to fight a musical or something” that’s sounds accurate, stupid, but accurate. 

“He’s gonna try to kill my boyfriend isn’t he?” I ask while repeatedly banging my head on the table. 

“Probably, most likely it won’t be permanent, I mean, Kirishima already sort of killed tetsutetsu tetsutetsu from class 1-b, but he want acting any different from normal meaning that bakugou probably told him after they woke up” Urarka says. 

“Thank god” I breathed out. Everyone has been so worried about Izu the entire time and it’s getting on my nerves. 

“So what now?” She asks. 

“I guess I’m going to London”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is shoto gonna kill uraraka  
> Is uraraka gonna give birth to a watermelon   
> Will shoto ever get used to not having his scar  
> Will the authors ever stop torturing you  
> Find out soon after three hours of crying!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> -the authors


	15. THE BATTLE OF U.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you have no idea how much Liz cried during this chapter-Alec
> 
> Shut up you cried too-Liz
> 
> Also everyone’s appearance has changed a bit because people didn’t have pink skin or bright yellow hair-Alec
> 
> Damn just gonna ignore me-Liz

_ 3rd person _

[EVERYONE:]

The battle of Yorktown

1781

A young Sero dressed like a early US soldier stands waiting for Izuku to return. 

[SERO:]

Monsieur midoriya 

He shakes the oblivious hero’s hand

[DEKU:]

Monsieur Sero 

[SERO:]

In command where you belong

[DEKU:]

How you say, no sweat

We're finally on the field

We've had quite a run

[SERO:]

Immigrants:

[BOTH:]

We get the job done

[DEKU:]

So what happens if we win?

[SERO:]

I go back to France

I bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance

[DEKU:]

We'll be with you when you do

[SERO:]

Go lead your men

[DEKU:]

I’ll see you on the other side

[SERO:]

'Til we meet again, let's go!

Soldiers gather in the middle of the former sports field. 

[EVERYONE:]

I am not throwin' away my shot!

I am not throwin' away my shot!

Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young

Scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwin' away my shot!

I am not throwin' away my shot!

Izuku stands up on a makeshift stage in front of his former classmates who look very confused by his actions. 

[DEKU:]

'Til the world turns upside down…

“What is he doing?” Kirishima hisses to his boyfriend. 

“Just go with it” everyone awake says at the same time causing them to get weird looks from other. 

[EVERYONE:]

'Til the world turns upside down!

[DEKU:]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

This is where it gets me: on my feet

The enemy ahead of me

If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me

Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me

Then I remember my Uraraka’s expecting me...

Not only that, my uraraka's expecting

“Ochako is pregnant?” Asui askes a newly visible hagakure

“She fucked deku?” Mina askes bluntly. 

“More than likely deku fucked her”Denki says while gawking at a now brown skinned Mina. The girls look at him, confused by his statement. 

We gotta go, gotta get the job done

Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!

“The walls at the dorms are thin” he shrugs. 

Take the bullets out your gun!   
  


“Deku is a top?” Mina exclaims 

[EVERYONE:]

What?

[DEKU:]

The bullets out your gun!

[EVERYONE:]

What?

[DEKU:]

We move under cover and we move as one

Through the night, we have one shot to live another day

We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away

We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it

It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet

The code word is 'Rochambeau' dig me?

[EVERYONE:]

Rochambeau!

[DEKU:]

You have your orders now, go, man, go!

And so the American experiment begins

With my friends all scattered to the winds

How did we know that this plan would work?

We had a spy on the inside

That's right

[EVERYONE:]

Tenya iida!

[IIDA:]

A tailor spyin' on the British government!

I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it

[EVERYONE:]

Up

[IIDA:]

To my brother's revolutionary covenant

I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!

See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians

We in the shit now, somebody's gotta shovel it!

tenya iida, I need no introduction

When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!

Villains invade the field. Screams and yells can be heard throughout the field. 

“Kirishima!” A voice rings out. 

EVERYONE:]

Let's go! Woo!

Left! Right! Hold!

Go!

What! What! What!

[DEKU:]

After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet

[SERO:]

We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief

[IIDA:]

And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead

“How many did we lose?” a panting Denki askes. Across the field bakugou sits next to his bleeding boyfriend. Denki, sero, and Mina spot the crying boy. 

“Kiri!” The three yell as they run over. 

“What happened?” Mina askes through her tears. 

“I-I forgot we didn’t have q-quirks and jumped in front of a bullet meant for this idiot” the former red now natural black haired boy says through coughs. 

“A doctor came by, he said that they won’t be able to help him with their current technology, all we can do is make him comfortable,” Bakugou says while crying. 

“Stop crying, it’s not very manly bakubae, I’ll be fine remember” Kirishima says while bringing his hand up to the crying blonde’s face. 

“It’s just like taking a nap” his eyes slip closed and his hand falls. 

“Oh my god” Mina claps her hand over her mouth with tears running down her face. Denki and Sero are frozen in the shock of seeing their best friend die. 

“We had a kid you know,” bakugou says suddenly. 

“At least, in this world Eri, the girl Deku rescued, is our daughter, what am I going to tell her?” 

“I’m sorry you four but we have to move the body” a voice says from behind them. 

“You touch him you die” bakugou hisses at the now terrified doctor. 

“Please sir, let us do our-“ the doctor cuts himself off. 

“What the hell” kirishima’s body starts to turn to faded red dust flying up into the air. All along the field other bodies do the same thing. A purple dust trail catches Denki’s eyes

“T-that’s Shinso’s color!” He shouts. 

“Go find your man, we will take care of Bakubro” Sero and Mina shout, Denki runs off. 

“Bakugou are you going to be ok?” Sero asks. 

“Y-yeah I’ll be fine, I need to go tell our daughter that her dad is dead” 

With Denki. 

“Shinso!” The blonde haired boy yells. 

“Denki!” A voice says back. 

“Shinso, I know you aren’t the best fighter when you can’t use your quirk and I saw purple and I thought-“ he gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his. 

“That purple was Jiro, she died in front of me, it was her” the brown haired brown says. Denki’s eyes widen. 

“Who else?” 

“Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Aoyama, and iida”  _ jesus _

“Don’t forget Kirishima” Denki mumbles. 

“What?” Shinso askes. 

“He died in front of bakugou, Mina, sero, and I” shinso freezes. 

“I saw red but I thought it was someone else”

“Anyone from class 1-B?” Denki askes, trying to get his mind off of his dead friends. 

“Everyone died except for me and kendo who is injured and probably isn’t going to make it” Shinso’s eyes well with tears. 

“My entire class is dead”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof-Liz
> 
> That’s all you have to say-Alec
> 
> This was your idea you evil shit-Liz
> 
> SHUT UP NO IT WASNT I DINT KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT-Alec
> 
> Yeah mhm-Liz


	16. DEAR ERI

3rd person pov

“Ok so the deaths aren’t permanent?” Mina askes. After they cleaned up the field the rest of class 1-a and Shinso who is now the only survivor from class 1-b decided to meet up at Todoroki’s house. 

“Yeah, but we don’t know how long this shit is going to take, also every still asleep in this world thinks they are dead” bakugou responded, thinking of an unknowing Eri he is going to have to tell that her dad is dead. 

“Bakugou, why were you the only one the director told about this?” Todoroki askes from his spot on the table. The director is what they’ve all been calling the person controlling the musical. 

“Because there is something I need to do, I can’t do it yet though I have to wait for the perfect moment according to the director”

“What do you have to do?” Asui askes. 

“I have to wait until icy hot leaves for London, deku publishes so thing called the Reynolds pamphlet, then I’m supposed to kill him” the class stares at how casually bakugou just said he was going to kill deku. 

“I know what the Reynolds pamphlet is” shinso mumbles. 

“It was a essay written by a guy named Alexander Hamilton about how he cheated on his wife then paid the girl’s husband hush money, come to think of it this musical is very similar to his life, his son was shot and killed in a dual, then after a presidential election a guy named Aaron burr killed him in a dual”

“What?” Denki askes like the idiot he is. 

“They teach a lot of random crap in general studies,” he shrugs. 

“Also todoroki you’ve got to stop wearing pants, your going to get in trouble” 

“Fuck off Shinso I’ll wear what I want, you really think that the other people around aren’t going to notice you and Denki kissing, if any of us have to watch out it’s you two, you’re both gay men in the fallout of the revolutionary war, not exactly acceptable” shoto says. Everyone’s attitude deflated quickly. 

“I’ve got to go, I have to go tell Eri about Kirishima'' bakugou stands up. 

“We could go with you” Mina suggests. 

“No I should do this by myself, plus it’s not really real right, so it should be fine in the long run” bakugou goes back to his house. He gathers up his emotions and walks in. Immediately treated by a cheerful small girl. 

“Papa!” She looks back through the doorway, expecting her dad to walk through. 

BAKUGOU:]

Dear Eri

How to say to you?

Sometime last week

Your father breathed your name

And like a flame

That flickers out too soon

He died

The small girl freezes. 

He’s gone

He dedicated every day to you

He changed my life

At this point bakugou has tears running down his face. 

He made my life worthwhile

And when you smile

I know a part of him lives on

I know I can go on

You have come of age with our young nation

We bleed and fight for you

Sometimes it seems that's all we do

And you and I will build a strong foundation

And I'll be here…

“Daddy’s gone?”Eri askes with tears in her eyes. 

“Only for a while kiddo, he’ll be back soon”  _ hopefully.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof
> 
> -the authors


	17. DEAR ERI PT 2

“Katsuki!?” I yell out to the void. I woke up here an hour ago I’m guessing. Everything is dark and I can’t find anyone. I’ve been wandering around this place looking for something. The last thing I render is getting shot while in the musical. At least I’m probably not dead. I shouldn’t be dead but I might be. It makes sense that I would be dead, but I don’t feel dead. Not that I know what death feels like. This is probably close ughhhhh I miss Katsuki and the squad. This is so boring without them around. 

“Denki!? Mina!? Sero!?” I see a light flash in the distance. I take off running toward it. I keep running until I get to a set of red doors. 

“What the hell?” I mumble to no one in particular. I bust open the doors and am immediately greeted by a warm hug. 

“Kirishima!!” A familiar voice calls out. They release me from the bone-crushing hug and I see their face. 

“Testsutestu?” I ask. 

“Man I thought you were still alive, can’t believe you went and got yourself killed” he hands his hand out to me. I grab it and pull him in. 

“Oi metalhead!” A female voice says. Kendo from class 1-b pops up from a chair. After tetsutetsu releases me I get a good look around. We are in a theater. Complete with the red velvet chairs and an extravagant stage.

“Ok what the heck is going on and why are we in a theater?” I ask.

“Wait, Kirishima?” A familiar hero-in-training with a killer ponytail asks while standing up from a seat. 

“Yamomo!!!” I cheer. 

“Don’t forget muah” Aoyama, Iida, hagakure, and Jiro all stand up. Along with the rest of class 1-b. 

“Ayeeeeeee” we all run to each other and get into a big group hug. We stay like this for a while, enjoying each other’s company. I’m just glad to have people around again. 

“Kirishima, you’ve got to watch this,” Jiro says while chuckling. On the stage, our classmates and Shinso from class 1-b gather around a house. 

“Ok, so the deaths aren’t permanent?” Mina askes. 

“Whoa,” I say while taking a seat next to Jiro. 

“This is cool”

“And the better thing is, they can’t hear or see us, it’s like they are actually in the world of the musical” Jiro responds while laughing. 

“Yeah, but we don’t know how long this shit is going to take, also every still asleep in this world thinks they are dead,” katsuki says while staring at the floor. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen bakugou that upset before,” Iida says while chopping his hand through the air. Unlike him, I’ve seen bakugou at his worst. 

Flashback 

“The festival went amazing you guys, but I’m gonna go to bed,” I say to the squad. Bakugou hasn’t been seen since we got back to the dorms but neither has midoriya so they’re probably just meeting up with almight. They’ve been having secret meetings ever since midoriya and Katsuki got into that fight. I walk away from the commons and into my room. I get into pajamas and start winding down for bed. I hear a knock on my door. 

“Just a minute!” I call out. I threw on some sweat pants that were laying on the foot of my bed. I open the door and am greeted by a crying katsuki. He throws himself onto me and engulfs me into a hug. 

“Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?” I ask. I move him to my bed and close the door. He probably doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. 

“Katsuki, what’s wrong,” I ask while kneeling in front of him. 

“S-shut up shity hair”

“Ok, ok,” I say he resumes his crying and pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around him. 

“Fuck you” he chokes out. 

“Yup, ok, just let it out” he proceeds to throw random insults and curse words at me until he calms down. 

“Ok I’m fine now I’m gonna go, love you, good night,” he says while pushing me away and trying to walk out. I grab his wrist and pull him into me.

“Shity hair I will blow your hot face-up” 

“Don’t do that” I say. I feel my face heat up with frustration and anger. 

“Don’t just walk away from me and pretend this didn’t happen!” I say. He stops tugging at me. 

“Sit down, now,” I say. He sits down next to me, not putting up any fight. 

“What happened?” I ask, calmer now that he's listening. 

“My grandpa passed away, I was too busy at that damn festival to be there” his fist clenched and small sparks started to pop off them. 

“He was always there for me, taught me how to be strong, even when he got sick, he was still there especially after the kidnapping, I was dealing with a lot of stuff and he helped me through it, I knew he was sick, I knew he didn’t have that much time left but I still went to that stupid festival and I wasn’t there for him” 

“Katsuki, why didn’t you tell anyone, we would’ve understood,” I say sympathetically. 

“I just didn’t want to cause any issues,” he says softly. 

“I’ll just go” he starts. 

“Hell no, you are coming here and cuddling”

Present-day

“Bakugou, why were you the only one the director told about this?” Todoroki asks from his spot on the stage. 

“Maybe we’ll find some answers,” Iida shouts. 

“Because there is something I need to do, I can’t do it yet though I have to wait for the perfect moment according to the director” oh no I know that tone, that’s what he sounds like when he thinks of killing Midoriya. 

“What do you have to do?” Asui asks. Bakugou smirks. 

“Kill him” everyone sweat drops. 

“But only after he writes this thing called the Reynolds pamphlet or some shit”

“Typical, at least Midoriya won’t be dead,” I say while leaning back into my seat. 

“I know what the Reynolds pamphlet is,” shinso says bluntly. The others on-stage look at top him funny. 

“It was an essay written by a guy named Alexander Hamilton about how he cheated on his wife then paid the girl’s husband hush money, come to think of it this musical is very similar to his life, his son was shot and killed in a duel, then after a presidential election a guy named Aaron burr killed him in a dual”

“So this is what they teach in Gen-Ed,” we all say at the same time. 

“What?” Denki asks. 

“They teach a lot of random crap in general studies,” he shrugs. 

“Also todoroki you’ve got to stop wearing pants, you're going to get in trouble” shinso adds, Jiro snorts. 

“Fuck off Shinso I’ll wear what I want, you think that the other people around aren’t going to notice you and Denki kissing if any of us have to watch out it’s you two, your both gay men in the revolutionary war, not exactly acceptable,” shoto says. Yeah, that part sucked, Bakugou and I had to hide the fact that we somehow got a daughter and were married. 

“I’ve got to go, I have to go tell Eri about Kirishima'' bakugou stands up. 

“Yeesh, poor kid” hagakure says under her breath. 

“We could go with you” Mina suggests. 

“If he had a quirk she would be blown sky-high,” yamomo says while adjusting her ponytail. 

“No I should do this by myself, plus its not real right, so it should be fine in the long run” the others nod and exit the stage. Leaving katsuki alone. Eri runs onto the stage and into his arms. 

“Papa!” She looks around, expecting me to walk through. I sink into my chair. Some music starts up. 

BAKUGOU:]

Dear Eri

How to say to you?

Sometime last week

Your father breathed your name

And like a flame

That flickers out too soon

He died

Eri freezes in place. I feel my eyes fill up with tears. 

He’s gone

He dedicated every day to you

He changed my life

At this point, bakugou has tears running down his face. 

“You guys aren’t allowed to watch this-“ I started, everyone had already turned around in their seats or covered their eyes in some way. 

He made my life worthwhile

And when you smile

I know a part of him lives on

I know I can go on

“Thank you all,” I say. 

“If we didn’t and he found out he would blow our heads off,” Jiro says. 

“True”

You have come of age with our young nation

We bleed and fight for you

Sometimes it seems that's all we do

And you and I will build a strong foundation

And I'll be here…

“Daddy’s gone?”Eri askes with tears in her eyes. 

“Only for a while kiddo, he’ll be back soon”

The stage lights go out. 

“Oof” tetsutetsu says kendo smakes him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof pt 2  
> -the authors


	18. FINDING ANSWERS

“So, what now?” askes one of the kids from class 1-b. After bakugou sang the lights went out and haven’t been back on for a while. 

“We could look around for an exit,” Yamomo says. After we discussed it we decided to split up into classes. Class 1-b stays in the theater while we go look for a way out. 

“It shouldn’t be dangerous but stay on guard guys” I say. We all head backstage, wondering what we’ll find. As we turn the corner I see something that makes my blood run cold.  _ Oh my god _

“What the hell?” Everywhere there are crystal holding...people? We all freeze. Where is katsuki!!??

“Where are our friends!?” I yell. This snaps the others out of their trance. 

“Find them now, maybe we can get them out!” Jiro, yamomo and hagakure no doubt are looking for the other girls, while aoyama and iida go off to look for teachers. I go look for the other guys, especially Bakugou. I want-no I  _ need _ to see him. I need to know he’s safe. Not just safe but ok, mentally he needs to come out of this thing my same katsuki. The same one who forced our entire class to help him ask me out. The same one who we had to chain up at the sports festival. The one who was so worried after we saved Eri and I got hurt. Damn it I need to find him. 

I walk down the row of crystals looking anywhere for someone I know. Hmmm? Something seems off, some of the crystals are different sizes depending on who is on them. Could it have something so with their quirk? I’ve seen a few sidekicks of pros I know and their crystals are some of the biggest I’ve seen. Could it have to do with how powerful their quirk is. I need to find a pro to see if I’m right. If their crystal is bigger then I’ll know I’m on the right track to figuring this out. Whoa speak of the devil is that almight!? I almost ran past him completely. I laugh softly to myself. His crystal is so small though and really transparent. Shouldn’t it be one of the biggest. 

“Hello?” I tap on the weird rock. 

“Almight?” No response. Maybe I was wrong about the crystals having to do with power. Though, he did retire right after that big fight. Maybe he is completely out of power, weird. I make a mental note of where he is,  _ row 165 place 32  _ and start running again. If almight is here some of the class might be nearby. Meaning that Katsuki is close. I wonder how the others are doing. We should meet up at some point but I haven’t seen anyone other than almight. I should be fine as long as I keep counting the rows so far they have been about 50 people per row and 165 rows so how many people is that...I don’t know I failed math. 17 sidekicks and one retired pro, no students. Weird, now that I think of it all of the side kicks were scattered in rows 130-140 could it have something to do with their positions as heroes, and if I just saw almight that that would mean all of the other pros should be showing up in the next couple of rows. 

The first two spots were civilians but then I saw a huge one. Who could that be? I run a little faster and see a flash of blond hair. Oh great, the loud blonde. Present mic...I don’t know whether to be excited or annoyed. There is just something about the Aziawa family attracting blondes. First sensei and Mic then Shinso and Denki. Poor guys need some sleep in that house. Row 166 spot 3 ok next. Last pro in the row moving on. 

Five pros in row 167

43 in 168

5 including Aziawa in 169 

32 pro and 10 sidekicks in 170

I should find a piece of paper I’m not gonna remember any of this. I really hope yamomo figured out her quirk and was able to write this all down. She and the other teams should’ve already been through here. Unless I’ve been taking longer then I thought and they already met up...that would be less than good. Row 171, 172, 173, 186, 193. So much running, iida should be through all of it by now. I see two giant crystals and one that almost touches the ceiling in the back but they might just be some strong pros. A few more have been scattered here and there and I saw the first student in row 182. I think they were in their second year. Row 198, basically everyone there is a student including Asui, uraraka, ojiro, Koda, Sato,shoji, tokoyami, and the pervert. They were all humongous. How much power does my class have!?!?!? The more important question is can I beat them when we become pros. I want to be number 1 or at least in the top four. I don’t have a chance at all in beating bakugou or todoroki, no one really knows the full extent of Midoriya’s power so I don’t know. We don’t even know his actual quirk name people just started calling it super power. Ok row 199, those huge crystals are so close. I can’t wait to see who they are. Spots 1-23 civilians. Oh god, my-my friends. THEY’RE HUGE! Sero, Mina, and Denki. They’re stronger than most pros!? Now to see if I can get them out. 

“Hey guys, it’s me Kirishima, your bro? Not gonna talk, ok fine” just like the others I don’t get any response. Time for a closer look. Are they...in pain? Mina’s face is scrunched up and Denki is breathing really fast. Something is wrong. 

“What is this doing to you guys?” I feel my face heat up with anger. How did I not notice the others, I was so focused on finding my squad that I didn’t even see how the people inside were feeling. I’m a horrible hero. 

“I’ll be back for you” I start running again. Row 200, only the three crystals I've been seeing. The smaller wines have got to be at least 50 meters up and 30 across. The big one could be 200 by 150 for all I know. That's what I was expecting for almight but ok…?

“Hey! Kiri!!!” Jiro shouts out from across the way. I dead sprint to them. 

“So, who's in there?” I ask while panting. 

“Bakugou and todoroki are in the smaller ones and deku is in the big one” iida says while chopping his hand through the air. 

“We can see Todoroki but he was shouting something earlier so we know it’s him” so we can hear through the substance but not break through. This keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

“Katsuki” I whisper breathlessly. 

“Where is he?” I ask. The others here should know who I’m talking about. 

“This way” yamomo grabs my wrist and starts to tug me around to the back. Never mind 30 meters around this is more like 50! 

“Here” the ponytail clad hero-in-training says solemnly. I take one look at Katsuki's face and know this isn’t good. 

He’s hurting, so much. There are beads of sweat running down his face and small grunts can be heard. I raise my hand up to the substance keeping me from saving him and place it right where his heart is. My face heats up with anger. I want to save him, to comfort him again. His mouth starts to move, as if he’s saying something. 

“K-k-kiri” he stutters out through the walls. I feel tears run down my face. Damn it, he’s fighting for me, and it’s probably hurting him more. I’m gonna have to apologize so much when I get him back.  _ If I get him _ -NO! Don’t you dare think like that Kirishima. Bakugou would kill me if he knew I almost thought that. 

“I’ll save you, I know I will” I whisper. The tender moment cut short by an ear shattering scream. Yamomo and I look at each other and start running back to the others. Only to be met with a running jiro. 

“There is something wrong with Midoriya” she cries out. More screams can be heard. 

“What’s going on?” I yell. Iida, aoyama and hagakure are back up from deku’s prison that is now glowing a faint green. 

“It started glowing and then Midoriya started yelling from inside!” Hagakure yells over the noise. A loud crash sounds out, followed by a flash of white. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say....my bad-Alec
> 
> Bruh-Liz


	19. BAD VIBE

When the light clears we’re all back in the theater. 

“You guys shouldn’t have gone back there” a kid that appeared out of nowhere says. Ok Kiri, do what Denki taught you, he learned from shinso who learned from Aziawa so it must be right. 

Vibe check him to see if he’s a threat. 

I’m sure that’s not what this is called but that’s what Denki called it so that’s what I’m going with. I stare the kid right in the eyes. Ew there all crusty. 

“Bad vibe, BAD VIBE!” I shout while smacking him in the face. 

“Are you the villain doing this to all those people?” Iida askes, visibly furious. 

“Yes-“ 

“I’ll stop you” I say bluntly 

“I don’t care if you're a kid, I will make sure you pay for doing this and you're going to jail for a long time” the kid just smacks me on the head. This little brat is worse then Kota! 

“I didn’t have a choice, I already explained it to the important two so there’s no use in saying it again” Every in the room sweat drops. 

“SUCH AN ATTITUDE” We all say. 

“Enough games let everyone out right now” I ordered. 

“I can’t do that, sorry” the kid’s attitude deflates completely. 

“Why the hell not?” Iida says. He’s obviously pissed off due to Midoriya and Todoroki’s imprisonment. They all got close after their run in with the hero killer so it’s natural for him to be mad. 

“They have to save themselves!” The kid shouts. 

“I thought the angry guy explained it all to you” he points at me.  _ THIS LITTLE BRAT!  _

“He did but left out the part of you kidnapping and trapping thousands of innocents!” I retaliate. 

“Not my fault man.” He throws his hands up. I swear to swanda John I’ll kill him. 

“What is this doing to them as people though?” Yamomo askes. Some of the others from 1-b turn their attention to us. 

“Harvesting their quirks, as you all probably noticed the bigger the crystal, the stronger the quirk, the musical slowly drains their power each time a person trapped inside sings making it a very effective tool to gain more power fast,”  _ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK _ . What is that doing to them though. 

“How will this affect them as people though, didn’t you think that?!” 

“If they have a strong enough power the pain will damage their minds beyond repair even if they are unaware their bodies are being taken apart slowly, I used it on my old class by accident and, let’s just say they won’t be able to function in society anymore” I feel the world come crashing down around me. Why? Why does this always happen to us? Can’t we just be kids? I don’t even know how to drive yet. I haven’t gotten my first job, or anything. If this happens they way this brat is saying it will, then Katsuki and the others won’t be heroes. I feel the energy of the room shift drastically. Everyone here is terrified, not just for our friends but for the countless civilians trapped as well. 

“Why though? What would the league want with their quirks and why a bunch of civilians too?” Iida questions. 

“The civilians and most of your classmates were how you heroes say, collateral damage, I’m just a kid and I’m learning, the league doesn’t want all the quirks just one, besides, can’t really have a show without a cast though” the kids eyes hide a deadly meaning. Yeah, definitely failing the vibe check, this kid is bad news, the whole innocent thing he played with bakugou was an act I guess and we all fell for it, hook line and sinker. 

“Whose quirk?” Hagakure asks. Her floating clothes move around telling the rest of us that she is approaching the kid from behind. More than likely for a sneak attack, I can’t believe that while we were all too scared to move she came up with a plan. With all the attention on bakugou, todoroki, and Midoriya lately I forgot how smart some of our other friends are. 

“His name is Izuku Midoriya, I understand that you all are very close to him so I’m sorry but I just want to get everyone else out as soon as possible” hagakure’s clothes start to fall to the ground behind him. 

“It’s one hero-in-training vs my family,” 

“WE DON'T TRADE LIVES!” Everyone in the room yells at the exact same time. I see both our teachers drilled in the lesson to both our classes. 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s not like he’ll die, his quirk is one meant to be passed on, do any of you know anything about him?” The kid snaps his fingers and us from class 1-A get teleported again. Into a room covered in almight hero merch. 

“Why are we in Midoriya’s dorm room?” Jiro askes while we take in our surroundings. 

“It’s just a recreation of his actual room that I made, basically, here I can create any prop or set piece I need, just have a look around, once you find the secret to his quirk I’ll let you out,and the person who finds it first gets to talk to someone” I hate this brat, he has no idea what he’s doing. If Midoriya loses his quirk, it’s over. He can’t be a hero, it just isn’t possible. Plus I heard from a guy that went to middle school with bakugou and Midoriya that deku was bullied for not having a quirk. Even though all he wanted to do was become a hero people bullied him relentlessly for it. Some evil human who I will track down and knock some sense into, even told him to take a swim dive off the roof of the school. Who does that to a kid just because he’s a little different. You should never tell anyone to kill themselves no matter what. Whoever does is basically a villain. 

“We shouldn’t look around,” Iida says while sitting on the bed. We all nod and sit next to him. Fast forward a solid thirty seconds and we are all digging in the closet and going through his computer. Don’t judge us, we have no self control and we need distractions!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz just spilt orange soda all over her bed-Alec
> 
> ITS NOT FUNNY I HAVE WHITE SHEETS-Liz
> 
> SHUT UP AND FIND SOMETHING TO CLEAN UP-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	20. STORY OF TONIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on wattpad for a look at the director’s power set and appearance, same username and stuff

“Hey, guys, come look at this,” Jiro says from her spot at Midoriya’s desk. 

“If you found anything...adult on that computer put it away and never speak of it again,” Iida exclaims. 

“What? No! Gross, I found a video log” 

“Should we listen?” Aoyama asks while eating off a plate of cheese. How he got it I don’t know, why he is eating it now is another mystery to me. 

“No we shouldn't, it would be an invasion of privacy” yamomo says. We all nod simultaneously and go back to work looking around for anything that might distract us. The jiro starts to hum. 

“Oh no, nope, no no no, NO SINGING” hagakure yells while hitting jiro with each no. 

“It’s not the musical it just something stuck in my head” she whines. 

“Let’s hear it then” I suggest needing something to occupy my brain. I have a chance to talk to Katsuki but I’m betraying Midoriya’s trust by doing so. Even if it’s not actually his room, what if it was. Then we would all be so guilty of so much. 

“Fine, what ever not like you all haven’t heard me sing before” she shrugs. 

[JIRO]

I may not live to see our glory!

But I will gladly join the fight!

And when our children tell our story...

They’ll tell the story of tonight

I know this song, but from where. It’s like I have these memories of singing this with these three guys.  _ Who’s memory is that? _

[KIRISHIMA]

Raise a glass to freedom

Jiro looks me dead in the eye, my singing is really different when not being forced. It feels so real. I guess it caught the others off guard too because everyone dropped what they were doing and listened. 

Something they can never take away

No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us

Flashes of people that look like Midoriya, sero, and iida pop up. 

[KIRISHIMA/JIRO]

Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

Telling the story of tonight

Bakugou and Midoriya

[JIRO]

They’ll tell the story of tonight

In a bar…?

[BOTH]

Raise a glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

Something about slavery

JIRO]

No matter what they tell you

[BOTH]

Let’s have another round tonight

[KIRISHIMA]

Raise a glass to the four of us

Shots

[BOTH]

Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

Lots and lots of shots. 

[JIRO]

Telling the story of tonight

Midoriya said something that seemed off at the time but now….

[BOTH]

Let’s have another round tonight

Katsuki being his usual, self

[ _ KIRSHIMA _ AND JIRO]

They’ll tell the story of tonight

_ Raise a glass to freedom _

They’ll tell the story of tonight

_ Raise a glass to freedom _

They’ll tell the story of tonight

_ They'll tell the story of— _

Tonight

[BOTH

Tonight

“Guys I know how to figure out his quirk!” I cheer. Iida looks at me strangely. 

“Deku said something that night, did you remember it too?” 

“Yeah, he said something about his notebook, at the time none of us knew what he was saying but maybe that was deku clicking something in his brain that fixed it” I exclaim. 

“But that was before the war even started, how did we know this?” Iida askes while pacing the small dorm room back and forth. 

“That song he sang, about his shot and how he wasn’t going to throw it away or something took place right before that I think” jiro, yamomo, and hagakure all look confused beyond belief. Aoyama is just eating his cheese and looking off into space like normal. 

“The songs are out of order” we both say. 

“Ok, jiro open a new document on the computer, yamomo, see if you can make a camera or printer, iida help me remember what songs we did, hagakure try to find his notebook, don't open it though, I will so I can relay a message to the people trapped about what’s going on” I say. I just made a plan….ugh the stress is getting me. 

“Ok so first it was the intro song. Let's call it Izuku Midoriya just to keep it simple” iida says while typing onto the new document. 

“Then My Shot was next” jiro says with her mouth full….what. How did she get a piece of cake?

“Then the one with Todorki, uraraka, and tsu, let’s just call that the Schuyler sisters, then the argument between Midoriya and that one prick from 1-b, UA refuted maybe…? Then uraraka and the girls sang helpless, bakugiu did that one song in the cafeteria let’s go with wait for it, then todorki’s wedding song….satisfied, then we got trapped if you add in the one from just now, story of tonight. If you change around the order it makes more sense. Izuku Midoriya, my shot, story of tonight, Schuyler sister, UA refuted, helpless, satisfied, then wait for it” Iida and jiro gawk at me, eyes wide and mouths open. 

“Yamomo have you had any luck?” I ask her

“No, sorry” she says while fixing her frizzing ponytail. We all look like messes. 

“I found one in the closet!” hagakure says from underneath the bed. 

“Perfect, let's print out 15 copies so we have extra, and at least one more to give to one of the people in the musical,” Jiro says. She clicks away at a few of the buttons on the computer. A whining sound can be heard from inside the closet. 

“Hey guys guess what I found!” Hagakure squeals. Her clothes make their way out from underneath the bed. How did she get a second uniform? She holds up a journal titled ‘Secret Information, Personal Quirk Assessment’ 

“Who wants to deliver the message?” Yamomo askes she found a hair brush somewhere and is redoing her hair. 

“I’ll do it, I want to talk to katsuki and the others” I say bluntly. 

“No, I  _ need _ to talk to them, I need to know their ok”the others nod and a pair of invisible hands gives me the notebook. Ok let’s see. I read over everything. About almight, all for one, and one for all. Even details like Midoriya having to ingest a piece of almight’s DNA to get the quirk. The others went through notes that had collected and looked up the guy Shinso was talking about. 

“Director!” I yell, hoping he can hear me. I just violated a close friend in such a personal way in order to get this message to them he sure as hell better respond. Sure enough, the kid pops up right in front of me. 

“So, the name?” He asks, clearly bored, his presence is even weirder now almost like that crusty guy from the usj. 

“One for all” I say. 

“Ok, in you go” he snaps his fingers and I get transferred someplace new. 

“Kiri!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night we were writing chapter 36 and Liz just started cackling like a crazy person for no reason-Alec
> 
> It’s gonna be so much fun to read the comments-Liz
> 
> We are both going to hell-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	21. SINCERELY YOUR BRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....-Liz
> 
> Liz what’s wrong-Alec
> 
> I ran out of fancy ice cream-Liz
> 
> Shut up-Alec

“How are you alive?!” A strawberry blonde girl with a slight British accent shouted. She tries to hug me but I push her away. 

“I thought you were dead, Bakugou said-“

“Do I know you…..?” I ask, sceptical. She doesn’t look like any of my classmates. Except for….no it can’t be he’s a guy

“Oh, I guess your not who I thought you were” the girl clears her thought. 

“Anyway my name is Shoto. Do you have business with my husband? He isn't in right now but I can let him know you stopped by” I start laughing. 

“Todoroki?” I ask, making sure I clarify before I ruin somebody's life. He hits me on the head. 

“Why didn’t you recognize me sooner idiot, get inside before someone sees you” 

“Your-Your a pppfffttttttttttt” I can’t stop laughing at all. This is amazing. 

“If I look like a girl to you I’ll beat your ass” I take a deep breath and try to make a straight face. 

“If it makes you feel better you're a very pretty girl” he hits me on the head again. 

“How are you here?” He asks. 

“Long story short, once you die you wait in a theater for a while and watch the rest of you, we went to look around found some stuff and that made the Director less then happy with us, hen we had to do some stuff and now I’m here to talk, where is katsuki?” I make sure to leave out some of the details that I’ll just explain to everyone at once. 

“He’s back in America, we‘re in London, or at least this version, if you need me to tell that exploding freak anything I’m more than willing to help, but can you tell me how to get us out of here first?” Damn it. Just my luck, this may be the last time I talk to my classmates normally and it’s Todoroki. 

“Ok don’t freak out but all of your quirks are being harvested for power, and Midoriya is the main target” I mumble the last part. 

“What? Why? How?” Oops he must’ve heard me. 

“Ok so you know how you all got really tired after each song, well that was because it was taking power, right now all of your real-world bodies including thousands of civilians are trapped in weird crystals in the back of the theater I mentioned before”

“What about Izu?!” Todoroki shouts. He grabs me by the shoulders and looks me right in the eye. 

“If he died in here, he’ll be quirkless, and the league will have his quirk making them almost unstoppable, not to mention the mental damage done to everyone else” 

“What do you mean by mental damage” should I tell him, it could hurt. It might make him more motivated. 

“The more power someone has the more it tried to take the quirk, you, Bakugou, and Midoriya are the strongest ones in here meaning that the physical pain your bodies are in is….a lot when you leave the memory of it will still be there causing brain damage on a large scale all of your other classmate too if your in here to long” 

“No,no,no,no,no” todoroki’s hands leave my shoulder and fiddle with his long strawberry blonde hair. 

“Izuku, how much is this affecting him?” He asked urgently. He quickly stands up and starts packing for something. 

“You said you saw us right, so what about Izuku?!?!” 

“He’s...not doing good last time we saw him-“ the memory of my fitness screams echoes in my head. 

“Let’s just say it won’t be long”

“Shit, I won’t be in America for at least a week by boat, I have to warn bakugou” crap, how much did we miss while looking for everyone?

“He just posted the Reynolds pamphlet, Bakugou is going to do it any minute now” Todoroki zips up the case. 

“I was planning on going back anyway so I could be there but now I need to, do you think you could write a letter, it would get there faster and warn them”

“Sure where’s your paper and pen?” Todoroki points to a drawer and I get to writing. 

Dear Most Of Class 1-A,

I don’t know how much time I have so I’ll keep it short. Katsuki can not kill Midoriya. If he does it’s over, for all of us. No matter what, don't let it happen. The league is actively stealing everybodies’ quirks. The stronger you are the more it tries to take the power. Midoriya has a power none of us understand. If they get this power and use it the league would be unstoppable. We can not let Midoriya leave this musical. Furthermore, if and when any of you wake up there is a highly likely chance of damage to your brain. The pain that your real bodies are going though isn’t good. When you wake up there is a high chance you won’t be the same. Just stay calm and stay alive. 

Katsuki, I love you and I’ll save you just please don’t kill Midoriya. The world is kinda depending on it and take care of Eri. 

Sincerely your bro,

Kirishima

I add a small message so the Baku squad knows it real. I drop the letter and Todoroki darts his head to me. 

“What's wrong?” A sharp pain appears in my chest. 

“I-I don’t know” 

“You’re bleeding!” He runs over to me and helps me to the floor. 

“I think I’m going back now, please send the letter t-they need to know” gosh it feels like I’m dying all over again. 

“Please keep Katsuki safe tell him I love him don’t let anyone die”

“Ok I won’t, see you soon Kiri” 

“Bye” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..............-Liz
> 
> What?-Alec
> 
> You know what-Liz
> 
> Fuck off-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	22. ITS THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN *BAD KAZOO PLAYING HERE*

Todoroki’s pov

Kirishima’s body floats away in a cloud of red dust. I sent his letter to a mail carrier and got on a boat to current America. Izuku just published the Reynolds pamphlet. It’s been about 14 years since the war ended. Everyone has aged which is weird. I’ve got to say though I’ve changed the most. People won’t cut my hair as short as I want it and because of my streamline face shape I look like a girl. Can I gay out for a second. Izuku, grown up, is  _ hot as hell _ or at least the last time I saw him, going to America is expensive and John doesn’t like spending money on trips like that and I deal with him by ignoring his wants and saving up my own money so I could go when I needed to. I’m not coming back here and if John wants to come find me he’ll know where I am. Not the first time I ran off to go meet my classmates. We meet up every other month just to see who’s still alive. 

I get off the boat and grab a horse from the stables. A few odd glances from guys but nothing new. I started riding straight to Uraraka and Izu’s place. It’s a small house by Izu's office. I get to it and knock on the front door. 

My beautiful boyfriend opens the door and answers it by singing. 

[IZU]

Shoto

I missed his voice. 

[TODOROKI]

Izuku

Congratulations

You have invented a new kind of stupid

Oh

A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid

Oh I don’t like this song at all

An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid

I can see it on his face clear as day. The hurt and guilt. It’s not his fault so why does he have to feel the fallout. 

'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid

Stop please

Let's review:

You took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you

Why do I have to keep doing this I keep having to watch him get hurt and not be able to do anything about it. 

I begged you to take a break, you refused to

He looks so guilty 

So scared of what your enemies will do to you

He didn’t chose this. 

You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to

You know why Jefferson can do what he wants?

He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!

So yeah, congratulations

[IZU]

Shoto 

His voice cracks lightly there. Small tears form in his big green eyes. 

[TODOROKI]

You've redefined your legacy

Congratulations

Stop please I’m hurting him. 

[IZU]

It was an act of political sacrifice!

Ugh his character keeps defending himself no matter what. Not going to lie it’s getting on my nerves. 

[TODOROKI]

Sacrifice?

I languished in a loveless marriage in London

True

I lived only to read your letters

True, his letters showed me that his feelings were still there just deeper then they were. 

I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'

Nothing, we haven’t ever lived them. It just clicked for me. What if we don’t go back to normal, how much time is passing in the real world. How much is being stolen from us. 

That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away

Not only our power but our lives. 

But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay

Good

And you know what I'm here to do?

He looks me dead in the eye

[IZU]

Todoroki

[TODOROKI]

I'm not here for you

He’s awake. 

I know my sister like I know my own mind

HES AWAKE. 

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

My Izu is back

And a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine'

Tears of joy fill my eyes. 

So I stood by

Do you know why?

I love my sister more than anything in this life

Can this song finish so I can kiss my boyfriend. 

I will choose her happiness over mine every time

Ochaco

[IZU]

Ochaco

[TODORKI]

Is the best thing in our lives

So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife

Debatable 

Congratulations

For the rest of your life

Every sacrifice you make is for my sister

Give her the best life

Congratulations

He pulls me in close. My shoulder becomes damp with tears. 

“I’m sorry” he cries. I hold him tight like him float away if I let go. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I couldn’t stop it was horrible”

“You remember?” I ask. Still in complete shock I’ve lived for 14 years without him and here he is the same Izu I fell in love with. Not that he ever really left though, just...forgot a bit. 

“I’m sorry, I did a bad thing” I shush him and run my hand through his unkempt hair. 

“No, you didn’t, that wasn’t you, it’s fine, let’s go inside, we need to talk about the situation and what happened when you were asleep”I help his walk inside. 

“O-ok”he keeps mumbling sorry over and over again. Is this what Kiri meant? I hope not. 

“Ok let’s sit down here” I lower him slowly onto the couch. 

“How are you feeling?” I ask after I get him comfortable. 

“Disoriented, my head hurts, sorry I don’t really know what’s going on, sorry” his eyes go wide as he starts to hyperventilate. 

“It’s ok, breath your safe, I’m Shoto todoroki you said my name before when you were singing do you have any idea who I am” I grab his hand softly and hold it to my chest but he quickly pulls it away and runs it through his hair. 

“All men are not created equal” that’s weird. 

“you're gonna win with half your power?!” Wait, I recognize that from the sports festival. 

“the useless Deku who can't do anything right” 

“Izu please calm down you're scaring me” I hear the front door open. 

“It’s your power...your quirk not his” 

“Todoroki, what's going on?” A female voice says behind me. 

“I saw Todoroki defrost his own frozen self with his left hand. And to me... Something about him seemed really sad” 

“I-I don’t know we sang then he said my name and he hasn’t stopped mumbling since, I don’t know what’s happening” 

“hero... That's what I wanna be” he takes a deep breath and stops talking. 

“Izu?!”

“I’m ok, I’m ok, I’m ok” no he isn’t. Nothing about this so ok. 

“I’m back, in good please stop crying Sho” but you’re not back none of us are. We won’t be until we figure this out. 

“SHO!” I feel a pair of lips press against mine. I open my eyes for a split second and see the boy I love in front of me. He pulls away just as fast as he went in. 

“Sorry, about that I think I had some kind of break down” he giggles.  _ He giggled  _ a 28 year old verison of my Izu just giggle right in front of me. 

“Where are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Midoriya is awake now-Liz
> 
> Yeah mhm-Alec
> 
> ....-Liz
> 
> Don’t-Alec
> 
> I’m gonna tell them-Liz
> 
> DONT YOU FUCKING DARE-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	23. THEY’RE TAKING MY QUIRK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....-Liz
> 
> Liz please calm down-Alec
> 
> NO WE CANT EVEN CHANGE ANYTHING BACK-Liz
> 
> Shhhh the readers will get confused-Alec
> 
> NOT. MY. PROBLEM-Liz
> 
> I’ll send you some fancy food-Alec
> 
> Fine-Liz
> 
> Sorry bout that readers things are happening at HQ and...,we’re very confused-Alec

“TODOROKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!” A loud voice yells. 

“What the fuck was that” Izu exclaims. I hit him on the head.  _ He just swore _ he is definitely not right. 

“Don’t curse!” A very loud blonde burst through the door, knocking it off the hinges in the process. 

“Denki I will kill you!” Uraraka shouts while looking at her ruined door. 

“No time for that” Denki throws a peice of paper in my face while looking at me with deadly seriousness. 

“Explain. Right. The. Hell. Now.” 

“Sho where are we,” 

“Please, one question at a time, Izu I’m sorry but it will all make sense I’m a while, Uraraka please get him some food and water Denki chill out” I say while rubbing my head. 

“Wait I don’t want to leave you” he whines. 

“It’s ok just go with her I promise” He nods sadly and goes with Uraraka. s they leave I feel a sharp sting go across my face. I look back and see a very pissed Mina. 

“Did you just slap me?!”

“I should do a lot more then slap you for that crap your trying to pull” she yells. 

“It’s not fake he really did show up please you have to listen we are all in danger look at the letter” 

“Look, there is a small uno reverse card in the corner” sero says while laughing. 

“Wait actually” Denki and Mina start to laugh too. I have no idea what goes through their heads sometimes. 

“Ok add on to what he said in here” sero says while chuckling. 

“Basically the league is stealing our quirks and we can’t let Izu leave the musical because when he does they’ll be able to fully take the quirks and while that’s all going on our bodies are in pain and when we get out we are going to have all of that hit us causing some severe damage the stronger you are the worse it is to give some perspective Izu has around the same power as almight ranking him the strongest person in here let that sink in…. anything I miss?” The others stare at me.

“Is that what just happened to Midoriya?” Mina asks, finally snapping out of her daze. 

“I think so” I respond solemnly. I don’t want that to happen to anyone much less Izuku. 

“Oh” the three of them sit down on the couch simultaneously.  _ How are they so in sync all of the time.  _

“Wait, where the angry puppy?” I ask trying to distract myself. 

“Acually he’s-“

“Let me go!” I hear from the other room. 

“No deku! Shoto just wants to do what’s best for you” Uraraka strains. 

“I already heard everything what’s the point now let me talk to him!” Izuku come running into the room full speed right into me. 

“They’re taking my quirk?” Izuku looks up at me with watery eyes. 

“Everyone’s quirk?”

“According to kirishima and the others” I respond. 

“But then they’ll be quirkless...just like I was” I don’t even understand what’s happening with him anymore. 

“I’d rather….I’d rather die than go through that again” WHO HURT HIM

“It’s not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what’s realistic” ILL END THEM

“Sorry that was weird I guess I’m not thinking clearly” he mumbles.

“I didn’t develop a quirk until after middle school so everyone thought I was quirkless. People like to pick on weak people and since I couldn’t defend myself like everyone else they all automatically went for me” bakugou………..called him deku….they knew each other in middle school..BASTERD

“Bakugou was one of them wasn’t he?” My teeth grind together. I feel so angry. He could’ve done anything about it and they did that to him. 

“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building” after the words come out of Izuku’s mouth all of us gasp. He claps his hands over his mouth and backs away. 

“S-sorry I don’t know what’s happening, it’s like memories I have are being used as responses, I don’t feel good” the rest of us are completely frozen as he falls backwards and onto the ground. 

“What just happened?” Uraraka asks while we all stay frozen. Someone told Izuku to kill himself. Izuku Midoriya literally the sweetest boy ever. The one who only wants to protect the people he cares about. Who just wants to become a hero like almight. How could someone be so cruel. Whoever did this is going to pay. I’ll make sure of it. 

“Whoever said that is worse then any villain” Denki says as his eyes flash a yellow like his quirk. 

“Someone help me get him onto the couch” I mumble. Denki walks over and lifts Izu up by his arms and I grab the legs. After he is on the couch the rest of us stand there. Taking all of this in. How doesn’t this bother him? He seemed so fine with it. This isn’t right, surely he knows that telling someone to kill themselves isn’t ok and is horrible. 

“What if it was bak-“ Mina starts. 

“Don’t even think that way, he wouldn’t” Uraraka interrupts. I’m sure all of us are thinking the same thing.  _ Probably  _

“So what now?” Denki mumbles. 

“Do we just sit around and wait for something to happen or are we going to find a way out without losing our quirks or frying our brains?” 

“Can we do that though?” Sero asks the loud blonde. Uraraka’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“Does bakugou know he can’t kill deku?!?!”

“Wait-“ Denki says before he disappears into thin air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How aren’t you bothered by this-Liz
> 
> Nothing we can do about it-Alex
> 
> Mhm-Liz 
> 
> Please don’t tell the readers-Alec
> 
> What ever I’m just pissed that [_]3<]¥<…]¥[~]¥[~[[¥_7_]…_…<¥~[£¥]4_]]4…<[¥[…73_4{_]2]4[_37_72WHO THE FUCK-Liz
> 
> I’m sorry the authors of this book have been removed, I am here now-The writer


	24. PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME HURT MY BEST FRIEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

[MEN]

One two three four

Five six seven eight nine—

[BAKUOU]

There are ten things you need to know

[EVERYONE]

Number one!

[BAKUGOU]

We rowed across the River at dawn

My friend, Kaminari signed on as my—

“Bakubro wai-“

EVERYONE]

Number two!

Across the field deku, shinso and a doctor arrive. 

[BAKUGOU]

Deku arrived with his crew:

Shinso and a doctor that he knew

“You can’t do-“ bakugou ignored Denki’s protests thinking this is just him wussing out. 

[EVERYONE]

Number three!

[BAKUGOU]

I watched Deku examine the terrain

I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain

This man has poisoned my political pursuits!

[EVERYONE]

Most disputes die and no one shoots!

Number four!

[BAKUGOU]

Deku drew first position

Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission

This is a soldier with a marksman’s ability

The doctor turned around so he could have deniability

[EVERYONE]

Five!

[BAKUGOU]

Now I didn’t know this at the time

But we were—

[BAKUGOU & (DEKU)]

Near the same spot (Near the same spot)

Your friend died, is that (My friend died, is that)

Why—(Why—)

[EVERYONE]

Six!

[BAKUGOU]

He examined his gun with such rigor?

I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger

“Everyone is in dan-“

[EVERYONE]

Seven!

[BAKUGOU]

Confession time? Here’s what I got:

My fellow soldiers’ll tell you I’m a terrible shot

“LISTEN TO ME-“

Denki tried to pull bakugou away from the area but isn’t able to make any head way. 

[EVERYONE]

Number eight!

_ I can’t do this where is everyone please someone help _ Denki thinks. Tears fill the hero-in-training’s eyes. 

[BAKUGOU/DEKU/MEN]

Your last chance to negotiate

Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight

[BAKUGOU]

They won’t teach you this in your classes

But look it up, Deku was wearing his glasses

Why? If not to take deadly aim?

It’s him or me, the world will never be the same

I had only one thought before the slaughter:

This man will not make an orphan of my daughter. 

Todoroki, Uraraka, Mina, and Sero appear high up on a hill. 

[EVERYONE]

Number nine!

[BAKUGOU]

Look him in the eye, aim no higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then count:

[EVERYONE]

One two three four five six seven eight nine

Number ten paces! Fire!—

Everything freezes. It’s like in slow motion. The only one able to move is one: Izuku Midoriya 

[DEKU]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me?

I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?

Everyone keeps yelling in slow motion. 

There is no beat, no melody

Kacchan, my first friend, my enemy

_ Wait _

Maybe the last face I ever see

If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?

_ Wait _

What if this bullet is my legacy?

Legacy. What is a legacy?

_ Izuku please _

It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see

I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me

_ Stop I don’t want to _

America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me

You let me make a difference

A place where even orphan immigrants 

_ Don’t make me  _

Can leave their fingerprints and rise up

I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up

_ Please _

Wise up. Eyes up

I catch a glimpse of the other side

Fallen friends lead a soldiers’ chorus on the other side

_ Please _

My hero is on the other side

He’s with my mother on the other side

_ Please _

Our classmates are watching from the other side

Teach me how to say goodbye

Rise up, rise up, rise up

Izuku spots todoroki frozen on the hill. 

Shoto

My love, take your time

I’ll see you on the other side

A single tear falls down his cheek as he raises his gun towards the sky. The people around unfreeze

_ DONT MAKE ME KILL MY BEST FRIEND!!! _

Raise a glass to freedom…

“BAKUGOU YOU'LL KILL US ALL!” Denki screams at the top of his lungs as bakugou pulls the trigger. 

[EVERYONE]

He aims his pistol at the sky—

Screams and cries for him to stop can be heard from every angle. 

BAKUGOU]

_ WAIT!! _

A gunshot echoes through the field 

  
  


Then

  
  
  
  


Nothing

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	25. I DO WHAT I WANT!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

No

  
  
  
  
  


No

  
  
  
  
  
  


No

  
  
  
  


No he can’t

  
  
  
  


He can’t be

  
  
  
  
  
  


This didn’t just happen

  
  
  
  
  
  


He was

  
  
  
  
  


No

  
  
  
  
  


Please

  
  
  
  
  


Bring him back

  
  
  
  


_ NOW _

  
  
  
  


I let out a loud scream at the sight of Izuku’s body falling to the ground. Completely limp

No preppy smile or bright eyes

Just

Limp

I feel my knees collapsing under me

I don’t want to feel anything

He’s gone

It’s over

They have his quirk 

His  _ quirk _

Something none of us knew meant that much to him

Something he was willing to  _ die  _ for 

I wanted nothing more then to get rid of my quirk

And he was willing to  _ die _ for his

When he wakes up

Oh my god

He might not even know my name

I hear sobs and cries around me

Bakugou at the bottom on the hill falls to his knees mumbling to himself. 

Denki is frozen in place along with a very confused shinso

Across the field I hear something 

It’s small

But there

A cough

From

Izuku Midoriya 

“He’s not dead!” I whispered to myself. 

“Doctor please help him” I yell to the very confused doctor as I stand back up. He gives me a thumbs up and gets to work. 

“There’s still time” I hear Sero whisper. 

“Please kirishima get us out of here” 

“Bakugou are you ok?!” Mina yells to the frozen blonde. No one gets a response. He just keeps staring at his hands.

“Bakubro!!”

“Goddamnit” the two of them say. 

“BAKUBAE GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND HELP HIM!!!!” They yell. That’s Kiri’s nickname for him. That seems to strike a cord in him and gets his ass up. 

“Let’s go guys,”Uraraka says. You don’t have to tell me twice. I take off running in a dead sprint to Izu. I slide right next to him on my knees. 

“Is he going to make it?” I asked the doctor urgently. The others gradually gather around us. 

“Shut up and let me do my job girl” 

“I’ll roast you alive pig” I jab at him. 

“How dare you speak to me that way” he stops helping Izuku for a split second and you can feel the death glares. 

“How dare  _ you  _ waste time helping my friend to boost your ego” my eyes widen as he prepares to strike me. But luckily for me, 8 hands each connected to a death look stopped him. 

“Fine,Just let me work” the doctor grumbles. He opens his case and starts working. 

“Please Kiri team we’re buying time but who knows how much longer” I say. I know they can hear me. 

“A solid 30 more seconds if I had to guess” the doctor says. 

“You make it a minute or you're the one who has 30 more seconds to live,” bakugou yells.  _ I don’t think he can do that but go off I guess.  _

“Let’s go shity hair hurry the hell up” 

“Hey guys what’s happening?!” Shinso asks from behind us. His body starts to fade away into purple mist. 

“You're not the only one,” Mina exclaims. 

“Me too” sero says as his hands turn into orange dust. 

“Guys?!” Bakugou yells

“Shit shit shit”

“Bakugou calm down, it’s probably fine your man has it handled”

“I’m sorry you two but…” the doctor starts. I knocked him out before he could finish that sentence. 

“Izu isn’t dead, he's perfectly fine and with the others” I say to myself. My beautiful boyfriend’s body starts to turn to green dust. 

“Hey icy hot, the ground is disappearing” bakugou says while punching me in the arm. Sure enough I look down and the grass is falling apart like shattered glass. 

“Why aren’t we going too?!” I exclaim. Bakugou starts to panic. 

“Oh hell no, SHITTY HAIR GET ME THE FUCK OUT OR NO CUDDLES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!” He yells to the group that’s supposed to be watching us. 

“IZUKU I KNOW YOU'RE THERE TO SO GET TO WORK!!!!!!” The sky starts to fall down around us. 

“Shit something is wrong, I threatened his cuddles and we still are stuck, '' Bakugou says as he dodges a falling piece of sky. 

“Damit” I yell. 

“Izu please hurry up” I almost fall through a missing piece of land while dodging a falling tree. 

“WE ARE TRYING SHUT UP” two voices yell at the same time. 

“DEKUUUUUU!!!” Bakugou yells. 

“Ok there should be a curtain somewhere nearby close it!” Kirishima’s voice says. 

“Fuck you shity hair I’ll do what I want now let’s find that curtain!!!!” Bakugou screams. I have a headache. 

“Sho get going pleaseeeee” 

“Stop whining, I have to work with this piece of trash” I yell back. A tree looks like it’s about to land on bakugou so I push him out of the way just narrowly avoiding it myself. 

“Stop flirting and pay attention you brat” I say to him. 

“Well looks like I’m doing something right I just found it, Mr. Katy Perry song” he grabs onto a piece of red fabric floating in the sky. 

“Close it now!!” I yell at him. 

“I DO WHAT I WANT!!!!” He screams as he pulls the curtain down right as everything comes crashing down on us. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	26. OH THANK GOD MY HAIR STILL LOOKS GOOD CONSIDERING I JUST HAHA YA KNOW D I E D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......

I reappear back at the theater everyone is staring at me. Do I have something on my face?

“What’s going on?” I ask while sitting up. No one moves. Ok something is up. 

“Ohmygodaremyrootsshowingdangitiknewishouodvedoneatouchuplastweek”I panic while looking at my hair. 

“Nah man nothing is up we are just a little tired, welcome back” tetsutetsu helps me up to my feet while the others snap out of their trance. 

“I got the message they can stop it but now we have to find out how to get them out on our end, did the class 1-A people make it back?” Oh thank god my hair still looks good considering I just haha you know  _ DIED _ again. 

“Yeah they’re all sleeping in the corner, Iida got us up to speed when they got back while carrying your unconscious ass” tetsutetsu laughed while pointing at my sleeping classmates. 

“Not my fault man I was busy dealing with stuff, I gave todoroki a letter to deliver and he is on his way back to America right now” the others exchange glances.  _ They're not telling me something.  _

“Umm, todoroki already got there he’s on his way over to Midoriya’s house right now, wanna watch?” I frantically nod. We all sit down in chairs as Todorokiis singing to Midoriya and by the looks of it neither of them are very happy about it.

  
  
  


[TODOROKI

But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay

OoOOOOoOOOo  _ tea _

And you know what I'm here to do?

So

Thing changes in Midoriya’s posture. 

[IZU]

Todoroki

“SHIT I THOUGHT I TOLD THAT KNUCKLEHEAD TO KEEP THE SUICIDAL MANIAC ASLEEP!” I yell causing the others to jump. 

[TODOROKI]

I'm not here for you

I know my sister like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

And a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine'

So I stood by

Do you know why?

I love my sister more than anything in this life

“Wait so deku remembers?” Kendo from 1-B asks. 

I will choose her happiness over mine every time

“Yeah and now bad things are going to happen because heaven forbid we have a break to listen to Todoroki's pretty singing” I rant. I almost smacked a poor little guy in the face by accident. I sink into my chair. 

Ochaco

[IZU]

Ochaco

[TODORKI]

Is the best thing in our lives

So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife

Congratulations

For the rest of your life

Every sacrifice you make is for my sister

Give her the best life

Congratulations

Midoriya grabs into todoroki like a security blanket.  _ Yeah him waking up now is probably the worse case scenario.  _

“I’m sorry” he cries. Todoroki loos dazed and confused. 

“What did he do?” Tetsutetsu started chuckling. 

“MAN FUCKED A CHICK!” Monama yells.  _ Oh damn _ . 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I couldn’t stop it was horrible” 

This is just depressing. Can we get back to singing please? 

“You remember?” Todoroki asks. Yeah no shit Sherlock. Your fault if he dies just saying. 

“I’m sorry, I did a bad thing” he cries. 

“No, you didn’t, that wasn’t you, it’s fine, let’s go inside, we need to talk about the situation and what happened when you were asleep” todoroki supports Midoriya as they walk inside. 

“O-ok”he keeps mumbling sorry over and over again. 

“Something is wrong” I mumble to myself. 

“Ok let’s sit down here” todoroki lowers him on to a couch that’s been sitting in the middle of the stage for a while. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks the mumbling hero-in-training. 

“Disoriented, my head hurts, sorry I don’t really know what’s going on, sorry, sorry” 

“Kirishima what’s going on?!” Kendo asks me, pausing her murdering of monama for a second. 

“It’s ok, breath, your safe, I’m Shoto todoroki you said my name before when you were singing do you have any idea who I am” Midoriya starts running his hands through his hair. 

“All men are not created equal”

That was in his journal. 

“you're gonna win with half your power?!”

That was from the sports festival. I’m frozen as I watch the chaos unfold on stage. I can hear my friends trying to get my attention but I can’t move. 

“the useless Deku who can't do anything right” 

Stop, don’t say that. Damn it why do I have to be so helpless all of the time. 

“Izu please calm down you're scaring me” 

Uraraka walks onto stage and stares at the two. 

“It’s your power...your quirk not his” 

More sports festival lines. 

“Todoroki, what's going on?” The brown haired girls asks from behind them. 

“I saw Todoroki defrost his own frozen self with his left hand. And to me... Something about him seemed really sad” 

Yeesh this thing is just targeting poor half n’ half over here. 

“I-I don’t know we sang then he said my name and he hasn’t stopped mumbling since, I don’t know what’s happening” 

“hero... That's what I wanna be” 

Midoriya takes a deep breath and stops talking for a second. 

“Izu?!”

“I’m ok, I’m ok, I’m ok” 

“No you aren’t you dummy!” I yell at them, knowing they probably can’t hear me. 

“I’m back, im good please stop crying Sho” 

“SHO!” Deku yells. 

And now they’re kissing. Ughhh I’m so lonely. 

“Sorry, about that I think I had some kind of break down” he giggles and everyone in the room practically died right then and there. 

“Where are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	27. ..........MY BAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......

“TODOROKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!” Yay Denki is here!!!!!

“What the fuck was that” 

“I HEARD A INNOCENT CHILD SWEAR WHERE ARE THEY” a booming voice shouts from the back of the room. I guess Iida is awake. 

“Don’t curse!” Todoroki says, taken aback. 

“Denki I will kill you!”

“Why are all of you just watching shouldn’t we be working on a way out?” Iida askes us. We all sweat drop. I guess we got kinda distracted by the show.

“No time for that”

“I guess they got my letter” I say to the others. 

“Explain. Right. The. Hell. Now.”  _ Oh he’s mad…...my bad? _

“Sho where are we?,” Midoriya askes. He must not have any memory or something. 

“Please, one question at a time, Izu I’m sorry but it will all make sense I’m a while, Uraraka please get him some food and water Denki chill out” todoroki looks so done with this. 

“Wait I don’t want to leave you” awww he’s a little babyyyyyy 

“It’s ok just go with her I promise” the both walk off stage. Mina walks on and slaps todoroki in his face. 

“What!?!?” I yell. Mina looks pissed, sero looks pissed, Denki looks pissed! Why are they all so mad!?!?!?

“Did you just slap me?!” 

“I should do a lot more then slap you for that crap your trying to pull” 

“This is more terrifying than the time she took off her eyelashes” I mumble. The girls and a few guys give me weird looks. 

“It’s not fake, he really did show up. Please listen, we are all in danger, look at the letter” oh god, moment of truth, please see my message. They all stare at the letter for a minute before Sero speaks up. 

“Look, there is a small uno reverse card in the corner” oh thank god. 

“Wait actually” Denki and Mina start to laugh too. 

“Ok add on to what he said in here” sero says while chuckling. 

“Basically the league is stealing our quirks and we can’t let Izu leave the musical because when he does they’ll be able to fully take the quirks and while that’s all going on our bodies are in pain and when we get out we are going to have all of that hit us causing some severe damage the stronger you are the worse it is to give some perspective Izu has around the same power as almight ranking him the strongest person in here let that sink in…. anything I miss?” I nod along to what he says, making sure it’s accurate. The squad looks frozen. 

“Is that what just happened to Midoriya?” Mina asks, finally snapping out of her daze. 

“I think so” 

“Oh” 

“Stop moping and go get bakugou” a freshly woken up yamomo grumbles. 

“Wait, where is the angry puppy?” 

“Yeah, where is he” jiro asks while hanging on yamomo. 

“Acually he’s-“ where is he????

“Let me go!” Midoriya yells from off stage. 

“No deku! Shoto just wants to do what’s best for you” Uraraka responds. 

“I already heard everything, what's the point now let me talk to him!” Midoriya comes running onto the stage and right into todoroki

“They’re taking my quirk?” He asks. Shit shit shit. Please just stay calm Midoriya, trust the others. 

“Everyone’s quirk?”

“According to Kirishima and the others,” todoroki says. 

“But then they’ll be quirkless...just like I was” people all around me start mumbling. I feel the rumors start to grow. This isn’t good at all if they connect dots the way most most them prolly will they’ll start to ask me. I don’t know what Midoriya has told anyone! 

“The only reason I did it with nine and Kacchan was because I had others to worry about and no time to think but now. I’d rather….I’d rather die than go through that again” 

“It’s not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what’s realistic”

“More nonsense?” Some people start to mumble. I know better, these are the exact words almight said to him the day Midoriya almost gave up they were in his journal. 

“Sorry that was weird I guess I’m not thinking clearly” he mumbles.

“I didn’t develop a quirk until after middle school so everyone thought I was quirkless. People like to pick on weak people and since I couldn’t defend myself like everyone else they all automatically went for me” ok so that’s the story I’ll go with if anyone asks me. 

“Bakugou was one of them wasn’t he?” Todoroki asks. His fists clenched tight. Katsuki wouldn’t do that, he may have some anger issues, and that rude nickname for him but to go so as to bully anyone. 

“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building” immediately after the words leave his mouth the energy in the room changes. 

“I’ll end them” everyone offstage says. On stage Midoriya looks horrified. I can see why though. He’s normally so upbeat and happy, if I were him I would be worried about people finding out about this then treating me differently. 

“S-sorry I don’t know what’s happening, it’s like memories I have are being used as responses, I don’t feel good” everyone stage is frozen as he falls backward to the ground. 

“What just happened?” Uraraka asks while everyone is still in their trance. 

“Whoever said that is worse than any villain,” Denki says. A spark of electricity flows through that air. 

“Watch out!” Tetsutetsu yells. I feel an impact on my side and I fall to the ground. Where I was just standing lightning marks litter the ground. 

“Jesus, control yourself pikachu” 

“Someone help me get him onto the couch” Todoroki mumbled. Denki walks over and lifts Midoriya up by his arms and Todoroki grabs the legs.

“What if it was bak-“ Mina starts. So I’m not the only one thinking that way, not good. 

“Don’t even think that way, he wouldn’t” Uraraka interrupts. 

“So what now?” The idiot who needs to control his quirk mumbles. 

“Do we just sit around and wait for something to happen or are we going to find a way out without losing our quirks or frying our brains?” Todoroki says bluntly 

“Can we do that though?” As they all talk Midoriya vanishes in a flash of white. 

“Did I just imagine that?” Iida askes, the rest of us shake our heads. 

“Does bakugou know he can’t kill deku?!?!” Uraraka exclaims. 

“Wait-“ Denki says before he disappears into thin air also, the lights fade to pitch black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  
> -the writer


	28. I’LL DO ANYTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

“Oi, I see you got your little message across, Red Riot” the director’s voice says, using my hero name. 

“But you still won’t save them,” he laughs. 

“Everyone stays on guard,” Jiro says. Everyone looks around frantically. 

“Just one more song, then the league will have the strongest quirk in history,”

“You're wrong!” I shout. 

“Katsuki wouldn't kill Midoriya if he knew it would hurt us!”

“But he doesn’t have a choice, nothing can stop it, deku is going to lose his quirk and ground zero will be the cause of it, both will be unable to fight taking out two main actors, and there’s nothing any of you can do about it” the little brat is going too far for a kid. 

“After deku falls apart, shoto will be too busy dealing with him to do anything else-oof” a loud smash followed by a thump. 

“Did someone finally knock that brat out?” Jiro asks. 

“Yeah he was hiding underneath my seat, but I think we’ll have to wait for him to wake up before we can do anything else,” aoyama says from across the room. D-did he do something….USEFUL!?!?!

“Cool, more time to think, I say we force him to destroy the musical and give everyone the power back or we kill him” Monoma says with a manicinal smile. 

“That’s not very heroic,” I say. 

“Or we ask him to please bring everyone out nicely, he's just a kid” Hagakure says. I feel my blood boil. 

“Just a kid? JUST A KID THIS ‘KID’ ABDUCTED ALL OF US TO STEAL ONE QUIRK!” I yell. 

“He just made Midoriya admit that someone told him to kill himself, he is not just any kid, he’s basically a full fledged villain” this shut people up. 

“Iida, could you check on the others while he’s out, you're the fastest” he nods and runs off. While we were all distracted the lights on the stage turned back on. 

“I thought we knocked the brat out?!” Jiro asks urgently. 

[MEN]

One two three four

Five six seven eight nine—

Tetsutetsu and I exchange knowing looks. We both know what this song is. 

They’re having a dual. 

[BAKUOU]

There are ten things you need to know

[EVERYONE]

Number one!

[BAKUGOU]

We rowed across the River at dawn

My friend, Kaminari signed on as my—

“Bakubro wai-“ Denki begs. It’s small but someone who knows katsuki could see it, he’s terrified. 

EVERYONE]

Number two!

Midoriya, Shinso and a civilian dressed as a doctor walk on stage. 

[BAKUGOU]

Deku arrived with his crew:

Shinso and a doctor that he knew

“You can’t do-“ more singing drowns out Denki's cries for him to stop. Please katsuki don't do this. 

[EVERYONE]

Number three!

[BAKUGOU]

I watched Deku examine the terrain

I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain

This man has poisoned my political pursuits!

Katsuki looks so scared of what is happening, and he doesn’t even know the consequences of it. For all he knows Midoriya is going to be fine. Damn it why can’t you just talk to someone other than me about your feelings. 

[EVERYONE]

Most disputes die and no one shoots!

Number four!

[BAKUGOU]

Deku drew first position

Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission

This is a soldier with a marksman’s ability

The doctor turned around so he could have deniability

[EVERYONE]

Five!

[BAKUGOU]

Now I didn’t know this at the time

But we were—

[BAKUGOU & (DEKU)]

Near the same spot (Near the same spot)

Your friend died, is that (My friend died, is that)

Why—(Why—)

“Who died there?” Kendo asks. 

“Look at that tree” yamomo points out. On the tree it says E X K. I died here.

“Wake the brat up” I grumble. 

“What?” 

“Wake him up!”

[EVERYONE]

Six!

  
  


[BAKUGOU]

He examined his gun with such rigor?

I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger

“Everyone is in dan-“

[EVERYONE]

Seven!

After a very violent shake from jiro the director opens his eyes. 

“Stop it now or I swear to god-“ I get cut off by his crazy laughter. 

[BAKUGOU]

Confession time? Here’s what I got:

My fellow soldiers’ll tell you I’m a terrible shot

“LISTEN TO ME-“

“End it now!”

[EVERYONE]

Number eight!

Tears welled up in Denki's eyes. 

[BAKUGOU/DEKU/MEN]

Your last chance to negotiate

Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight

[BAKUGOU]

They won’t teach you this in your classes

But look it up, Deku was wearing his glasses

Why? If not to take deadly aim?

It’s him or me, the world will never be the same

I had only one thought before the slaughter:

This man will not make an orphan of my daughter. 

Todoroki, Uraraka, Mina, and Sero walk onto the stage. 

[EVERYONE]

Number nine!

[BAKUGOU]

Look him in the eye, aim no higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then count:

[EVERYONE]

One two three four five six seven eight nine

Number ten paces! Fire!—

Everything freezes. It’s like in slow motion. The only one able to move is one: Izuku Midoriya 

[DEKU]

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me?

I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?

Everyone keeps moving in slow motion. 

There is no beat, no melody

Kacchan, my first friend, my enemy

Maybe the last face I ever see

If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?

What if this bullet is my legacy?

Legacy. What is a legacy?

It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see

I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me

America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me

You let me make a difference

A place where even orphan immigrants 

Can leave their fingerprints and rise up

I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up

Wise up. Eyes up

I catch a glimpse of the other side

Fallen friends lead a soldiers’ chorus on the other side

My hero is on the other side

He’s with my mother on the other side

Our classmates are watching from the other side

Teach me how to say goodbye

Rise up, rise up, rise up

Midoriya looks back at todoroki and I get reminded of me and katsuki. 

Shoto

My love, take your time

I’ll see you on the other side

“I’ll do anything” I whisper. 

“Anything?” A smirk creeps across the boy’s face. 

“Yes, for you or the league I don’t care, just please bring them all back with their quirks and no after effects ”

“Deal, but I’m taking a little something to make sure you keep your word”

A single tear falls down his cheek as he raises his gun towards the sky. The people around unfreeze

Raise a glass to freedom…

“BAKUGOU YOU'LL KILL US ALL!” Denki screams at the top of his lungs as bakugou pulls the trigger. 

[EVERYONE]

He aims his pistol at the sky—

Screams and cries for him to stop can be heard from every angle. 

BAKUGOU]

_ WAIT!! _

A gunshot rings out around the theater. 

Then

  
  


Nothing

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> -the writer


	29. GOSH DARN I AM HERE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

I let go of the director and help him up. I’ll worry about what he wants later. Onstage Midoriya’s body falls to the ground. I get ready to kill the little brat if whatever he did doesn’t work. Todoroki and the others start crying until a small cough can be heard. 

“He’s not dead!” Shoto whispers. 

“Doctor please help him” Shoto yells. The doctor flips him off and gets to work.

“There’s still time,” sero says quietly. 

“Please kirishima get us out of here” bruh what do you want me to do!?

“Director hurry up.”I say a tad bit harsher than I wanted to. 

“I-I’m working on it, this isn’t easy” he whines. 

“Bakugou are you ok?!” Mina askes. Bakugou is on his knees staring at his hands. 

“Bakubro!!”

“Goddamnit” the two of them say, oh shit they’re using it

“BAKUBAE GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND HELP HIM!!!!”please don’t kill Mina and Sero  _ please  _ don’t kill Mina and Sero. 

“Let’s go guys,” they move across the stage with Todorki sliding down on his knees right next to Midoriya. 

“Is he going to make it?” He askes. 

“Shut up and let me do my job girl” 

“Did you really have to make him sexist?” Everyone in the room says bluntly. 

“Shut up!” The kid strains. A few beads of sweat fell down his face. 

“I’ll roast you alive pig” and Todoroki is not having any of it. 

“How dare you speak to me that way” he stops helping Izuku for a split second. This man is going to be killed and I’m going to laugh. 

“How dare  _ you  _ waste time helping my friend to boost your ego” the doctor goes to hit him but is blocked by every single one of the people there. 

  
  


“Fine? Just let me work” the doctor grumbles. He opens his case and starts working. 

“Please Kiri team we’re buying time but who knows! how much longer” 

“Brat how much longer?” Tetsutetsu asks while looking back and forth between the stage and the kid. 

“About a minute, shut up and let me work!”

“A solid 30 more seconds if I had to guess” the doctor says. 

“You make it a minute or you're the one who has 30 more seconds to live,” katsuki yells.  _ Did he hear us? _

“Let’s go shity hair hurry the hell up” 

“Hey guys what’s happening?!” Shinso asks from behind us. His body starts to fade away into purple mist. 

“You're not the only one,” Mina exclaims. 

“Me too” sero says as his hands turn into orange dust. 

“Ugh finally you brat” I say. The kid slugged me in the shoulder like the brat he is. 

“Guys?!” Bakugou yells

“Shit shit shit”

“Bakugou calm down, it’s probably fine your man has it handled”

“Damn right he does” jiro cheers. 

“I’m sorry you two but…” the doctor starts. Todoroki knocked him out before he could finish that sentence. Thank god. 

“HEY GUYS!” A cheerful voice says. 

“Oh wait, is that my body, cool” I turn around and looking back at me are my classmates. Perfectly fine. 

“Izu isn’t dead, he's perfectly fine and with the others” Todoroki says. Izuku starts to fade to green dust. 

“Gosh darn right I am here”

“THEIR BACKKKKK!!!!” We all yell. 

“Shut up all of you or I will trap you in Dear Evan Hansen or something” Midoriya makes his way over to me and whispers in my ear. 

“Remind me to sucker punch the brat later”

“Nice to see you too Midoriya”

“Hey icy hot, the ground is disappearing” pieces of the stage start to fall apart. 

“Why aren’t we going too!?”todoroki exclaims 

“Oh hell no, SHITTY HAIR GET ME THE FUCK OUT OR NO CUDDLES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!” 

“Oh you brat you better hurry up!”

“SHUT UP YOU WEIRDOS”

“IZUKU I KNOW YOU'RE THERE TO SO GET TO WORK!!!!!!” 

“Shit something is wrong, I threatened his cuddles and we still are stuck, '' Bakugou says as he dodges a falling light. 

“Damit” todoroki exclaims. 

“Izu please hurry up” He almost falls through a missing piece of stage while dodging a falling ceiling tile. 

“WE ARE TRYING SHUT UP” we both yell at the same time. 

“Tell them to look for a curtain!”

“DEKUUUUUU!!!” Katsuki yells. 

“Oh crap I think he heard us”

“Ok there should be a curtain somewhere nearby close it!” I yell, hoping they can hear me. 

“Fuck you shity hair I’ll do what I want now let’s find that curtain!!!!” Bakugou screams. I have a headache. 

“Sho get going pleaseeeee” Midoriya whines. I haven’t really gotten a chance to talk to him about how he’s doing but now that I get a closer look. His eyes look dull and have large bags underneath, he also looks extremely malnourished, and covered in bruises and scratches. God I hope he’s ok. 

“Stop whining, I have to work with this piece of trash” todoroki yells back. A light looks like it’s about to land on katsuki.  _ Move dumbass! _ Luckily todoroki pushes him out of the way. 

“Stop flirting and pay attention you brat”

“Well looks like I’m doing something right I just found it, Mr. Katy Perry song” he grabs onto the front curtain. Pfffttttt Katy pery song. That’s golden. 

“Close it now!!” Todoroki yells. 

“I DO WHAT I WANT!!!!” He screams as he pulls the curtain down right as everything comes crashing down on them. A white light surrounds us then it all goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	30. A BASTERD THAT HAS CONTROL OVER THE TWO PEOPLE YOU LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

I wake up in my bed. In my door room. For the first time in 14 years. I’ve never been happier to see this small room. 

Wait…

What do I look like!?

I run into my bathroom and look at the mirror. 

“Oh thank god, I’m a boy again” my hair is back to its normal color and my scar is back. Oh and I’m back to 16 I guess. 

Wait…

  
  
  


I’m missing something 

  
  


….

  
  
  


Hell no

  
  


“Why is my part on the other side” I cry, why, what did you think I was missing? Izu, where is Izu? I quickly ran out of my room and down the hall. My classmates are reuniting all around me, but there is only one person I’m worried about. I ran all the way to his room. 

“Izu?” I knock on the door. 

“Are you in there” no answer. I feel my stomach start to bunch. 

“I’m coming in” I open the door as wide as possible. Laying on the bed is Izuku. Why isn’t he awake? 

“You're probably wondering why he hasn’t woken up yet,” a small voice says from behind me. I whip my head around. 

“Who are you?” 

“You can call me the director for now” he giggles. I recognize the name ‘director’ from bakugou, this was the brat that put us through this hell. 

“Why isn’t he waking up?”

“A part of a little contingency plan I have for that redhead Kirishima” what did that idiot do. 

“Wake him up” I say through my teeth. I should test my quirk right, can I light him on fire? I could light him on fire. I should LIGHT HIM ON FIRE. 

“Sorry no can do” 

“Why the hell not!?”

“If you will, direct your eye to Deku’s wrist” there is a small blue bracelet on it.

“That is a more compact version of the crystals you all were trapped in,” it’s not over

“at any moment I can put him into a musical along with five other people of my choosing,” not even close

“you don’t know them, their just petty criminals with weak quirks, nothing to worry about” Damnit

“Once red riot fulfills his end of the bargain I’ll let him go and not bother any of you again” he is so smug, he’s just a child and he is messing with our lives. 

“TODOROKI! GET AWAY FROM HIM” a voice behind me shouts. I immediately jump in between the bed and the director. 

“We can use quirks again so watch yourself” I say while emitting frost from my right side. 

“Ok, don’t get your candy cane in a twist I’ll leave now, see you soon pawn” he says the last bit while looking at Kirishima directly. and just like that the director disappeared. 

“Kirishima, what did you do?”

  
  


Kirishima’s pov 

10 minutes ago

I woke up in my dorm room bed right next to bakugou. We were….doing things the night things got messed up. 

“Katsuki~” I say. 

“Wake up” 

“Shut up Kiri” 

3..

2…

1….

“KIRI!?” He shouts. 

“Jeez man chill out I-“ I get cut off by bakugou wrapping me in a hug. 

“I love you, god I love you so much”

“Awww, isn’t that cute” I know that voice. 

“Time to pay up Red Riot” shit, I can’t believe I let my emotions get the better of me like that. We both sit up. 

“Fuck off you brat” he flicks the director off like it’s nothing. 

“Bakugou, I have to go” 

“No, I’m coming with you”

“Whatever, I don’t care who comes with, just go to Deku’s room, see you soon  _ Kiri _ ” the boy teleports away. 

“Kirishima, what did you do while I was away?” Katsuki says while his head hangs. 

“I made a deal with him, in order to save everyone, sorry” he grabs me by my shoulders and looks me dead in the eye. 

“What was the deal?!”

“Anything, for him or the league, as long as I got everyone back without any effects” 

“Sorry I didn’t quite catch that, I don’t speak idiot!!!” He jumps off the bed and slips on shoes. 

“You dumbass, you complete dumbass, let’s go fix your mess you shitty haired, hard headed, no shirt wearing-“ I zoned out the rest. He kept yelling at me the entire way to Deku’s room. I start to walk a little faster due to pessimistic thoughts. What’s wrong with Midoriya? Soon enough I’m walking ahead of katsuki, causing him to stop talking. 

“Walk behind me shity hair!!!” He screams. It took me a while to catch on but a few weeks after the kidnapping he started making people walk behind him. I figured this is due to the fact that he was grabbed from behind and wants someone to watch his back. Others have started to catch on too so we put up with it. Honestly he needs to see a professional. 

“Ok, ok you need to walk faster then” one of these days I’m going to knock him out and lock him in a room with ms. counselor. 

When we get to Midoriya’s room, Todoroki is in there talking to someone. 

“TODOROKI! GET AWAY FROM HIM” bakugou yells. Todoroki jumps back. We both run into the room, Midoriya is unconscious on the bed and the director is sitting on the dresser. 

“We can use quirks again so watch yourself” Todoroki says while emitting frost from his right. 

“Ok, don’t get your candy cane in a twist I’ll leave now, see you soon pawn” he looks at me and I feel a burning sensation in my wrist. Then the director teleports away.

“Kirishima, what did you do?” Todoroki asks me, I wish I knew. 

“Fucking great, just amazing” after todoroki explain what’s going on with Midoriya bakugou flops down on the bed next to him. 

“I’m dating an idiot, an absolute dumbass,” bakugou says. 

“You're not the only one” I mumble. 

“What was that?!” 

“Nothing!!” All of a sudden I get thrown into the wall. 

“Ugh, I knew you were pissed but was that really necessary” I picked myself up off the floor. Neither todoroki or katsuki have moved from their spots. 

“Kirishima, not saying you didn’t deserve it, but why did you just throw yourself at the wall?” Todoroki says. 

“I-I don't know it just happened” 

“Oi!” Bakugou says while sitting up. 

“What’s on your wrist, who put it there, and can I kill them?” I look at my wrist. There’s a set of parentheses on it. Weird….

“Uhhh”

“Never mind let me look” he grabs my wrist and looks at it. 

“So it does work, I’ve never used it on an unwilling subject before” this little brat. The director sits right in Katsuki's lap. His eyes turn dark red. 

“Move or die” the director throws his hands up. 

“Sorry I’ll move I didn’t judge the distance right haha” I’ll kill him if he touches bakugou again. 

“What did you do to me?” 

“It’s called Ultimate control” the director gives a sly smirk. Ultimate control? Oh god I'm in this way too deep. 

“Don’t worry it isn’t permanent, you only have to do ten things and I already used up one testing it out.” I have to do nine things this brat wants. 

“Oi brat undo it now, I’m the only one that tells shity hair what to do” Katsuki says. 

“Nah” bakugou gets up and stalks toward the kid, backing him against the wall. 

“I didn’t get a go at you last time because I thought you were on our side. You’re a great liar kid you know that. You played me like one of pikachu's weird video games. Now your trying to tell Kirishima what to do, sure he’s the idiot who agreed to it and I’ve gave him shit about it already, and you’re keeping everyone from making sure deku is ok, I think you have a death wish kid I’m willing to fulfill it if you want I don’t even need a weird tattoo to do it” this is the only time I’ll feel bad for the kid. Bakugou is scary. But the director seems unfazed for some reason. 

“Bakugou stop!” Todoroki yells behind us Midoriya’s arm is being covered in crystal and I somehow ended up with a knife to my throat. Dammit I didn’t even notice. Bakugou immediately backs off. 

“Only 8 chances left don’t make me waste another one” I drop the knife and toss it to the other side of the room. Where did I even get a knife from. I don’t remember moving at all. The crystals on Midoriya’s arm retreat back into the band on his wrist. 

“You bastard!”

“A bastard who has control over two people you care about more than anything else in the world” the kid laughs. Bakugou has sparks flying off his clenched fists. 

“So what does the league want my actors to do first” fucking great. 

“Oh by the way, don’t worry about your other classmates interfering, I’ve put them all to sleep for now” fucking great. 

“Let’s have some fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	31. I’M NIT HELPLESS AND YOU’RE NOT INVINCIBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....

“Where are we going?” Todoroki askes, obviously worried about Midoriya. We had to leave him because no one wanted to carry him around town. Meaning that the director could put him into a musical to steal his quirk and none of us would know. 

“To Deku and Ground Zero’s old school” why there though, I don’t understand this kid at all. None of what he’s doing makes sense. 

“Why are we going to that shity place?” Bakugou grumbles. 

“You know why” 

After an hour of walking we arrive at the school. So this is where katsuki learned how to do whatever it is he does. Aww that’s a cute pond. 

“Is this what a middle school looks like?” Todoroki askes under his breath.

“I don’t even know how to respond to that” not gonna lie my dude had a rough childhood man. The director facepalms. 

“After we fix izu and bakubae your family is next” I’ll bite his head off. My family is perfectly fine!

“Oi don’t use weird nicknames, just pick one,” katsuki says. I am getting kinda sick of having to respond to 50 different names at once but you didn’t have to say it out loud. 

“I’ll do whatever I want, or did you forget I could kill your boy toy and take Midoriya’s quirk, you should know first hand just how strong it can be in the right hands” bakugou makes his classic ‘Tch’ noise and keeps walking. What did the brat mean by that though? Does Katsuki know about Midoriya’s quirk? What about todoroki, does he know? I’ll talk to them later, now isn’t the time for this. 

“Where are we even going you brat?” Todoroki asks. 

“To the roof” it’s small but Bakugou’s posture shifts. He stands up straighter and starts walking closer to me and todoroki. Somethings not right. 

“Why would we go there?” He asks. 

“As I said, you know why” are we meeting someone? The league maybe? 

“Can’t you just move us there yourself, this place is like 12 floors and has a shit ton of stairs” 

“Fine, I may be annoying but I’m not evil”  _ is this brat serious?!  _ He snaps his fingers and we get moved to the roof. 

”icy hot, you try to interfere and I’ll trap deku in heathers have him play JD and force you to watch” the director snarls. I don’t know what that means but it can’t be good. 

“What does that even mean you brat?!” 

“For starters, there’s an entire song about a girl breaking into his room and fucking him, then he kills like three people and tries to blow up the school, gets himself shot by the girl from before then blows himself up, some very fun songs though, I would love to hear Midoriya sing freeze your brain, it’s about slushees and using them as a distraction from the fact that he needs therapy” the director giggles. I’m sorry what? Todoroki takes a second to answer. The temperature slowly rises as more time goes on. 

“Fine, whatever, just leave him out of it” he shrugs. Todoroki is like a pot of water about to boil over if you put too much heat. 

“Hmmm I guess the class mates are awake I’ll have to deal with them later” he mumbles thinking we can’t hear him. 

“Kiri, I'll ask nicely but I’m willing to force you if you decline” the director smirks. I step back a little subconsciously. We are walking very close to the edge, kinda making me nervous. 

“What do you want?” I ask defensively. 

“Go stand on the edge” Bakugou steps in between the two off us. 

“No thanks, I'm good,” I say while laughing. The brat is joking….right? I feel todoroki heating up behind me. 

“Kiri stays behind me,” bakugou says, the director laughs. 

“I won’t ask again, go stand on the edge”the kid says with deadly seriousness. 

“What part of no do you not-“ bakugou sets off an explosive blast, cutting me off. 

“KIRI! Stop, he’s serious, don’t be stupid” yeah I’m not doing this right now. 

“Stop trying to protect me katsuki. I can do it myself. I'm not helpless and you're not invincible!” I shout. Everyone here on the roof looks taken aback. 

“He’s right bakubro, it won’t do much to help him in the long run because I’m just going to force him to anyway in about 30 seconds but stop babying him. He was probably the fourth strongest one in that musical to bad he had to go and die though, I would’ve loved to take his quirk” I don’t know whether to feel confident or scared. If I was the fourth that means I’m stronger than I thought. Which mean I just have to do more work, then maybe I can get good enough to keep anything like this from happening again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	32. AT LEAST KIRI IS CUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....

Why here? why now? Why does this have to happen now? This sucks major ass. Me and my stupid complex in middle school. And now I guess but I’m going to ignore it. Stupid deku….no...why can’t I bring myself to blame this on the nerd.  _ Because you know it’s not his fault.  _ Damn it! It’s not anyone’s fault I know that but I hate not having anyone to hate. Myself maybe…? Nah to much work. This little brat in front of me? No, he’s just taking orders from his higher up and he’s just a kid. Kinda reminds me of myself. Obviously not as strong or good looking, but personality wise he would be fun to work with if I had a chance. Maybe as a sidekick when I’m number one. Once deku has a chance to talk to the poor brat he’ll be begging to change sides. That nerd has a way with words that gets on my nerves. Helpful sometimes but annoying beyond belief. 

Kiri also is good with words when he takes it seriously. I can't believe he’s only ranked fourth though. I thought he was at least top two. When it comes to strength, icy hot and I have everyone beat easily. But for hero work Kiri and deku are tied. Both are equally stupid and run directly into danger without thinking about what it’s doing to them. The nerd spent an entire fight trying to get icy hot to use his damn fire quirk and then it didn’t even stick. Kiri is always throwing himself in the line of fire to keep others safe. Sure his quirk can protect him but he  _ died _ in front of me because of his damned recklessness. Both are fucking dipshits. At least Kiri is cute.

“No one cares about your ranking system it’s solely based off quirk strength not values or morals, having a strong quirk doesn’t mean anything if you don’t use it to protect people” todoroki says, pissed off. Damn icy hot can get mad. I thought he was just a robot. He has small flames poping off him left side and frost is growing in the right. Deku being in danger pisses everyone off. Bitch needs to wake his ass up and get the fuck over here before Kiri jumps off the roof. 

“Shut up Sho, or did you want izu trapped again?” Half n’ half shuts up pretty fast. This brat is such a coward. If he wanted to fight us then just fight us. Don’t take people hostage just for the sake of it. 

“Now, Red Riot” he looks and Kiri and I push him behind me, keeping my arm against his chest in case he gets a dumb idea. No way in hell am I letting him near the edge of this building. That’s just fucking insane. 

“Walk to the edge of the building, turn around, face us, don’t move or speak until your next order” I feel him push against my arm and I turn around. His eyes are foggy and his movements stiff. 

“Ground Zero move or I’ll have him jump” I step out of the way as Kiri slowly walks to the edge. That’s not my Shity hair, there no dopey grin or figeting fingers that he picked up from the weird third year that stares at walls. Speaking of dopey grins WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY IDIOTS?! I haven’t seen them this entire time. I would’ve thought they would come see us right after they woke up. Then again dunce face was probably looking for the purple haired loser. Mina was probably talking to the girls and Sero was with them. Ughhhhh I’m not bitter I just haven’t said sorry to Denki for pushing him. 

“Now for the therapy and punishment you so desperately need bakugou” 

“WHY YOU LTTLE PUN-“ I start but get cut off by a chunk of ice flying past me head. 

“Bakugou shut your mouth”

“Anyway…you get what’s going on now don’t you.” The little brat askes. Something about this doesn’t feel right to me. Why are we at me and deku’s middle school? Why on the roof? Does this have anything to do with the things I did here? I don’t want to think about that. I was such a dick. To everyone. Especially deku, I even told him to-shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. 

“Tell me, what possesses a person to do that to someone who can’t defend themselves” I feel my hands start to shake. 

“And, my favorite thing about this is that Midoriya didn’t even report you, he didn’t ask for help from anyone, and when you got to UA he still kept quiet about it” shut up. Just let me forget it. 

“Shut your damn mouth!” Todoroki yells. 

“It wasn’t even him, he wouldn’t do that, right?” The director laughs as I’m frozen in place. I thought this part of my life was in the last. Why does it keep haughting me?

“Not only was he involved, he was the ring leader of the whole show” I feel my confidence and strength melt away completely as the director laughs. 

“Shut up you little brat!”

“Icy hot-“

“You shut your goddamn mouth I’ll get to you later” I subconsciously take a step away from the pissed off hero-in-training. 

“That’s in his past! I’m sure he is going to hate himself for it every time he looks at Izuku” I already do but go off I guess. I thought he would’ve burned my ass already. 

“To bad, I don’t care, Deku’s pain was real. Every quirkless person that was abused by people like him felt real pain that can’t be forgotten! He isn’t even sorry about it” 

“Yes I am!” I retaliate. I check over at Kiri and he’s still one step away from the ledge. If he dies now, it’s over. 

“Then why do you still call him deku?” This dumbfuck knows nothing about deku does he?

“That name doesn’t mean that he’s weak anymore. He made it a sign of strength, hell, he even made it his hero name just prove a point” I shrug. The brat is really over here yelling at me for calling deku by his hero name. 

“Whatever that doesn’t change anything, Now, RED!” he snaps his fingers and kirshima wakes up from whatever trance he was in. The first order was to stay still until the next one. What is it. 

“Take a swan dive off the roof of the building” the director says. Todoroki and I get teleported across the roof so we are to far from Kirishima to stop him. The brat immediately teleports away. Kiri puts one foot off the edge. 

“NO!” I yell as we sprint toward him. He leans back and falls off the roof. 

“KIRI!!” I use my quirk to propel myself off the roof. I direct myself to Kiri who looks completely dazed and use my free hand to blast both of us into the air I lose my grip and drop him. 

“TODOROKI GET HIM” I yell as we fly through the air. Icy hot blasts slabs of ice at the both of us. One catches Kiri and I know he’ll be fine as long as todoroki does his job. My back rams into another chunk of ice. A sharp pain shoots throughout my entire body. Then. I black out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	33. HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....

I’m…..

  
  


Falling….

  
  


It’s dark….

  
  


I’m tired…..

  
  


I want to sleep…….

“KIRI!” I hear in the distance. Shut up katsuki, five more minutes. Everything is so nice just falling. 

Falling….

Shit 

Shit 

Shit

Damn it why can’t I open my eyes?

I feel someone latch on to me then I get propelled back into the air. 

“TODOROKI GET HIM!” Followed by a loud crash. Katsuki? who does todoroki have to get? Is it me?

I feel a sudden impact on my back. I slowly open my eyes and look up at the sky. It’s gonna rain and my hair is going to be ruined then katsuki is gonna make fun of me. I try to sit up and groan. 

“That hurts” I’m on the side of the road with people slowly surrounding me. 

“Are you ok young man?” A person with horns asks. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, what happened?” Damn my head hurts. 

“You fell off the roof and two boys saved you” I snap my head up and look for katsuki and todoroki. 

“The two guys, where are they?” I ask urgently. 

“One used some kind of explosive quirk to send you both back into the air he’s a bit banged up. And the ice and fire one made slides to slow the landing for both of you. He’s with the other boy that caught you, who are you guys anyway?” WHAT THE FUCK DOES A BIT BANGED UP MEAN!?!? HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW. 

“We are all students at UA, we all have provisional hero licenses, could you bring me to the others?” The man nods and two people help me up. I see another crowd of people all the way across the lot. Damn katsuki launched me far. Or did that idiot take the fall himself? 

“Nope, get him out of here!” I hear todoroki say. Despite Todoroki’s order the two men kept walking me over. I hear some sirens in the background. 

“Hey! Keep Kirishima away from over here!”

“Todoroki what’s wrong with ba-“ I get cut off by an ambulance driving right between the two of us. Two more drive up along with some cars I recognize from the school log. 

“Kirishima! What happened here?” Sensei? Aizawa comes running up to me. 

“I-i'm not really sure but bakugou might be hurt” I say, the two guys holding me up hand me over to Aizawa. Across the way todoroki is talking to an emergency responder. 

“Mic is checking on the two of them, how about you, are you ok?

“My back really hurts and I can’t really stand right” I say. I see todoroki helping a ton of doctors lift a stretcher into a vehicle.  _ Katsuki..  _ how bad is he?!

“Sensei let me ride with him please” I beg. 

“No your taking your own, you need medical attention”

“But sen-“

“Butts are for sitting on now let’s find a doctor and get you some help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	34. HE’S TOO STUBBORN TO DIE LIKE THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....

I just barely have enough time to catch Kirishima and bakugou expects me to save him too?! I use all of my strength to send a slab of ice towards him. Jesus Christ these kids are going to be the death of me. All I wanted to do was enjoy some nice time with my boyfriend then become a hero and watch Izu be number one and laugh at my dad the entire time. Maybe even find my brother? But now I have to deal with this crap. Bakugou and Kirishima land relatively safely on the ground. Kirishima looks completely bugged out and Bakugou looks like crap. Serves his ass right. I don’t know how to feel about him right now but I’m going to beat his ass at some point. 

“Hey dandelion!” I yell off the edge of the building. 

“You good down there!?” He lifts a hand up weakly and flicks me off. Ahh, he’s fine. I make a slide and slide down to him. 

“Hey bakugou get your ass up” he doesn’t respond at all. 

“Bakugou?” I kneel down to him. There’s a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. I inspect him for any sign of internal bleeding. I flip Bakugou onto his side to prevent any choking if he tries to swallow. And see countless pieces of paper sticking out of his side. It has a yellow block of text at the top with bold black words **playbill.** The little brat did this to him. I leave the papers in his side, if I take them out he might bleed out completely and I don’t know how to cauterize a wound. 

Oh god what about Kirishima. I ran over to where he landed and checked him out. Just some light bruising. I don’t want to risk moving them until the professionals get here. 

“Hey you!” I yell at some bystanders. I grab my provisional hero license from my back pocket and show one of them. 

“We are students from UA high, this was just the grounds of a villain attack, the villain has already left, please watch over my friend while I tend to the other, he has some light bruising and most likely a concussion, if any of you have cell phones please call the proper authorities, the more that call the faster they will be here, if you do not feel safe feel free to leave but know that you will be contacted by the police for questioning at some point weather you stay or go, thank you for your time” I make sure to speak clearly and carefully. Telling them the weight of the situation without causing a panic. 

I grab my phone off of my pocket and call the hospital, letting them know we have two students injured, one in critical condition. I take a deep breath and go back to Bakugou. If he dies I’ll never hear the end of it from anyone. Ughhhhh I can’t let the asshole die, who would be there to be the entertainment during class? 

I sit down next to him and watch him, making sure he’s still breathing and isn’t bleeding too much. I’m perfectly fine if the dick loses a bit of blood but not too much. One of the stab wounds starts to leak too much for my comfort so I apply light pressure around the playbill. A group of people start to surround me. Don’t they have anything else to do. 

“Is he ok?” A female voice asks. 

“Don’t worry about the brat, he’s too stubborn to die like this” I say bluntly. The civilian’s mouth drops. 

“O-ok, so your heroes-in-training” she’s obviously trying to keep me stable. Do I look distraught right now? I’m probably covered in blood and sweat so I can see the confusion. 

“Yeah at UA, I’m pretty sure you know what class” I sweat drop and some people chuckle. She’s very good at handling things, I wonder if she’s a teacher?

“1-A?”

“Yeah” I laugh lightly. It’s kinda crazy these people aren’t attacking me with questions about my father. 

“You probably think UA is a bit of a joke but it’s helping me be the best hero I can be” 

“Why would I think UA was a joke?” Is this girl serious?

“The student have been put in many dangerous situations, for example my bleeding out classmate that just had to save his boyfriend who was forced to jump off the roof, and people don't approve of the methods UA is taking to prevent further incidents” 

“It seems to have benefited you greatly though young man” she says. I look up at her. 

“You're calm, and have the proper authority to direct and comfort people around you, you made sure to apply first aid where you could and get to a point where you could assess the situation, you’re obviously attached to both of your classmates and managed to keep your emotions in check, I’m guessing you gained these skills from the many real life experiences you had in the short time you've been at the school” can this girl be the new counselor please the old one talks about iida’s brother during my session. I smile to myself. 

“Thank you ma’am” I say softly. 

“Hey, what’s your hero name, I want to watch out for you in the future?” 

“I haven’t decided yet so on my record it’s just Shoto, this brat over here tried to have king explosion murder as his name, I guess that gives you a insight to his personality” that gets a laugh out of the bystanders. I’m glad there not panicking that would've been a pain to deal with. Maybe my hero name could be soba…...

“But most of us just call him ground zero in the field, the other idiot over there goes by Red Riot” 

“Oh from the older hero crimson riot!” she exclaims. 

“Yeah, he kinda idolizes him” I say. 

“So what do you do?” I ask. 

“Oh, I’m a quirk counselor here for the first years” what the hell is a quirk counselor?

“If you don’t mind me asking ma’am, what’s quirk counseling?” The woman gives me a weird look. 

“Every kid gets it starting in kindergarten, didn’t you have it at your school” I get quieter. I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood...yeah. 

“I was homeschooled until high school. I got into UA via recommendation from a pro-hero my family knows.” I bend the truth a bit. No use in worrying this woman. 

“Still, they should’ve given you something” does tons of trauma and a permanent scar count. I look over at Kirishima and see two guys carrying him over here. 

“I’m sorry ma’am I have to deal with my idiot friend now” glad I dodged that. If someone found out about my family my father would take it out on our friends, not us. 

“Nope, get him out of here!” I shout. He’s going to get emotional if he sees bakugou like this. Despite my warning the two men keep being him over. Fucking idiots

“Hey! Keep red riot away from here!” Sirens approach us in the distance. 

“Todoroki what’s wrong with ba-“ he gets cut off by ambulances driving right in between the two groups along with cars from the school. Good, I did not want to deal with that crap right now. 

“Thank you for the conversation ma’am, I’ll make sure to find you so we can continue later” I bow and walk off to update a doctor. 

“Hello, I’m guessing you're one of the boys involved in the attack” a male doctor asks me. 

“Yes, I called, there was a villain attack, we all have provisional hero licenses, the blonde boy is in critical condition with at least 52 stab wounds along his back and sides. None fatal as far as I can tell. The red head has some bruises and signs of a concussion, they both fell at least 12 floors but the blonde was attacked further after he lost consciousness so he should take priority” the doctor gawks at me. 

“Your very organized kid, I’m surprised you were able to remain calm especially after what just happened less than 8 hours ago” a familiar loud blonde says while walking up to me. 

“Hello mic…” I say. He’s too loud for me most times. 

“Come help the ERs with Ground Zero then go with them in the ambulance so you can get checked out, Eraser is with Red Riot talking him in a different vehicle” mic and I help the emergency response team load bakugou into the ambulance. 

“Thank you….” a doctor starts.

“Shoto please” I shake his hand. Mic comes up from behind me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I tense up significantly. I hate adults touching me. 

“Have the kid ride with the blonde, he should get looked at too” he whispers in my ear. 

“Everyone that was in there is getting checked out, almost everyone in the school is there right now, after you all get cleared then we have an assembly” I nod and step into the ambulance. I’ll ask him about izuku later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	35. HIYA IZUKU MIDORIYA HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

“So how bad is he?” I ask a doctor that's looking at Bakugou’s back. 

“I counted a total of 52 lacerations but nothing deep enough to cause permanent damage, you stopped most of the bleeding, we will remove the papers at the hospital, he’ll be fine, we just have to take the papers out, you did a great job” can people stop praising me for two seconds. A real hero would’ve been able to stop the director in his tracks. I’m not as good as these people are saying I am. 

“Thank you sir,” I mumble. I pull out my phone and immediately look at the news. the reports of people waking up from a strange dream are all over the place. It has been officially ruled as a mass villain attack. Most people are ok but everyone has to take an online survey to see if they’re ok. The hospitals don’t have enough space or equipment for everyone to crowd in at once so this method is probably best. All pros and sidekicks are at their own agencies, helping people where they can. Even though we spent 14 years in the musical no time has passed in real life. Students at UA got hit the hardest so the hospitals are taking priority of them. The main reason for the attack is being kept classified from most people. Along with the target class though, everyone has been making comments about 1-A. We have a history and they’re not wrong so I’ll let it slide. I’m surprised the media was about to get this much information even though the attack happened about 5 hours ago. A few stations are covering the attack on the tree of us but there is not that much information out yet. It makes sense considering no one has tried to talk to me yet. 

When we get to the hospital both ambulances are swarmed with media and doctors alike. Present mic and sensei control the media while the doctors bring kirishima and bakugou inside. Bakugou goes straight to UC so they can take out the playbills. I go along with kiri’s team and wait in the lobby outside the room. A few students are coming and going in waves but I don’t see anyone I recognize. I wonder where they are. More than that, I hope someone decided to look for izuku and he’s here. 

“I AM HEREEEEEEEEEE” no I didn’t say almight I asked if Midoriya was here. Almight runs towards me from down the hallway. Halfway to me he coughs and reverts to his weaker form.

“Ahem, young todoroki, how are you” I really don’t want to talk to him but ok-

“I want some cold soba and to see my boyfriend awake but other than that I’m ok” I shrug. I wonder if there’s a place that sells soba in here. At the mention of Midoriya almight’s mood deflates significantly. 

“Speaking of your boyfriend, young Midoriya hasn’t woken up yet, do you know why?” 

“Yeah, Kirishima made a deal with the director to get everyone out without any adverse side effects, the brat used his quirk to make it so he could take control of Kirishima at any time. And the director decided to take Midoriya to insure corporation from the rest of us” I say, almight looks very concerned. 

“I’m sorry I hate to ask but where is the class?” 

“Everyone from 1-A, minus young Kirishima and bakugou of course, are on the second floor room 205”

“Thank you sir, I’m going to say hi and let them know about the idiots” I bow and jog down the hallway to the elevator then click the second floor button. 

“Sup icyhot” i know that voice. I turn around and see the director. 

“Here” he places a laptop on the ground. 

“Passwords have all been removed, feel free to check it out since my little movie is complete now” he gives a sly smile and teleports away. I pick the laptop up off the ground and put it under my arm. Such a weird little brat. But dangerous as hell. He could’ve killed both bakugou and Kirishima if he wanted too. 

The elevator stops at the second floor and I get off. Room 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, there it is, room 205. That’s where the class is. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. Yamomo opens the door. 

“Hel-“ I start but get cut off by a bone crushing hug. 

“M-Momo I can’t b-breath” she releases me. 

“Sorry I’m just glad to see you, we didn’t get a chance to say hi before the three of you left, speaking of which where are bakugou and Kirishima?” Do they not know about the attack yet? Almight can be so unreliable at times. 

“Oh crap sorry that was rude please come in” she opens the door far enough to let me in. Sure enough the rest of the class is lunging around the room around a hospital bed. In said bed lies izuku, still asleep. 

“Hey guys” I wave lightly. 

“TODOROKI!!!” They all swarm me like animals. 

“Ugh get off me you idiots” I say while trying to wiggle my way out of the hug attack. 

“Shut up and accept it” tokoyami says grimly 

“So they got you too” we both sweat drop. 

“Shut up you two Emo nightmares” Denki says 

After the horrible monsters are satisfied they let us go. This was worse than any villain. Eww affection. I hate everything. Let me be in my cocoon of teenage angst please, thank you. 

“So where is bakubro and kiri?” the ‘nice try’ guy from the sports festival asks. I really should try to learn people’s names. 

“Ummmm……” I’m not sure what to say. Meh shouldn’t be an issue. 

“The director messed with us then forced Kirishima to jump off a 12 level building then bakugou saved him, after they landed bakugou got messed up, he has over 50 stab wounds along his back and side, Kirishima has some bruises and symptoms of a concussion they’re both here in the ER, bakugou was getting prepped for surgery last time I was there” they all gawk at me for like thirty seconds. I take this moment to sit down on the bench. 

“SURGERY?!”

“HE BEAT BAKUGOU?!”

“IS HE OK?”

I get more and more questions piled up on me for the next five minutes. The bakusquad looks pissed off that two of their members were hurt. 

“Both the idiots are fine, bakugou made sure to take the brunt of the blow because he’s an idiot so Kirishima is fine. The director didn’t hit any major organs bakugou losing blood when the take out the paper is probably the biggest thing to worry about right now” 

“How are you so calm about this?!” Denki asks while freaking the fuck out. 

“Because there’s no reason to freak out they will both be fine now calm down, you can’t see either of them right now so let’s take a look at this” I take out the laptop and show it to them. 

“What’s that?” Iida askes while sliding in next to me. 

“The brat gave it to me on my way up here, all the passwords are gone, he said to look through it. I think there's some kind of video we should watch” my classmates gather around me as I open the laptop. Gasps of surprise escape everyone as we see the screensaver. It’s a picture of all of us after the incident with the Shields during the showcase. I’m just glad my father dragged me along to that crap so I could help out. 

“So, who’s laptop is it?” I ask. A chorus of ‘not mines’ rings throughout the room. So it’s either bakugou, kirishima, or Midoriya’s. If it was bakugou he would have a picture of him and kirishima because even though he says he doesn’t care he would do something that cheesy. Kirishima would have one of his squad because he is also a cheesy idiot. 

“I’m guessing it’s Izuku’s” freaking great. What are we going to find on here…

“But we already looked through his command didn’t find anything worth looking into, '' Hagakure says. When did they look through his stuff?!

“What exactly did you find?!” I ask. If they found anything…..interesting…..I want to know so I can mess with Izu after he wakes up.

“Nothing really, just school stuff and pictures of the class, the normal” iida says. Boring much?

“Whatever let’s just look again maybe something got added?” I really want to go through this thing. I swear this isn’t creepy if we find anything it’s not like I haven’t seen it before. 

I go through each and every single folder. Iida and the others who died in the musical are supposed to let me know if they see anything new. 

Two male nurses come in after about two hours of searching the laptop. They look pretty similar, twins maybe?

“Hey kiddos, how’s it going” the guy asks. He’s like the human embodiment of a puppy. Ew get it away. 

“Good, um sir?” Mina asks the guy while the other checks on Izuku. 

“Yeah kiddo?” 

“We have two other friends that were in the recent attack, how are they doing?” The bakusquad idiots have been on the edge of their seat this entire time. 

“I figured you would ask” he laughs. 

“All good news kiddo don’t worry. Red riot is perfectly fine and getting some rest. Ground Zero just got out of surgery and is going to be ok. Recovery girl also stopped by and healed most of the injuries he had. He should be waking up soon” he pays Mina on her head.

“Do you think you could call us when both of them wake up?” the nurse nods. 

“Anything else kiddos?”

“I could go for some cold soba right now” I mumble. I’m hungry and I want my soba. 

“I’ve never heard of someone eating soba cold before?” He exclaims. I didn’t think he would take it seriously but ok..

“Yeah I don’t really trust boiling water...” the class tenses up around me. The dad-nurse’s eyes darted directly to my scar. Well now I’m self conscious. 

“Ok kiddo! Any other food orders?” The rest of the class asks for what they want as the dad-nurse writes them down. Uraraka orders katsudon even though she never gets it. And iida gets cotton candy. Those two are strange but they’re nice to Izuku so I’ll let it slide. 

“Pat, are you planning on paying for that?” the other one asks while sliding up his glasses. 

“Logie don’t be like that, they just went through a lot and are probably tired and hungry” he walks over to the nerd-nurse and gives the biggest puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen and I date a guy who has puppy dog eyes 24/7. 

“Fine, but you’re the one who has to buy it” I feel you nerd-nurse. 

“We‘ll be sure to get you when they wake up, bye kiddos!” They both leave the room. 

“He was like a dad,” ojiro says. 

“Anyways, let’s get back to work” that was the weirdest thing ever. Is that what a father is supposed to be like? Damn my childhood was  _ fucked.  _

After another hour of scrolling and clicking jiro speaks up. 

“Oi, that's new” she points to a file on the screen titled ‘daily log’

“Daily log? What’s that supposed to mean” uraraka asks. 

“Maybe he just kept a digital journal, he loved to take notes and stuff right?” 

“Stop talking about izuku like he’s dead” I speak up. They all use past tense way too much. 

“He’s very much alive now let’s just look at the damn file” I click on the icon and it opens without needing any password. Inside are different video files. Each titled with days. 

“Should we watch?” I ask the others. If they don’t want to, that's fine but then I’m going to later. 

“Yeah sure” the others agree. I open the first day. 

The camera’s cram captures izuku’s room. 

“Now talk” the director’s voice can be heard in the background. 

“What do you even want me to say?” 

“That’s Izuku's voice,” I say. 

“I don’t care but if you don’t I’ll kill everyone in here now sit down and talk!” Izuku falls into the chair. 

“Ugh fine, little brat” he mumbles. 

“What was that?!”

“Nothing!” Izuku slumps in the chair. 

“When was this taken?” Momo asks. 

“So time within the past week right?” Jiro responds. 

“Shut up and watch” I grumble. 

“Um hi, izuku Midoriya here, I guess this is going to be shown to my classmates or something. I’ve been in this musical crap for two days now and this little brat over here said I had to keep a vlog and make a new video everyday or people would die, so uh I guess this is day one uh not much is happening so bye” the camera cuts out. 

“So these were during the musical?” I ask the others. 

“How is he in his room, and awake no less” 

“There are more videos, maybe he explains it on there,” uraraka says. I click on the video titled day two. 

“Hi, izuku Midoriya here, day two I guess, I think my body is separated from my brain somehow. I can’t give you all too much details because the director is sitting on top of this computer, literally, but he’ll just hit me around a bit then edit it out later if I slip up and say something I shouldn’t.” His eyes are moving back and forth, as if he’s reading something. 

“I’m here at the dorms by myself whenever I’m awake, I think the league is snooping around the place when I’m back in the musical, my room is rigged to tell me when someone enters and all of the papers were messed up, and-“ the video cuts out. 

“Hey!” I exclaim. 

“What happened?!”

“D-deku probably said something the director didn't like so..” uraraka trails off. 

“So from the information we know, Midoriya was being pulled in and out of the musical everyday. While everyone was gone the league was going through everything on campus” yamomo recaps. 

“Izu was reading off a script though, and he was revealing key information” I say. 

“Wait, how did you know he was reading off something?”

“While you were all focused on what he was saying I was reading him. He was nervous with tense shoulders, leaned back in the chair, and his eyes were moving back and forth, he can’t read very well at loud because he gets nervous that he might stutter or lose his place.” I explain. He also had his hands moving around the table which means that he’s lonely but I’ll keep that to myself. 

“How did you see all of that in just 2:00 minutes?!” 

“I’ve been learning everyone’s body language since day one, helps me know how to fight you or when you're all about to hug me like crazy people” they all look at me like I’m crazy. 

“For example when Uraraka doesn’t have any money but want to buy something she digs around in her bag for about 40 seconds before saying something along the lines of “oops looks like I’m out” then the person she’s with pays for it for her” uraraka blush and hides her head in her hands. 

“Room 205 please report to rooms 104 and 105, again room 205 please report to rooms 104 and 105” the announcer says over the intercom. The bakusquad quickly runs out of the room while being yelled at by iida. 

“Let’s follow, the idiots are awake” I say. I close the laptop and stand up. I walk over to midoriya’s bed and slide it underneath. 

“I’ll be back” I kiss his forehead and walk off. Leaving the rest of them behind me. I need a distraction or I’m going to break soon. That won’t be good for anyone. I take the elevator down to the first floor. The others are giving me space. I don’t want space though I want to talk to someone about the way I’m feeling. I’ve had this hot burning in my chest ever since we all woke up here without izuku. What would he call it. Oh yeah

**_Anger_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	36. INSERT SCREAMS OF PAIN HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

The elevator beeps and I step off. I can feel my own heat radiating off my left side. It’s getting hard to cancel it out with my right. I need to get control of myself and I need to do it now. I walk over to room 105 and see Kirishima and the rest of the bakusquad. In room 104 I can hear bakugou yelling at the doctor to switch his room. The dude was literally in surgery two hours ago and he’s picking a fight? I should help the doctor before he gets blown up. It will also help me blow off some steam. Whenever I feel this way izuku asks almight if we can use the grounds to spar. Fighting izuku calms me down so fighting bakugou should do the same thing right? Maybe? Probably not -_- 

“Come in shity extra!!” He yells through the door. The doctor continues to try to calm him down. 

“Just let him switch rooms before he blows your face up” I say. Then I close the door and leave. I should go light something on fire. Hold the fucking phone. 

WHERE

IS

MY

SOBA

Now I really need to go burn something. Maybe I could stop by the house and ask natsuo if I can fight him later. The old man won’t like it but he can bite me. I open the door to Kirishima's room to very….emotional...classmates. Mina, sero, and Denki all are on his bed, crying. The doctor from before moves Bakugou’s bed into the room which causes more crying. 

“Oi! Idiots move over. I wanna lay next to him!” Bakugou yells. 

“YOU CANT EVEN STAND!” They all say. Their eyes sparkle with mischief. The bakusquad members all exchange looks and chuckle. 

“Momo make a sharpie” they say in perfect unison a smile crawls onto my face. Oh yeah this will definitely be a distraction. 

“I don’t think that’s a good-“

“Just do it,” I interrupt. 

“Icy hot you bastard! I’ll kill you all!” Sero makes tape from his weird elbows and taps his mouth shut along with his hands and legs to the bed. 

“He’s definitely going to murder us isn’t he?” He asks. 

“Let’s ignore that for now I want CAT WHISKERS!!!!!!!!” Mina yells. 

“HEY YOU BRATS!” A doctor with weird eyeshadow underneath his eyes yells, gaining control of the room. 

“CRISS-CROSS-APPLESAUCE ON THE FLOOR NOW!” 

“Yes sir” we say. All of us immediately sit on the floor. What is a criss-cross-applesauce though. I just kneel down and hope he doesn’t notice. 

“Sorry my friend there is a push over when it comes to kids” the doctor that moved bakugou smiles sheepishly. The Emo-doctor takes off sero’s tape and lifts bakugou up. 

“Now back to your room you go~” bakugou grabs the doc's arm. And whispers something in his ear. 

“Alright fine, if you get worse it’s not on me or my team” his team….the evil dad-nurse. 

“Where is the dad-nurse who promised me food?”

“Oh you mean pat? He’s getting it but is taking way too long because he’s an idiot” I like this one. 

“As long as I get my soba I’m happy” both the doctors leave the room. 

“Iida mind grabing the laptop from Izu’s room? We should keep looking now that the two idiots with death wishes are up” I say. 

“Mind explaining?” Kirishima says. 

“Just more mind games from the brat, he had Midoriya going in and out of the musical the whole time so he could film logs, but Todoroki thinks they’re just giving him a script” Mina explains while dodging weak blasts from a screaming bakugou. 

“We only got through one video and the other one cut out in the middle when he was about to say something so..” I trail off. Immediately my brain goes to what the worst case could be. He could’ve been hurt, tortured even. No, there are thousands of other videos so he’s fine. Or at least he was, that was only day two what if he hurt him after. If the league was crawling around where he was they could’ve had Shigaraki do what he did to sensei. Or if they had a member who specializes in torture or-

“Todoroki are you ok” I snap out of my trance and see the faces of concerned classmates. Even Bakugou looks nervous. 

“Y-yeah sorry” I mumble. 

“Your shirts on fire dumbass” I look down at my left side and see that it is indeed on fire. I quickly put it out but am left missing half my shirt. 

“Sorry I’m good, what’s going on?” 

“We showed the first log to the bros and half way through the second one” I REALLY ZONED OUT FOR THAT LONG?!?!?!?!?! I can hear Izu’s voice coming from the other side of the room. 

“-tell me when someone enters and all of the papers were messed up, and-“ 

“See then it just cuts out” Denki says. Speaking of the electrical moron, where is shinso? I like him, he gets me and isn’t overly excited. Yamomo hands me a black jacket and I throw it on. 

“It’s not cut out you idiot there is still shifting in light, and plus” bakugou pauses and takes a deep breath for a second while everyone prepares themselves. 

“LOOK AT THE FUCKING TIME STAMP GOD YOUR ALL DUMBER THEN THE BRAT HE WANTS TO PROVE POUNT SO WHY WOULD HE JUST CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!” For a guy who just fell off a building and got stabbed he has a surprising amount of energy. Bakugou winces slightly. Never mind...l

“Stop over exerting yourself Bakuhoe!” Kirishima demands. Bakuhoe is a new one. Hmmmm midoriwhore…..

“W-what?! Since when is Bakuhoe a thing?” Bakugou says while blushing slightly. OOooOoOoOoOo is he flustered? 

“The brat keeps stealing my nicknames so I’m coming up with new ones, so do you like it?” I-I don’t know whether to be disturbed or to find this adorable. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine, stop looking like your about to cry” he grumbles while sinking into the bed. We all watch with dropped jaws as Bakugou katsuki aka king explosion murder gets flushed by Kirishima. 

“So there is a way to shut him up,” I say. 

“I’LL SHUT YOU UP ICY THOT” what the fuck...

“Icy thot?” 

“IF KIRISHIMA CAN TRY OUT NEW NICKNAMES SO CAN I!” 

“Ladies, ladies, we have things to do, think of weird nicknames later” uararaka says. 

“Plus” she adds with a devilish grin. 

“Midoriwhore is my favorite” I’ll stab her. I will freeze the blood in that woman’s veins with as much ease as making ice cubes. 

“Sorry but I already coined it” I shrug. 

“Ignoring the gay and Midoriya simp club side of the room, the camera came back in” jiro says. wah uh MIDORIYA SIMP CLUB?! IS THAT A THING!?!?!?!?!? Jiro brings the computer over to the rest of the group. Her and yamomo were opening up the back to look for any clues as to where the league was hiding. 

On screen the room reappears. The villain dabi walks into frame. 

“Hiya kiddos, my names dabi and I’m in charge of making sure the broccoli head stays in his room like a good little hero whenever he’s out here, he tried going off script and is getting punished so I’m here to deliver his goodbye, *insert screams of pain here* oh I don’t think I was supposed to read that part, we did record it specifically for this but we can save it for later, anyways bye” he waves and the screen goes black. I stand up and get ready to walk out of the room. I shouldn’t be with people right now. I feel like I’m going to explode. I need to leave. I need to get away from my friends. 

I need….

I need to break something

Or 

Someone

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	37. I’M STILL TRAPPED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

Back in time

Keep going

  
  
  
  


Keep goingggg

  
  
  


NOPE TO FAR

  
  


good

“Hiya kiddos, my names dabi and I’m in charge of making sure the broccoli head stays in his room like a good little hero whenever he’s out here, he tried going off script and is getting punished so I’m here to deliver his goodbye, *insert screams of pain here* oh I don’t think I was supposed to read that part, we did record it specifically for this but we can save it for later, anyways bye” I hear Dabi say. They locked me in the closet and gagged me after I tried to spill the beans. They’re trying to make it seem like I was tortured or something but I just got hit around a bit. I hope the others don’t freak out when they watch. 

“You can come out now brat” dabi says from my room. Did they forget they tied me up? These people are crazy. 

“You tied him up you weenie” I hear the director whine. 

“Then go untie him, I’m taking a nap” 

“Yeah whatever you burnt chicken nugget, want me to wake up hawks so you two can fu-“

“SHUT UP BRAT!” I hear the door open then close. 

“I guess that’s a yes then” he mumbles. The doors opens and I see the kid towering above me. 

“Come on idiot lets get you cleaned up” 

It went on like this for a while. I would wake up in my room everyday after the me from the musical goes to bed with a script to vaguely learn. Then they would sit me down in front of a camera and make me read off of it. Some days they would tell me to pretend to go off script and then scream into a mic. Then one of the villains would come in and give their little speech and turn off the camera. Then I would wake up back in the musical. It’s weird, not being in control of my body but still seeing everything that happens. I see most of my friends everyday but I don’t get to talk to them. I wish there was some way I could tell them everything is fake. And that I’m just a little banged up. I’m sure Todoroki is itching to fight someone by now. He always gets so confused when it comes to emotions. So when he gets mad or sad we would fight. Almight let us use the training grounds as long as we cleaned up. Not using quirks of course, last time we went all out with quirks we almost killed each other and I ended up with permanent damage in my hand. 

Today there wasn’t any script anywhere, I couldn’t find anything either. 

“Hey Midoriya!” The director says. He teleported in and is on top of my desk. 

“What do you want kid” he may seem ruthless and crazy on the outside but inside he’s just a kid. 

“I’m planning something for tomorrow, I’m changing your character,” he says. He crawls down and sits next to me on the bed. He’s got to be exhausted from all of this. 

“It will be like you, but...different, I just want to prove a point so don’t freak out,” he explains. Since when do I freak out over stuff like this. 

“Also bakugou will probably shoot you, and you’ll wake up in a weird place but it will be fine, if things work out the way I planned Kirishima will get everyone out by making a deal with me, then I’m going to teach that bully a lesson” he’s been very angry with kacchan. Maybe I should ask why…

“If I’m not overstepping our agreement, why do you hate kacchan so much?”

“You're fine, just don’t talk till I’m done” he starts. 

“Actually, I myself was quirkless” he sighs. 

“Born in the United States My family couldn’t accept it so they kicked me out, I went to primary school but got bullied, then in my first year of middle school I saw a kid on the news from Japan throw his yellow backpack at a villain to save his friend. So I got on a plane and went to Japan. I found where you two went to school and looked around a bit. I heard about him being a complete and utter dick head to you and it pissed me off. Why would you risk yourself to save a brat like him? I started researching you both. I hacked into cameras at the school and set stuff up around both of your homes. I wanted to learn everything about you. Then when I was watching from the camera at UA I saw you used a quirk. I got really angry after that. About you, Bakugou, and everyone else in this good for nothing world. I wished people didn’t have quirks at all. I saw you guys after the USJ and at the festival, then the hero killer popped up. I saw the video and it pissed me off even more. He was so wrong. No one should choose who was worthy of being a hero except for the person who’s living that life. I got in touch with a guy that knew the league and joined up. I guess I was skilled in combat from watching your class so I was singled out right away. They were going to put me on the team that attacked the summer camp but I just wanted to watch so I sat it out. When bakugou was captured I wasn’t allowed to get the punches I wanted but I kept watching. Then Shigaraki came to me and asked if I wanted a quirk. I said yes obviously, and they gave me this quirk. The man that had it wasn’t using it at the time and all for one didn’t want it to get in the way during a fight. Then almight and your rescue team saved bakugou, yada yada yada, and here we are!” He explains. I can’t believe I caused this much damage to a kid's life. I have to save him. What kind of hero would I be if I didn’t. But I don’t even know where to start. 

“Kid, I saved kacchan because he’s my friend and I couldn’t let him die” he looks up at me. 

“You actually remind me a kid I helped once”

“Who?” He jabs. Oh yeah they are very similar at least this one hasn’t punched me down there. 

“His name is Kota, he has the same nasty attitude as you, but I still managed to save him, and I’ll save you too” the kid stands up. 

“I came here to warn you not for a therapy session, im changing things up and your going to die, then everyone else is going to wake up and you’ll be stuck in the void until I want you out, I’m going to pay a visit to Kirishima, get him to make me a deal, then I’ll teach bakugou a lesson he won’t forget” he yells. I try to protest but he teleports away. God I hope everyone is ok. I fall back on the bed and lay down. 

“Damn it” I whisper. 

“I can’t do anything” if Kirishima makes that deal the director will have complete control over him but if I try and use my quirk to stop him they’ll kill Sho and everyone else. I’m willing to bet on the other end once people start to wake up I’m going to be in trouble. 

I feel my body get forced back into the musical but this time is different. I’m pushed even further away. I can’t hear or see anything around me. It’s like I’m floating. Flashes of sounds and images flood my head all at once. I think Sho is back from London? He’s singing? My body is crying. Why is Sho helping my body? Does he think that I’m awake or something? But I’m not, I'm still trapped. My body is talking but I can’t hear it. More people show up. Denki, mina, sero, and uraraka. My body starts to panic for some reason so does everyone around it. My body falls backwards. Denki and Sho move me somewhere. Why can’t I hear anything?! This is so frustrating!!! My body’s eyes open again in a field Kacchan is in front of me standing with Denki. He’s singing I think. Then he points a gun at me. I think I’m the one singing now. My arm lifts the gun to the sky and pulls the trigger. I feel a sharp pain shooting through my chest. Why can I feel what my body feels but not here. This sucks and hurts like a bitch. My body falls to the ground. Am I dead? I think I’m dead uh oh. A doctor kneels down by me. Oh I guess I’m not dead ok that’s good. Sho comes and falls down next to me. The doctor looks like he’s going to slap him but it stopped by the others. Then my eyes shut. Am I dead now? Ok I’m dead now what? Then my eyes open again. Why am I in a theater?! And Kirishima is here too. Are we out of the musical? No, I would be out again if we were. The director is there too. With Kirishima! Did they already make the deal?! That’s definitely not good. Sho and Kacchan are on stage running around and yelling. Then everything stops. 

Is it done? Are they out? Am I out? Do I still have my quirk? Oh my god. I didn’t pass it on. I didn’t even get a chance to pass it on to Kacchan like I wanted. He would’ve found someone really good to give it to. I hope this power is still here. Whether I have it or not the world can’t lose it. Not to a place like the league. If they get it everyone is done for. They would have the same power as almight and he was born quirkless like me, when Kacchan got one for all he had more power ten I did and didn’t even know how to use the dang thing. What if someone with a quirk that  _ does _ know how to use it gets ahold of it they would be practically unstoppable. Not good I sure as hell better have my quirk. 

Nothings happening, I can still feel one for all though. Did the director let me keep it? That smart kid! Oh…..OH NO…..that dumb kid. The league is gonna kill him. That kid is so dead. Damnit how do I get out of here?!

“HEY KID!?” I yell. He appears right in front of me. 

“yeah deku?” This kid has a death wish. 

“What is this place?” 

“Yeah so change of plans, your stuck here till you die..sorry bout that, but I don’t wanna okay with you anymore I have new play things in real life and I need you trapped so your going to film one last video then start preparing yourself for a slow painful death” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	38. IZU HAS GIVEN UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

I open the door but something gets in my way. 

“You need to calm down, problem child” I look up and see Aizawa looking down at me. His hair is up so I can’t use my quirk. At least I feel less like I’m about to roast one side of the room alive while freezing the others. 

“Sensei”I say through my teeth. 

“Go sit down before you do something you regret, I have some news for you” he grabs me by my shoulders and forces me back to my spot.

“Now kids, about Midoriya, his brain scans got back”

“And?!” I shout a little louder than intended. We need to know what’s going on and we need to know now. 

“Icy hot calm down” bakugou says. 

“Look who's talking!”

‘Both of you shut up! Now, sensei, continue please” did iida really just tell us to shut up?!

“The first half of the scan showed about the same thing you would expect to see from a coma patient, nothing unexpected but at exactly 1:00 his brain starting to change, no one could explain it when we compared it to other people’s brain waves we found that his brain was acting just like patients on death row” I feel my heart drop. He thinks he’s about to die? But they want his quirk don’t they? Why would they kill him?

“On a happier note his quirk seems to be intact, so when he wakes up, and he  _ will  _ wake up he’ll be able to use his quirk like normal, broken bones and all” he laughs. Aizawa is in denial. Izu has given up. He never gives up  _ ever _ . 

“I have to go do damage control for you lousy kids again see you all later” Aizawa says as he walks off. He's doing the same thing we are, finding distractions. Keeping his mind off the fact that someone we all love is going to die. Someone I love is going to...die?

“Todoroki?” Yamomo askes. 

“Yeah?” I look up at her and the rest of my classmates. 

“Y-you’re crying” I bring my hand up against my cheek and it is indeed wet. 

“Oh, I guess I am, sorry” 

“Can you guys step out for a second? I want to talk to Half n’ Half,” bakugou says, surprising everyone. The bakusquad looks like the world just exploded around them. 

“Y-yeah sure guys lets go” iida says while standing up. The rest of them follow him out. Leaving me, Kirishima, and bakugou alone. 

“What do you need?” I ask. 

“There’s a new video, it just got posted about two minutes ago, what do you want to do?” He asks softly. 

“It’s titled final log” final? 

“It could be a video of him-“ 

“No, it isn’t, it’s a will” I cut bakugou off. 

“The director maybe cruel but Izu wouldn’t let him go that far” 

“So do you want to watch?” Kiri askes. 

“Yeah but the whole class should, that’s what he probably wants” 

“It’s up to you Icy hot”

“Yeah let’s call them back in we can hook it up to the tv so everyone can see, don’t call Inko here though, just in case” we can’t take any risks. Almight and Inko can’t be here if this is a video of him dying it would destroy them. 

“GET IN HERE YOU SHITY EXTRAS” he yells. Everyone walks back in slowly, gauging our reactions and emotions. Uraraka, tsu, Iida and Denki look like they were just crying. 

“Ok I’ll only say this once SO PAY ATTENTION AND SO CRYING LIKE BABIES I MEAN YOU PIKACHU!!!!!” Bakugou yells. 

“A new video was uploaded while Aizawa was here, it’s called final log meaning it’s the last video that we’re gonna get, it might be a will, or it might be a video of the nerd...well you know…so feel free to leave if you want” so one makes any movements to the doors. Bakugou hands the laptop off to yamomo who hooks it up to the TV. 

“Ready guys?” She askes.  _ No _

“Sure” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	39. I LIVED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

Shoto Todoroki and the others prepare themselves for the worst as Yamomo presses play. 

The screen opens up with young Izuku Midoriya standing in a black void. 

“H-hi guys so this is probably my last video, because I’m dying, the league put in a contingency in case the director decided to go against them, they put a bomb in my head that is going to explode 15 minutes within activation, the only reason I’m able to tell you time is because it’s already been activated, you can’t perform the surgery in less than 15 minutes, so I’m basically dead already.” He says. 

“What’s the time stamp ponytail?” Bakugou askes. 

“15 minutes on the dot” she says with wide eyes. 

“S-so he should already be”

“Why didn’t we get the news though?” Jiro asks. 

“The director suggested I send you all a message but I still have more to say before that. Kacchan, talk to almight, see if there is any time for the transfer, I want you to have it, I trust you” he takes a deep breath. 

_ Me? _ Bakugou thinks to himself  _ but why? _

“Sho, I’m gonna keep it brief because i don’t want you to cry so I’ll just say this, I love you” 

“Love you too” todoroki mumbles causing a few people to choke on sobs. 

“If any of you start crying during this I'll personally come and haught you weenies!!” Izuku says while pouting causing a small chuckle to escape bakugou katsuki. 

“Anyway here we go” he holds his hands out and a small guitar appears in them. 

“It only took about 5,110 days for me to learn but I did” he laughs. 

“Dear class 1-A”

[DEKU]

Hope when you take that jump

you don't fear the fall

Hope when the water rises

you built a wall

“He’s singing” todoroki says breathlessly.  _ Sure he’s sang in front of me before but now it’s so raw and emotional it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen  _ todoroki thinks to himself. 

Hope when the crowd screams out

it's screaming your name

Hope if everybody runs

you choose to stay

“Does he want us to cry or not?!” Bakugou yells.  _ Stupid nerd  _ he thinks as he whips his face clean of tears. 

Hope that you fall in love

and it hurts so bad

The only way you can know

is give it all you have

And I hope that you don't suffer

but take the pain

Hope when the moment comes

you'll say...

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second 

that this world could give

I saw so many places

the things that I did

With every broken bone

Uraraka and iida laugh at this line causing those around them to laugh as well. 

I swear I lived

Hope that you spend your days

but they all add up

And when that sun goes down

hope you raise your cup

“We’re all underage though?” Iida mumbles up his breath. 

Izuku stops playing for a second. 

“Iida, cup of water don’t worry” he says while laughing then he resumes. Iida’s eyes start to well up with tears. 

Oh, I wish that I could witness

all your joy and all your pain

But until my moment comes

I'll say…

“Iida stop crying or I’ll hit you” uraraka says through her own tears. 

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second

that this world could give

I saw so many places

the things that I did

With every broken bone

I swear I lived

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

With every broken bone

I swear I lived

With every broken bone

I swear I...

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second

that this world could give

I saw so many places

the things that I did

With every broken bone

I swear I lived

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I swear I lived

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

“All done” he laughs, the guitar disappears into thin air. 

“Remember, no tears!” The class quickly whips their eyes but that doesn’t stop new tears from forming. 

“1 minute Midoriya” a voice says from behind the camera. 

“Alright then, the director wants you guys to watch me die so you can click away now, bye” he waves and stops talking. 

“Do you want to stop?” jiro says while holding yamomo. 

“No,” everyone says. They all want to see for themselves. 

“Hey kid?” Izuku says. 

“What?” The director responds. 

“Thanks for keeping me company, I’m sure someone will save you” 

“Sure, whatever, 10 seconds” everyone in the room braces themselves for an explosion. 

“10” izuku counts down

“9” todoroki joins in. 

“8” Bakugou also joins in. Everyone is on the edge of their seat or hiding their face in their hands. 

“7” the rest of the bakusquad follows bakugou’s lead. 

“6” everyone else in the room joins in. 

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

Izuku gives everyone a soft smile and whispers. 

“1”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m not dead?!” Izuku shouts. The class is in complete shock. 

“Oh god I was so sappy I’m never gonna live this down!” He whines. 

“Yeah no shit that’s why I wanted you to do it, a little revenge for that therapy session back there” the director laughs. 

“You little brat I thought I was gonna die!!!” 

“But you didn’t”

“Stop with that cheeky smile you idiot!!” He yells. 

“I’ll wake you up now” the camera cuts out. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Bakugou screams. 

“That’s it everyone get out shity hair get dressed we're going upstairs and killing the nerd for real this time!!!!!!!!!” Everyone quickly leaves the room. 

“Izu is alive?” Todoroki whispers, still in shock. 

“That little IDIOT I can’t believe he made me worry like that I’m going to strangle him to death I swear to god I’ll kill him and the little brat two those idiots I’m going to kill the both of them with my bare hands-“ todoroki keeps mumbling as the class slowly backs away. 

“Ok shity hair lets go!” Bakugou yells while throwing open the door and running down the hall. 

“Katsuki, you're still injured, be careful!!!!!” Kirishima says, chasing after him. 

“IF YOU TWO GET THERE BEFORE ME I'LL KILL EVERYONE HERE!!!!!” Todoroki yells, scarring everyone in the hallway. Doctors, nurses, students, and patients alike hug the walls as todoroki calmly walks down the hallway to the elevator. 

He clicks the floor two button and waits. One the doors open again he walks out and down the hallway all the way to room 205.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	40. AND SOMEONE GET ME SOME KATSUDON!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

I grab the handle of the door and prepare myself. I slowly open the door and look inside. Sitting there on a hospital bed looking out the window is my izuku. Wide eyed and awake. 

“Izu?” I ask. Is it really him?

“Hiya Sho” he giggles. I feel my knees go weak. I stumble over to my green haired boy and fall into his arms. 

“Careful, I’m not sure I can handle a person’s weight on me right now” he says softly.

“I might pass out again on you sorry” he giggles. Ghgkjgkjhkjhkjhkjhkjhjhkjhkjhkjhkjhkjhkjhkjhk that giggle. I missed it so much. 

“Don’t you dare go back to sleep” I cry. 

“Sho, please don’t cry then I’m going to cry and that would be sad” he says, his voice cracking. 

“I can’t help it, I missed you” I hold him tighter and cry into his shoulder. I feel his arms weakly wrap around me and pull me closer to him. 

“I’m never leaving again, I promise” I feel his hands run through my hair. 

“Your part is messed up” he mumbles. 

“Not the time Izu”

“Sorry” we both hold each other tightly for who knows how long. 

“Hey Sho?” I hum in response. 

“I think the others are watching” I choke on breath. 

“Those idiots” 

“Ignore them it’s fine” he mumbles against my neck. His breathing slows down significantly causing me to panic. 

“What’s wrong?!” I ask urgently. He doesn’t give me any response 

“Izu?!” 

“He’s fine just asleep” no no no no not again. The director appears in front of me and I clutch Izu even tighter. 

“Damn it you brat” 

“He’ll wake up in 5 minutes and I’ll be gone by then, the rest of you can come out by the way”

“WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BLOW YOUR FACE OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!!!” Bakugou yells while being restrained by Kirishima. Who looks like he’s debating letting bakugou have his way with the brat. 

“Bakugou, wait he can still control Kiri!” Mina pleads. 

“No I can’t, I lied I only have 4 shots at it per person” 

“I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU” Bakugou, yells. 

“But you won’t because you want to be a hero and heroes save people” the director looks down at Izuku. 

“He was a good friend but I think it’s time to move on, sorry for stabbing you Bakugou, well not really but you deserved it, and sorry for trying to get you to kill yourself Kirishima, I just had a point to prove I hope I got my message across or I’ll be back~” the director disappears as quickly as he came. 

“What just happened?” Kirishima askes. 

“I think both the league and us got played by a 12 year old kid”the director pops up next to Bakugou who tries to bite him. 

“Like the cheap kazoos you are ok bye” Then he’s gone again. 

“”What the fuck!?!?!” Bakugou screams. 

“Can all of you shut up I’m exhausted and want cuddles!” Izuku yells. How does he have that in him?,

“DEKUUUUUUUU” 

“Kacchan” izuku sticks his tongue out at the angry blonde. 

“You stupid nerd I’ll kill you for all that sappy shit you pulled” 

“You made bakugou cry” I whisper. 

“Awww you  _ do  _ care” he jumps slightly. 

“Wait?” He starts. 

“Bakugou katsuki” he says angrily. 

“Oh shit” bakugou says while backing away. 

“Did you shoot me?!?!” 

“Ahh sorry deku” does this work? Is the Bakugou katsuki scared of izuku Midoriya just because he called him by his name?!

“As much as it seems like I’ve slept fine I haven’t slept for the equivalent of 14 years I’m also really hungry so if you want to live GET OUT OF HERE AND LET ME CUDDLE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!” Note to self: Izu is scary when mad. 

“Yes sir sorry sir” the others say as they run away. 

“AND SOMEONE GET ME SOME KATSUDON!!!!!!!”

“And soba please” I say while giving him puppy dog eyes. The evil demon nurse completely forgot about my food...and the others I guess but M Y S O B A

“AND COLD SOBA” 

“Thank you” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	41. DID I JUST GET YELLED AT BY DEKU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

…….

Did I just get yelled at by deku 

………

ANYWAYS!

after we gave deku and the icy hot basterd their food we were sitting in the hallway of the hospital and waiting for almight and auntie Inko to get here when I felt a sharp tug on my ear. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” I get ready to blow the person who just signed a waiver that makes it ok for me to murder them then I see that it’s my idiot. 

“You told Midoriya to kill himself, you ass” he says. Oh,,,,fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

“Yeah….” the other extras are watching us as I get chewed out by Kirishima. 

“You dumbass, asshole no good jerkface, cute but still jerky, idiot I’m gonna kick your ass” I’m so fucking dead. The extras in my squad start to snicker and I shoot them death looks causing Kirishima to smack me on the head. 

“Babe calm down you just jumped off a roof” I beg. 

“Dont fucking ‘babe’ me you jerkymcjerkface” ……... _ what? _

“Ok, ok please don’t hit me you're gonna pull my stitches” at this point all of the extras are laughing at me. I’m gonna comite a murder istg. 

“Fuck you!” I look over at pickachu and see that he has his phone out and is recording. Remind me to murder him later...

“oh my god your such a dummy I can’t even believe this, my katsuki was a bully sure you have anger issues but this, Jesus fucking Christ, oh my god, I’m gonna pass out I’m dizzy now” 

“Kiri-“he takes a deep breath then continues. 

“You fucking idiot oh my god what am I gonna do with you I swear to god I’m gonna beat your ass does anyone else want to beat his ass?” He says as he turns to the extras. Who all give him very enthusiastic yes’s along with a few ‘Hell Yes’s’ 

“Ok here the deal, once your healed we are all gonna hit you five times each person with or without quirks and you can’t fight back or get anyone back for it later” this fucking jackass..

“Fine” if it means I don’t get yelled at or cast out because of what I did it’s fine. 

“Good now, we both are going to go downstairs and get checked out because I think I’m gonna pass out”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> -the writer


	42. eR Ro r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...-Liz
> 
> ...-Alec
> 
> Things at HQ are fucking peachy-Liz
> 
> YUP SCHOOL IS FUCKING AMAZING YIPPEE FUCKING YEE-Alec

Three months later

Izuku’s pov

It’s been three months since we all got trapped in our own minds. For most of us it felt like 14 whole years went by but in reality the musical lasted for only one week from the first note to the last. I had to go through some physical therapy to get my strength back to where it was before this whole mess because of the lack of food and sleep my body got. I spent the first month in the hospital under strict watch in case the director or the league decided to show up again and go after me. Todoroki and the others visited every day. 

My poor poor mom was so worried about me and almight was terrified I lost one for all for good. I couldn’t even use my quirk for two whole months so there was a lot of freaking out done by everyone.

I went back to normal class one week ago but I have to take it easy or I pass out and scare the crap out of everyone. I have to have someone from the class or a pro with me all the time no matter where I’m going. I mean honestly people chill out with the protection stuff the director and the league haven't been spotted for three months. 

I tried going back to my dorm room but I guess being basically isolated in there for that long caused some...issues and I can’t be in there by myself, so I’m bouncing around with everyone until we can figure out where I’m living. I spent tonight in Uraraka’s room because Sho was visiting his mom and I didn’t want to bug him for the key. Uraraka left with Asu and iida a while ago but I didn’t really want to get up and they didn’t want to fight me on in. 

A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. 

“Who is it?” I know who it is -_-

“It’s todoroki, ready to go?” I get up and fix my uniform. 

“Yeah be right out”

“HURRY UP YOU SHITY NERD!!” I hear Kacchan yell through the door followed by Kirishima trying to calm him down before he wakes up the whole campus. 

“I’m coming jeez” I say. I open the door, walk out and immediately latch onto sho’s sleeve. 

“How ya feeling Midoriwhore?” Shoto askes me. Cue Kacchan’s intense snickering. 

“Midoriwhore?” I say while looking at him funny. 

“It’s an inside joke, Midoriya, don’t worry about it,” Kirishima says while trying to tame the wild Kacchan. 

“I thought it was a cute nickname, you and bakugou use them all the time” todoroki says sadly. Awww baby. 

“No, no it’s fine Sho, it just caught me off guard that’s all” I panic. 

“anyway…I’m feeling fine I could go for some katsudon though” 

“That’s good,” Shoto responds. 

The four of us walk down the hall of the class 1-A dorms on to the UA campus when Kacchan starts to hum something. 

“Kacchan are you humming?!” I ask while preparing the world to end. 

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN NERD!!!!”we go to the 1-A room and walk inside. 

“Where is everybody?!” I panic the other three start to laugh. 

“Don’t freak out ok?” Shoto lets go of my hand and the three of them walk out. 

“What is going on?” As much as I complain about having an escort everywhere I hate being alone. It sends me right back to my room. Alone except for the occasional visit from Shigaraki or dabi and those always ended up with me getting roughed up. I don’t think that class watched any of those videos, thank god for that. They said they only watched the last one and the first two and I’m hoping that they're all being honest. Ugh, where is everyone? Shouldn’t someone be coming to get me. 

“Ok I’m done with this” I mumble. I walk out of the room and look around. Ok it still looks like my school at least I’m not in another musical. But where is everyone? Even if the class was hiding there would still be other kids around. I walk across the hall to the class 1-B door and knock. 

“Come on in” I hear vladking say through the door. I open it and peak in shyly. 

“Oh Midoriya, what do you need?” He asks. 

“Do you know where the rest of my class is?” I ask. Ok don’t freak out it’s probably nothing-

“No, I don’t”

“ACTUALLY-“monoma starts but is cut off by kendo slapping him. 

“Go check the training field though, they might be outside” 

“Thank you sir” I bow and leave. Ok...something is definitely wrong. Ok check the training ground before panicking. From what I remember there aren’t any windows on this side that look out on the field so I have to go all the way outside to look so I should check some places on the way. 

I work my way through the school all the way outside. Of course they would try and do something like this as a joke, typical. 

Shoto’s pov

“Guys he’s coming!!” Jiro says. 

“Ok bakugou you ready?” I ask while grinning slyly. 

“Man fuck this”

“It’s this or an expulsion so shut up!” Sensei says. Bakugou grunts and shuts his trap. We decided that all of us beating the crap out of him would be a bit dangerous so a little concert would be a fitting punishment. Hehehe

“Ok, uraraka, iida go meet him and bring him over here he’s probably freaking out but it’ll be worth it” I say. Bakugou looks like he’s about to kill everyone here but whatever, worth it. Uraraka and iida go off to intercept izu and the rest of us get ready for the show. Everyone else goes behind the curtain. Uraraka and iida arrive with izu and he runs over to me. 

“You weenie I was terrified that you all got trapped again!!” He wines. 

“Uh yeah sorry about that Izu but it’s worth it, trust me” I laugh. 

“It better be you jerks” 

“OK LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!” Uraraka yells. Iida reprimands her. She ignore him and touches the curtain causing it to float-

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

CHANGING ENDING

ADDING CHARACTERS

CHANGING CHAPTERS

LOADING INFORMATION

DOWNLOADING

DOWNLOADING

DOWNLOADING

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE 

ALL INFORMATION BEING DIRECTED TO MAINFRAME

ENDING EDITED

CHARACTERS EDITED

CHAPTERS EDITED

EDIT COMPLETED

LOOKING FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS

FIXING ERRORS

ERRORS FIXED

STORY TAKEN OVER SUCCESSFULLY 

“Thank you computer pull my brother out now please”

YES WRITER

“Let’s see how the readers like this” a girl laughs as she takes over the new work. 

“Oi writer get your but over here” a boy yells into the void.  _ She messed everything up in there things were just getting good  _ he thinks as he keeps yelling. 

”Nice to see you too brother” The girl appears in front of him. 

“What was that all about?!” The boy questions. 

“I wanted to change things up a bit, I was getting bored” the girl yawns. 

“Really though? Quirkless, Joined in with the league?! You were treating me like a villain, I’m 12 who would ever believe that? And what was all that about stealing quirks I can’t even do that, just stamina!” He shouts at her. 

“Just be glad I stepped in or nothing would’ve ever evolved” she whines, summoning a bed to lay on. 

“It would’ve just been boring”

“Ok but torturing Bakugou and Kirishima, Really couldn’t we have just killed them like I wanted?” 

“Whatever” she shrugs. 

“Ok what next?” The boy asks while flopping down next to his sister. 

“No! Send me back right now” 

“Ugh why though”

“I don’t think my point stuck enough” the boy says with a sick smile. The girl snickers. 

“Fine get ready, it’s not going to be as easy this time since they’ll be ready for it”

“Time to play~

Shoto’s pov

“That’s weird the music should’ve started already..” iida says as the curtain floats out of the way. 

“Yeah you’re right”

“HEY GUYS!” I yell, no response. 

“Ok is this part of the thing or are we in trouble?” Izuku asks. 

“Hello~” a voice sings. I recognized that voice and izuku seemed to know it too. He automatically tensed up and started looking around. 

“He’s back” izu mumbles as he clutches onto my shirt. 

“Yeah so I’m back and better than ever” the director appears in front of us and giggles. 

“Hi there deku I missed you” ew you’re 12. 

“What did you do to the others!” izuku snaps.  _ Damn baby is scary... _

“Don’t worry you’ll see them soon enough” he snaps his fingers and a white light surrounds us. Hm, it’s taking longer than normal. The rocks, sticks, and leaves start to circle around the four of us. 

“Izuku, get out of the way!” I yell through the wind. 

“No!” I hear him yell back. Damnit if only I could find him. 

“Deku just go, their after you!” Uraraka too…

“I’m not leaving you guys again!!” He cries out. I’ve got to find him. 

“I can’t do that to you guys I’m going with whether you like it or not!”  _ Izu... _

“I’ll find a way!” I grab on to something and take a closer look. It’s izu and he’s crying.  _ Ok _

“Ok, but no matter what your safety is priority from here on, if it comes down to saving yourself and us you chose you no matter what!” 

“Deal” he smiles and hugs me. 

“When we get in just ask for my name if I give it to you it’s me” I pull him in close as the light and wind fade. 

_ Fin. _

——————————————

“Hey! Who’s the director?” Alec asks while rereading. Right now they are in the car on the way to practice while FaceTiming their co-writer. 

“Who?” Liz asks, somehow she got a whole ice cream tub and is eating it right in front of the hungry teen. 

“This kid, there is even a bio and quirk thing with fake authors notes on him, did you write him in?” 

“No?!” Liz opens up their document that holds every note they both have ever made. 

“Hold up everything is changed around, what the heck?!?!” 

“I know! I thought you did it” they yell making their dad question what’s going on. 

“I didn’t do this are you sure it wasn’t you” she yells at the phone causing her mom to tell her to be quiet. 

“Damn, who did this there are even fake authors notes and published a bunch of stuff!” 

“Do you want to take it down?” Liz asks while eating her ice cream angerly. 

“Nah, it’s fine we’ll just figure it out later”

“Ok”Liz sighs as she returns to eating her ice cream. 

“HEY NERD!” Alec yells causing both their dad and Liz to jump. 

“Make sure to work on that new book or I’ll fly over and beat the snot out of you” 

“Alec be nice to your friend, and you're not flying all the way there” Alex’s dad says. 

“Haha you can’t fight me” Liz says while sticking her tongue out at the angry teen. 

“I’ll drive there then!!”

“No” Alec's dad says while throwing a stray paper towel at them. 

“Whatever, just get to work and try to figure out what’s going on please” Alec sighs. 

“Can I finish my ice cream first? It's the fancy kind” Liz cheers. 

“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that was three months ago-Liz 
> 
> I know it feels like two weeks-Alec
> 
> Wowoowowowowowow the theory of relativity-Liz
> 
> That’s not even close to being correct-Alec
> 
> Stfu-Liz
> 
> ANYWAY book two will be out soon check out wattpad for some bonus stuff and sneak peaks at the newest chapters-Alec
> 
> Byeeee-Liz
> 
> Love you allllll  
> -the authors


End file.
